A Love Story to Remember
by Mrs.Gotenks
Summary: A story where Pan doesn't have a crush on Trunks and Trunks doesn't love Pan but grows to Love her. Can they both understand the Saiya-jin ways of Love?
1. Pan skips out on Bra's birthday

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own Dragon Ball Z or any part of the Dragon Ball franchise.

This is my first fanfic so please be gentle but I accept flames. This was just something I came up with while sitting in Math class. Enjoy!

Ages

Pan:17 (going on 18)

Bra:18

Goten: 21

Trunks: 22

Uub: 24

Marron: 20

_**Chapter One *Pan skips out on Bra's birthday***_

The sun beamed on the horizon, trying to touch everything before it bid goodbye. She placed her hands behind her head and leaned back until her back was flat on the ground. She stared at the sun hiding behind the mountain and let a sigh slip from her lips. 'What was wrong with her? Shouldn't she be at her best-friend's birthday party?' she thought about her best friend and allowed a smile to appear on her depress face. Bra always had that effect on her. Not to be mistaken, she loved Bra just not in that way. The blunette was known for her beauty and her last name. Bra Briefs was as beautiful as her mother Bulma but as stubborn as her father Vegeta. At school Bra was the most popular but when it came down to school work she wasn't as bright as Pan.

Maybe that was why they got along so well. They were complete opposites. Bra was beautiful, sociable and was prone to any violence where as Pan was shy pugnacious and a full tom-boy. She sighed at the thought. Maybe that was why she wasn't at the party; she wasn't as friendly and outgoing as Bra. She never liked parties and was known for skipping a few of her own birthday parties.

She watched as the sun disappeared from the sky and admired the splash of colors that remained in the sky. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind of all her guilt and concerns. She just didn't want to remind herself what a terrible friend she was to Bra, she'll just have to hear it from Bra herself.

She was thinking about her Grandpa Goku when she felt a familiar Ki coming towards her. She sighed loudly and opened her eyes. She knew it wasn't long till he found her. That's why she hadn't suppressed her ki so low. It didn't take long for him to land in front of her. He didn't look angry just a little sympathetic. I smiled slightly at him and he walked over to me giving me a pat on the back before he sat next to me. He didn't say anything, he just stared at the sky. I looked at my fingers in shame. 'Why did I always have to be such a loser?'

"Pan I know you're not comfortable with attending parties but this is your best friend's eighteenth birthday party the least you could do is show up." he said breaking my heart with every word. I fought the urge to cry. Warriors never cry, Vegeta taught her that.

"Trunks…I know and I'm such a loser for doing that to her." she choked. Trunks knew Pan would never cry around him, she was too tough for that but she was always so hard on herself. He watched her as she pulled off her famous orange bandana and pushed it into her pocket. She patted her raven-black hair until it was back into place.

"You're not a loser Pan and stop being so hard on yourself. You're just a little shy about crowds that's all." he told her hoping he would make her feel better. She looked at him with those big deep black eyes that could pierce into anyone's soul and smiled. He sighed mentally, relieved that he had cheered up his Panny. He got up, dusted his pants and he held out his hand to her. She sighed heavily, accepted his hand and got up. He watched as she brushed off herself. He stared at her. She wore a black sleeveless dress that stopped right above her knee. She matched the dress with black flat shoes and the silver necklace he had given her on her 13th birthday. He remembered that day like it was just yesterday.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _Flash Back _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Trunks what did you get me for my birthday?" the over energetic Pan said as she flew up to meet his gaze. He grunted, turning his head away from her.

"Come on Boxer boy, I promise I'll be nice." she said and he turned around to see a pouting Pan. He stared at her and she flashed him the famous Son smile and he couldn't resist smiling back.

"Now will you give me my gift? It's not nice to mean to the birthday girl Trunksie." He shook his head, his little Panny was an out-spoken little girl. He sighed and pulled out the little box he had in his pocket. He passed it to her and she grabbed the box away from his hands and tore it open in one pull. She stared at the locket, brushing her finger gently over it. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets and began rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Trunks it's beautiful. Thank you!" she said and she tackled him onto the floor.

*************************** End Flashback **************************************

"TRUNKS!" a voice shouted tearing him away from his thoughts. I shot up and looked at Pan.

"What?" I asked my gaze still on her.

"You were staring at me." she replied as she blushed red. 'Why was his little Panny blushing?'

"You ready to go?" I looked away and flew a few inches from the ground.

"What do you think Pan-chan?" I said before I blasted toward Capsule Corporation.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" I heard her yell before she blasted after me.

Please comment! Thanks for reading!

Chibi Goten: Trunks what's going on?

Chibi Trunks shakes his head.

Chibi Trunks: Goten why do you always have to an idiot? Can't you see she's trying to write a story about me here.

Chibi Goten: Nah uh. She's writing a story about a girl name Pan not you Trunks.

Chibi Trunks: Shut up Goten. Besides you're only jealous because she doesn't want to write a story about you.

Chibi Goten: She will. Won't you Mrs. Gotenks ?

Mrs. Gotenks: Uh…anything for you Goten. 'What am I getting myself into? I don't want to write a story about Goten. What would I write about?'

Chibi Goten: See Trunks…She said she will.

Chibi Trunks: Whatever Goten.


	2. Pan attacks the King of all Saiyajins

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own Dragon Ball Z or any part of the Dragon Ball franchise.

Hey… I'm just putting Chapter 2 up for anyone that wants to read the rest of this story… Here we go.

Ages

Pan:17 (going on 18)

Bra:18

Goten: 21

Trunks: 22

Uub: 24

Marron: 20

**Chapter Two *Pan attacks the King of all Saiya-jins***

"Pan! I'm so glad you came!" Bra shouted the moment she saw Trunks and Pan came into the room. Pan's worries and concerns disappeared and were replaced with the need to breathe because Bra had her in an unbreakable hug.

"Bra…..I…..can't…..breathe." she tried to force out. Bra loosened her grip while Trunks laughed at the two teenagers.

"I'm sorry Pan it's just I'm so happy you're here. I thought you weren't going to show up." she said a little embarrassed at herself for doubting her friend.

"I wasn't but your knuckle-head of a brother convinced me to come!" Pan said as she elbowed Trunks.

"Gosh Panny, you don't have to speak so highly of me!" he teased. Pan stuck her tongue out at him and he burst into a fit of laughter. Pan looked at Bra who was now staring incredulously at her and Trunks. She rolled her eyes at her as if to say 'we'll talk about this later.'

"Anyways I'm going to find Uub and Goten. I'll talk to you guys later." he said before he vanished into the crowd. Pan stared at the spot Trunks had left and sighed.

"Care to explain to me what just happened." Bra told her trying to gain her attention. Pan blushed beet-red at Bra's statement because she knew what Bra was getting at.

"Want to go get something to drink? I'm thirsty lets get some punch." Pan walked towards the table only to be pulled back by Bra.

"Pan you're my best friend. There isn't anything you can hide from me. You will answer my question and stop trying to change the subject. I know something is going on between you two and your going to tell me! RIGHT NOW!" Bra shouted at Pan unfortunately loud enough for the entire party to hear. Pan stared nervously at the crowd staring at them. She tapped Bra's shoulder and pointed to the crowd. Bra spun around and Pan saw her tense up at the sight of the crowd's attention on us.

"Uhhhh…what she meant to say was it's time to sing happy birthday to her Now!" I said. The crowd murmured before they burst into the 'Birthday song.' When I realized Bra was too occupied to deal with me I scurried away from her into the kitchen.

I tried to suppress my ki low enough.

"That's not going to stop her from finding you brat. Don't you ever learn you pitiful excuse of a Saiya-jin warrior." a voice grunted. Pan knew he was there since she sensed his ki from the outside.

"Don't you talk to me that way! I'm just taking a break from the party. Besides which is more pitiful a depress third class Saiya-jin warrior or a King of an extinct race." she smirked at him. He showed no change in emotion. She watched him, he was leaned against the fridge glaring at her. Pan knew she shouldn't but couldn't resist this opportunity to irate him.

"Didn't Kakarot's brat teach you to respect your superiors" he spat. I looked at him not being offended by his words. She continued to smirk.

"Yes he did but he never mentioned you being a superior." she replied. She saw his shoulders tense a little and she knew she pushing him to the edge. She saw a smirk form on his mouth and she knew he found her weakness.

"I'll just have to leave my brat to deal with you." he said and he smirked when he realized that he had pushed the right buttons.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Pan spat the venom spilling off each word. Vegeta laughed at her.

"Gravity room tomorrow at 4 a.m. Don't be late." he grunted and left Pan in the kitchen with her thoughts. 'Why would he say something like that? Which 'brat' was he referring to? Of course he meant Trunks, he would never call his princess a 'brat'. Why would Trunks have to 'deal with me'.' Pan ignored her thoughts settling on the idea that Vegeta just wanted to get her all worked up. She laughed at herself. Of all persons to frustrate she had to chose the King of all Saiya-jins. She hoisted herself on the counter hunching her back. She felt a familiar ki near the doorway.

"Hi Uncle Goten. Enjoying yourself?" She asked as she rubbed her hands together. She heard him walk swiftly towards her.

"Of course but I think Bulma needs to work on the cooking. The food was just terrible." he said. Pan looked up at her uncle Goten. Leave it up to him to think about food.

"Uncle G do you always think about your stomach?" she questioned and he scratched his head as he laughed sheepishly. I smiled at him, he was so much like Grandpa Goku. Pan sighed. She looked back at her uncle who was now in deep thought.

"Pan am I old?" he asked, his voice serious.

"No Uncle G, your only 21, that's not old."

"Then stop calling me uncle. I feel like a grandpa when you call me that disgusting word." he demanded with that stupid Son smile on his face.

"Uncle Goten, Uncle Goten, uncle, uncle, uncle and uncle." Pan shouted. Goten launched after her and she ran around the Kitchen avoiding his grasp.

"COME BACK HERE PAN." Goten screamed as Pan ran out the kitchen. She was about to run out the door when she knocked into something. Pan landed on her hips.

"Hey watch where your going!" she shouted. She rubbed her hip and heard a roar of laughter.

"I'm sorry Panny. I was just looking for Goten." Trunks said and on cue Goten flew through the door.

"Hey Trunks." Goten said and placed his gaze back on Pan. Pan got up quickly and got in her fighting stance.

"Bring it on. _Uncle_ Goten. She said expressing the 'uncle' more than necessary. Goten eyes flickered with joy and irritation.

"You're going to regret the day you called me uncle little girl."

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!"

"Come on you two, you can't do this here. Let's go to the GR." Trunks said. Pan got out of her stance and followed Trunks to the GR. Fortunately Vegeta didn't have it occupied. Pan entered the room and felt the atmosphere change when Trunks went to set the room gravity.

"400 should be good enough. Let's go you two." Trunks yelled. Pan went back into her fighting stance and she watched as Goten followed.

"Don't you think this is a little too much for you little Panny-chan?" Goten teased. Pan growled.

"We'll see what's too much for me when I'm finished wiping the floor with that face of yours _Uncle_ Goten." she said and she tackled him.

What do you think? Comment Please!

Mrs. Gotenks: What are you doing Trunks?

Chibi Trunks: Coming up with ideas for this story.

Mrs. Gotenks : Yeah. What ideas did you come up with?

Chibi Trunks: Oh ummm….I just have one.

Mrs. Gotenks: Come on let me hear it.

Chibi Trunks: Could you take Goten out? I mean he's taking up all my time with Pan.

Mrs. Gotenks: I can't do that! Goten plays a vital role in this story. Besides aren't you suppose to share?

Chibi Trunks: But I don't wanna…. She's my friend I met her first. Why does Goten get to fight her and I don't? It just isn't fair!

Mrs. Gotenks: Don't worry you'll fight her too and kiss her!

Chibi Trunks: Kiss? Ewww….. I don't wanna…I just want to fight her. What kind of writer are you?

Mrs. Gotenks: ::sigh:: If only I could just cut you out of the story and hold a try out for Trunks. Hey.. that's not a bad idea.

Chibi Trunks: Hey..WAIT! You can't fire me! Fine…. Let her kiss me but if I get kuddies from her it's on your name Mrs. Gotenks. If that's even your real name.

Mrs. Gotenks: Trunks….. Could you look over there please?

Trunks looks and spins around to find Mrs. Gotenks ditched him.

Chibi Trunks: Hey! WAIT UP!


	3. GirlGuy Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own Dragon Ball Z or any part of the Dragon Ball franchise.

Hello…Again. I wasn't going to write Chapter 3 but then I just got totally inspired….weird huh? Ok enough chit-chat time to READ!

Ages

Pan:17 (going on 18)

Bra:18

Goten: 21

Trunks: 22

Uub: 24

Marron: 20

_**Chapter 3 *Girl-Guy Talk***_

Pan limped out of the GR. She had bruises all over her body from Goten's Ki blasts. Her dress was now five inches shorter and stopped to her thigh. Her perfectly good dress was ruined and yet she couldn't help but smile. She hadn't won but her uncle Goten wasn't in any better shape than she was. His long jeans pants was now a black short pants and he had completely lost his shirt therefore he was currently shirtless. He had bruises on his arms and scratches on his beloved face. Trunks however was unharmed, he spent his time laughing at both Goten and Pan when they were sent flying across the room. He went looking for some senzu beans from Bulma.

"Panny, when did you get so strong?" Goten managed to make out. Pan looked at her uncle and laughed but the pain hit her strong on her side.

"Maybe you should visit more, then you'll know what you're dealing with." Trunks had just arrived and that stupid smile was still plastered on his face.

"Give me a senzu bean Boxer boy or I'll beat it out of you." she said. Trunks laughed.

"Gesh…Here Panny. Violent are we not?" he replied handing out the senzu beans to them. Pan snatched hers away from him and plopped it into her mouth. She chewed it and felt her energy drain back into her. She jumped up to test it out and was pleased to see she was just as energetic as she was prior to her and Goten's sparring session.

"Better?"

"Yup. Thanks Trunks."

"No problem."

"Umm..Trunks….What time is it?" Pan watch as Trunks check his watch and then frown.

"Pan-chan…it's after twelve."

"Oh my gosh. Bra is going to kill me. I spent her entire birthday in the GR sparring with my uncle. I've got to go. Trunks could you call my parent s and tell them I'll be sleeping over?" Trunks nodded and Pan flew up the stairs to face her ultimate battle. Her battle with the Princess of all Saiya-jins, Bra Briefs.

_**Boys Conversation**_

After he had called Gohan and explained to him what had happened between Pan and Goten, Gohan had finally agreed to allow Pan to sleep over. He sighed before he went up the flight of stairs that lead to his bedroom. He had sent Goten in the shower because he refuse to let him sleep in his room looking the way he did. Panny sure did a job on him. He hadn't even realized how strong his little Panny had gotten since today. 'How could he know Panny had gotten stronger if he was always buried in work at Capsule Corporation?' There was always something for him to do. Some business deal to sign or some meeting he had to attend to help market the company. He was getting tired of all the responsibility, he just wanted to have some fun. He actually missed sparring with his dad. He missed the adrenaline rush that aroused when fighting and how he longed to have those days back. He opened the door to find a clean and dress Goten on the floor watching television.

He ignored the over-grown child and took a shower. The hot water lashed on his back and he felt the stress leave his body as each drop massaged his aching back. He stayed in the shower for 15 minutes before he got out and got dressed for bed. He came out of the bathroom and flopped onto the bed. He noticed Goten had turned the television off and was now staring at him awaiting for his undivided attention.

"What?" he asked and Goten shrugged.

"Just curious." he said.

"About?"

"Do you like my niece?" he blurted out. Trunks paused shocked at Goten's question. 'Do I like Pan?' Was he crazy?

"Are you crazy? Why would I like Pan? She's like my little sister. I babysat her Goten!" he said convincingly and yet he felt like he needed to be convinced.

"Trunks I saw the way you were looking at her today. You were practically drooling over her even when we were sparring. Even just now when I asked if you liked her your eyes beamed at her name and you even failed to give me an answer just a bunch of reasons why you couldn't like her. Usually that's a sign that you do like her Trunks." he said and Trunks gaped at the idea that Goten had finally said something intelligent and it had nothing to with food.

"Goten, I admire Pan but I'm certain I don't feel that way about her. She's just too much of little sister to me for me to think that way about her." he said.

"Fine but I know what I saw." he said holding his point.

"Besides why would I want to be your nephew?" he asked with a hint of disgust in his voice. Goten growl and lunged a pillow at him. Trunks roared with laughter.

_**Girl's Conversation **_

"Come on Bra, don't act that way." Pan begged as she dodged the items Bra was throwing at her.

"PAN SON HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME! FIRST YOU SHOW UP TO MY PARTY LATE, THEN YOU DISAPPEAR AND TO DO WHAT? SPAR WITH GOTEN AND TRUNKS! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE MY BEST FRIEND HOW COULD YOU MISS OUT ON YOUR BEST FRIEND'S 18TH BIRTHDAY PARTY!" Bra roared. She was furious, frustrated enough to go Super Saiya-jin.

"I'm sorry Bra. I know I messed up but you've got to understand, I'm nothing like you and I'll never be like you. I hate parties and I hate socializing but you love those things and for some reason I'm just tired of trying to be your best friend. I can't do the stuff you and Marron and Kelly do together. I'm not a girly-girl, I'm a tomboy. A studious, pugnacious, stubborn, shy, tom-boy and Bra none of that fit's your cliché." Pan kept her tears bottle in and she watch Bra let a few tears slip.

"Who asked you to try Pan? Nobody asked you to be my friend Pan. You just wanted to be apart of my life and I allowed it. If your tired of trying, get out Pan. GET OUT NOW!" Bra shouted and Pan grabbed her night bag, opened the door, and gave one more look at Bra before she closed it behind her. Pan walked towards the shower and took a hot shower before she knocked on Trunk's bedroom door.

Trunks flung the door open. He wore pants but was shirtless. Pan didn't find it abnormal, she was use to seeing Trunks shirtless and knew he preferred to sleep without any shirt on.

"What?" he mumbled. He was sleepy and was trying very hard to stay awake.

"Can I sleep in here Trunks?" she asked and Trunk's eyes flashed wide open.

"Why? What about Bra's room?"

"We had an argument and I don't feel like sleeping with her Trunks so could you please let me in." she begged. He fought with his mind before he let her inside. Pan followed him inside and she saw her Uncle G knocked out on the floor. His legs flung in every direction and his mouth draining salvia. She shuddered at the sight. Trunks walked towards his closet to pull out some sheets.

"Can I sleep in the bed with you Trunks?" she asked. He stopped in his tracks and spun around to see Pan in nothing but one of his old T-shirts. He remembered the shirt. He had given it to her two years ago when she had slept over without any clothes. His mother had told him to find some clothes for her and she had refused to wear any of Bra's clothes. He brought two clean shirts and asked her to chose one. He remembered which shirt she chose too…it wasn't neither of the two clean shirts he had brought out but the shirt he wore that day. He had to take off his shirt for her to wear because she refuse to wear anything else. He smiled.

"Sure." he said and he walked to the bed . He laid down and felt the drowsiness hit him again. Pan laid on the left side of the bed next to him. She snuggled toward him closing the gap he had between them. She nuzzled her head into his chest and brought her knee up to his waist. Unconsciously he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her toward him closing every gap between them. They both drifted to sleep breathing as one. Little did they know a pair of black eyes was watching them.

Chibi Goten: I'm bored. Why can't we do something fun?

Chibi Trunks: Because fun to you mean food and none of us have enough money to afford you appetite.

Chibi Goten: Look who's talking! You eat the entire Burger King out of food when we went there last time. Now we're banned from there.

Chibi Trunks: What about you? You got us kicked out of Wendy's, Olive Garden, Apple Bees, the entire food court in the mall and Chucky Cheese all because of you're insatiable stomach.

Chibi Goten: Institable?

Chibi Trunks: In- Sa-Ti-Able Idiot. Why couldn't your brain be as big as your stomach?

Chibi Goten: But Trunks it is.

Chibi Trunks sweat drops.


	4. Goten what did we do?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own Dragon Ball Z or any part of the Dragon Ball franchise.

Ages

Pan:17 (going on 18)

Bra:18

Goten: 21

Trunks: 22

Uub: 24

Marron: 20

Hello…..What's up? Anyways…..I'm totally tired from school today…but I finally came up with and idea for chapter 4. I'm writing this fanfic for you guys but also for my bestie. She has never watched Dragon-Ball Z in her life but she likes my fanfic. So I'm trying to get her into the series by writing. Smart huh? That's enough talking….time for the story! Hooray?

_**Chapter 4 *Goten what did we do?***_

He watched as Pan snuggled into Trunk's chest and gawked as Trunks pulled her closer to him not leaving an inch of space for air to circulate through. He was shocked but not completely, he had asked Trunks about his feeling for Pan and he explained that it was merely admiration. He had taken Trunk's word for it but something in the back of his mind told him there was more to it. 'Or was there?' Maybe Trunks was telling the truth, maybe he had only looked at Pan as a sister but he had seen it in his eyes. He had seen the gleam in his eye when Pan's name was mentioned, or the stupid glossy expression he had when he saw Pan. Maybe he was thinking too much of it.

He watched as Pan pushed her head up and Trunks buried his face into her hair. Goten shrugged the thought away and lazily got up. He was still tired but he needed evidence. He walked over to the other side of the room and grabbed the camera off Trunk's organized shelf. Goten stifled a laugh. He'd always known Trunks was a neat-freak. The boy didn't have one thing in his room out of order nor did he allowed anything to be out of place. Goten couldn't blame him for being that way, he had inherited Bulma's tidiness. Along with her intelligence but that didn't make Trunks weak nor less arrogant.

Goten crept quietly trying to pretend he was a spy on some special mission. He began to sing his theme music in his head moving swiftly as each beat played through his head. Finally arriving to the bed Pan and Trunks was currently in, Goten turned the camera on and directed it to the bed. He looked at them for a second and realized what a cute couple they would have made. He decided to take the picture before his mind wandered off to something else like food. He practically jumped when he heard the camera made the 'click' sound. Afraid that they might wake up he phased himself to the shelf and clumsily put the camera back before he phased again to return to his bed on the floor. He sighed when he realized Pan and Trunks hadn't awaken. He muffled his laughter again. If they were in love with each other, they sure would have made a nice couple. The world could be in danger again and they wouldn't know. Goten thought about it before he allowed exhaustion to take over his body.

_The Next Day_

"TRUNKS GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Bulma screeched. Trunks covered his ears in attempts to save it from his mother's amazingly LOUD voice. He sighed and rushed down stairs to his mother. He knew it had something to do with work or something he had done wrong. What had he done this time? He went to work on time and he hadn't even escaped from the office in weeks. He kept on top of things at the Corporation. If it wasn't his job then that meant he did something he wasn't suppose to. After his talk with his mom he would have to go house shopping because living with his parents was becoming a pain. He walked into the kitchen to find his mother trying to cook breakfast but failing miserably since the eggs were burnt and the bacon was nothing more than a black piece of string. Trunks muffled a laugh not wanting to hurt his mother's feelings. She was trying very hard to learn the culinary arts but she lacked the talent and the patience.

"Mom you 'rang' for me?" he asked still trying to restrain his laughter. His mother removed her attention from the soiled food to her son. She was still a little confused but the hint of anguish was apparent on her face.

"Yes. I need you to take these to Chichi." she said as she pushed the papers towards Trunks. He stared at them. They were hand-written recipes, mostly recipes Chichi had invented to feed the full house of Saiya-jins. He looked at his mother who was now wiping the sweat off her forehead with a towel. She had turned the stove off to lean against the refrigerator. She looked defeated and if Trunks hadn't know better she looked like she had given up.

"Mom you're not giving up are you?" His eyebrows arched up. She looked at him and nodded.

"Mom you can't it's not like you."

"Trunks.. I-I-I just can't." she started and she bit her lip in an attempt to stop herself from crying. Trunks sighed and walked over to his mother. She was really stressed about learning how to cook. She had been interested in cooking the moment his father had said she wasn't being a true 'woman'. Trunks silently cursed at his father. The man had a way of breaking people down but this was the first time he had seen his mother break down over something his father suggested.

"Mom..why don't I ask Chichi to come over and give you a cooking lesson. We could ask Videl and Eighteen to join and you guys could have a Cooking Club. What do you say?" She looked up at him and he stared into her cerulean colored eyes. She smiled and her entire face seemed ten years younger. She hugged him and he prided himself at his achievement.

"That's a wonderful idea Trunks. I'll go call Chichi right now." she said before she blasted out the door. He smiled, glad that that issue was dealt with. He was about to walk upstairs to wake up his friend Goten but was interrupted by his mother.

"Oh and Trunks?" He turned to see mother smiling still.

"Yeah mom."

"I think you'll make a great husband someday." she said and she left him shocked, flattered and confused. Where did that come from? He phased himself to his room to find an awoken Pan and Goten. They were facing each other and seemed to be having a heated discussion.

"Uncle G what happened last night?" she questioned and Trunks walked in curious as to what they were talking about. They both felt his ki when he walked inside. Pan turned his direction and nodded and Goten did the same.

"Pan I'm talking about what you and Trunks did last night. Don't you remember?" Trunks' ears perked up at the sound of his name.

"What are you talking about Goten?" Goten turned to him and shook his head.

"Don't' one of you remember what you did last night?" he asked again scratching his head. Trunks felt his anger boiling up and he felt Pan's ki spike.

"No Goten we don't remember. Could you please tell us what happened?" Trunks said trying to control his anger. Sometimes Goten could be an idiot and others not so much but for some peculiar reason Goten always had to be the idiot when there was something important afoot.

"So you guys are telling me you don't know what you did last night?" Trunks and Pan shot up.

"GOTEN WHAT DID WE DO?" they both screamed. Goten finally understanding that they were truly clueless to their actions, grabbed the camera and showed them the photo he had taken last night. Pan and Trunks blushed at the sight of it. Unfortunately Trunks took a step away from Pan and Pan slid to opposite direction of Trunks. Trunks stared at Pan and she stared back. If he wasn't so preoccupied with the situation he would have realised they both were afraid. Not of each other but of themselves.

Whatcha guys think? Too much? I mean I haven't allowed them to fall in love yet but it's coming just be patient. Anyways I got to go…Stuff to do. Bye.

Chibi Trunks: Goten why are you staring at me like that?

Chibi Goten: I heard from this science person thingy that if you concentrate hard enough you could see the energy from a living thing.

Trunks sweat drops and Goten keep his gaze on him.

Chibi Trunks: But Goten we already know how to use our ki, so you don't have to do that.

Chibi Goten: Trunks Keep still! I already know that, I'm trying to drain your energy from you.

Chibi Trunks: You can't do that stupid! Goten who said you can drain my energy by staring at me?

Chibi Goten: Oh, I saw it in a comic book.

Trunks sweat drops.

Chibi Goten: Trunks why can't you KEEP STILL!


	5. House Shopping and a Vision

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own Dragon Ball Z or any part of the Dragon Ball franchise.

Ages

Pan:17 (going on 18)

Bra:18

Goten: 21

Trunks: 22

Uub: 24

Marron: 20

Hello….Again. I'm suppose to be doing the laundry but…I just got inspired and I can't deny inspiration. Lolz. Here we go…..

_**Chapter 5 *House Shopping and a Vision***_

_Four weeks later_…

Trunks and Goten were driving around trying to find a house to buy. Goten had persuaded Trunks into letting him move in with him since he was getting tried of living under Chichi's rules. That is, tried of receiving hits with the frying pan when he came home late or failed to keep his room clean. They were looking at this white house with blue trimming when he heard Goten's phone ring. He watch as Goten looked at the number and blushed. He walked away to take the call and Trunks shrugged it off. He stared at the house, it was huge and for some reason it didn't suit him. He wasn't looking for a big, expensive house in fact he didn't really want a house; he wanted a home.

"Hey Trunks, I have to jet. Can you just pick a house and show me it later?" Goten asked. Trunks spun around and saw a flushed Goten. He was about to question him about where he was going but he just nodded. Goten smiled and blasted off into the sky. He sighed. He hadn't any idea on how to chose a house. He could call some one to help him pick it out but he didn't want to bother anyone. He thought about Pan. He hadn't seen her since the incident with Goten and it wasn't like them to let something like that to split them up. They had been through it before. This wasn't the first time they were asked if they were a couple or if they had any feeling towards each other and as always they would laugh it off or explain that they were simply friends. But he knew this time was different, they both saw the picture and they were frightened. He sighed and blocked the thoughts away. He jumped back in the car and began driving again.

He watch the houses blurred as he drove faster, he turned the corner and drover faster. He watched at the scene in front of hi became nothing but a fusion of different colors. He shut his eyes and allowed only his instinct to take over. He suppressed his ki and pressed the gas pedal harder pushing the Lamborghini to it's peak. He pressed the breaks and turned the wheel. He slowly opened his eyes to reveal he had parked his car in front of a house. The house was a light brown with white pedestals. It had a huge front yard with a white fountain in front. The marvelled at the stone-paved walkway and how each rock sparkled against the sunlight.

He opened the car door and walked out slamming the door behind him. He gracefully walked on the front lawn, his shoes being moistened by the wet grass. He continued towards the house admiring every angle. He loved the big windows and the decorative wooden doors. He made his way to the backyard and saw the U-shaped pool and the Jacuzzi beside it. He beamed at the grill and the big grassy lawn beside of the picnic table. He walked back to his car not needing to see the rest of the house. It wasn't the house he was looking for but it was the house he as Mr. President of Capsule Corporation should have. He hopped into his car and sat there gazing at the house. He wrote down the information needed for the house to give to his secretary. He decided to buy the house, maybe if he got something he never wanted something good might possible happen to him. He started the car and drove off. Maybe this was the start of something good.

_**At the Lookout**_

Dende shook his head at the demi-saiya-jin. He was trying to fulfill his life by trying things he didn't like. What an odd perception. He then thought about Goten who was hiding his life from everybody even himself. His head jerk to Bra who was now spending her evening with her boyfriend but deep down she was depress that she had lost her best friend to her own pride. Dende checked up on the married Saiya-jins and everything seemed normal. He left Pan for last, she was sparring in the GR with Vegeta and he felt her concern about her friendships with Trunks and Bra. She was worried they might all grow apart and she'd lose the closest things to her.

Dende only sighed at the young-Saiya-jins. They had so much issues to deal with at there age. He began to look up at the sky hoping the Kai's would have mercy on the young warriors. They had been through so much these past years, they deserved a little peace and comfort. And there they were going through obstacles even when the world wasn't in any danger.

"Dende, is everything alright." Mr. Popo asked. Dende continued looking at the sky.

"Mr. Popo it seems our young warriors are battling against the issues of life. I've noticed them struggling to find peace and some type of reassurance that they'll survive the next day. It's depressing to see them go through this pain. They don't desrve it Mr. Popo. They don't deserve it." He looked down at the floor and reminisced about the times they all had up here. He remembered the time Goku had went Super Saiya-jin on this very floor or the time Trunks and Goten had final mastered the fusion under Piccolo's guidance. Although they were dangerous times, they all had been happy and eager to start the new day.

"Don't worry Dende they're strong. If they can survive all the enemies that have came and tried to destroy Planet Earth then I'm certain they survive the minor obstacles life put in their way." Dende looked at Mr. Popo. The plump man was right, they could overcome anything and maybe, just maybe they could be as joyous as they once was.

"I hope you're right Mr. Popo. I hope you're right." he said before Mr. Popo left him alone with his thoughts. Maybe he was over thinking it. Maybe this was just a phase all teens had to endure.

He was thinking about Goku when he felt a pain surge through his head. He clutched the cane in his hand and placed his hand to his head trying to stop the pain. He fell backwards on his back and tried to get back up but regretted it because his eyes began to fight a battle with darkness that was consuming him. He struggled to keep his eyes open while attempting to get up. He allowed a scream to slip his mouth before the darkness completely took over him.

It was a while before he realized he wasn't at the look out anymore. It seemed as if he was floating in the middle of no-where. In fact if he hadn't known any better he would have said this was the middle of no-where. He tried to scream but nothing came out.

"You will not speak here. I am the only one allowed to speak in the Black Realm. I have sent for you to carry out an important role. If you fail to carry out the assignment everything you hold dear will be destroyed." a voice said and he widened his eyes frantically looking for where the voice had came from.

"In eighteen years, the world will hit a time of war. An army of warriors lead by Master Jolik will arrive and attack Planet Earth. Nothing will stop them, not even the Z warriors. Master Jolik's army is like nothing you have ever seen. They are powerful and basically unstoppable. At least that is what I thought." the voice started. Dende frightened at the startling news had a hard time swallowing the salvia in the back of his mouth.

"The only way Master Jolik will be stopped is by unleashing the Ultimate Saiya-jjin warrior or as we call it the Supreme. The only way to unleash the Supreme is by giving birth to it. For centuries I've watched the Saiya-jin race try to unleash the Supreme and for every time I watch them fail." Dende looked at the swirl of colors around him. This can't be happening he thought.

"But it is Dende. Your task is to make sure this boy is born in three years time." the voice said and a black and white picture of a little boy came up. He looked no older than fifteen.

"This boy will save the entire Universe. In three years time he must be born, I will bring Goku back to train him, to make him strong enough to battle Master Jolik. You must not fail me Dende. You must not allow the Earth to Perish under your guardianship." Dende nodded. Goku is going to come back?

"Yes. I will send Goku back in three years time before this boy is born. Do you understand what is asked of you Dende?" Dende nodded but a questioned lurked in his mind. 'Who is the boy's parents?'

"They are Saiya-jin Dende. I shall tell you the prophecy and with that I will send you back to complete the task that has been given to you." Dende straightened up waiting on the voice to begin.

"A child of pure innocence trained in true harmony

A child that will hold the gift of power eternal

Here by the love of a half and a quarter

For neither a whole with a whole or

A half with a half

Could bring off a child with such a heart

He will exceed that of any other

Strength of his father and determination of his mother

Meant to be the greatest, all that is

Given to by the strongest of grandfathers.

He will be born a saiya-jin, the greatest of his race.

At the fifteenth year he will rise and take his place

Every one will know his power and will speak his name

That of the Ultimate Saiya-jin Warrior known as the Supreme." the voice said. Dende listened to each word, memorizing it all.

"You must go now Dende. Don't forget what I ask of you. The Supreme must be born in three years." The voice spoke before Dende felt himself regaining consciousness. He opened his eyes slowly allowing the light to enter.

"Are you alright Dende?" Mr. Popo asked.

"Yes I am Mr. Popo but I need you to assemble the Z- gang immediately. I must speak with them." he said. Mr. Popo nodded before he rushed off to inform the group of Dende's request. Dende sat up. Who was the boy's parents? And why hadn't he known about this Ultimate Saiya-jin? He rubbed his head. Hopefully the gang would understand the prophecy because he sure didn't and he wasn't going to allow Earth's demise happen under his watch. He got up silently praying their was an answer to this all.

You don't think I went a little over board do you? Nah…I like it! Can't wait till the next chapter. This is so much fun! Anyways off to do the laundry.

Chibi Goten: Trunks what is she doing?

Chibi Trunks: It beats me.

Chibi Goten: Maybe she's writing another story.

Chibi Trunks: She can't do that. She hasn't finished the first one.

Chibi Goten: Let's go spar with your dad Trunks!

Chibi Trunks: Are you crazy Goten? My dad would wipe our faces with the floor of his Gravity Room.

Chibi Goten: Well how about we go play dolls with Marron.

Chibi Trunks: Why would we do that?

Chibi Goten: Because I want to be Ken this time Trunks. Last time we played you made me be Barbie. I don't want to be Barbie.

Chibi Trunks: I let you play with Barbie because…uh…uh…because you do a better Barbie than me Goten. I mean you're a real pro at it Goten.

Chibi Goten: Really?

Chibi Trunks: Yeah?

Chibi Goten: Awe that's nice of you Trunks. I'll play Barbie then but I'm not doing the kissy sounds this time.

Mrs. Gotenks burst through the door laughing at the two Chibis.

Chibi Trunks: Goten! Look what you've done now! She's probably going to tease us about it now.

Chibi Goten: No she won't she already knows we play with dolls. I played dolls with her yesterday, isn't that right Mrs. Gotenks?

Mrs. Gotenks stops laughing. She blushes and slowly backs away before running away.

Chibi Trunks: OH NO YOU DON'T! COME BACK HERE!

Trunks runs after her.

Chibi Goten: HEY, WHOSE GOING TO PLAY DOLLS WITH ME?


	6. A Making out Session & the Breaking News

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own Dragon Ball Z or any part of the Dragon Ball franchise.

Ages

Pan:17 (going on 18)

Bra:18 

Goten: 21

Trunks: 22

Uub: 24

Marron: 20

I got inspired again! Here we go again! Here's chapter 6! I'm getting inspired a lot lately!

_**Chapter 6 *A Make out session and the Breaking News***_

Trunks blasted faster into the air ascending to Super Saiya-jin. He had gotten a call from his mother informing him to go to the Look Out immediately. Apparently Dende needed to speak to them abut something from the Dark Realm; whatever that was. He prayed that the world wasn't under some kind of attack, he just couldn't go through another round of that again. He arrived to the lookout sensing everybody's ki, he landed his feet touching the ground in a soft click. He nodded to everyone.

"Hey Trunks, long time no see!" said Krillin. The short man still had that patch of dark brown hair he had grown all these years.

"Hey Krillin. How is everything going?"

"Uh, the same, well except that Eighteen's pregnant again." he said. I looked at him incredulously. He had to be joking. The android was pregnant again, Wow he would have never believed it.

"Congratulations Krillin!" Trunks replied. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, isn't it great. I get another sibling who's 20 years younger than me!" Marron said sarcastically. The blonde-haired beauty walked up towards them. She wore a black spaghetti strap shirt accompanied with jeans shorts and black gladiator shoes. Her hair was cut and layered like her mother's. She had grown from an ugly duckling to a gorgeous young woman. His head gazed from her eyes to her legs. His mouth went dry and suddenly he had this urge to grab her and kiss her senseless. He looked back up to her eyes and their eyes met in an intensifying gaze.

"Uh are you two okay?" Krillin asked. Trunks too busy looking at Marron that he barely heard what Krillin had said. He nearly gave into his urge when she smiled at him.

"How are you Trunks?" she asked. He licked his lips.

"I'm fine. What about you?" She smirked and walked up closer to him.

"Meet me at the front of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and you'll find out." she whispered and walked off. He gaped at her as she walked away from him swaying her hips so mesmerizing. It took him awhile to regain his senses. He realized that Krillin was no longer there and silently thanked Dende that he wasn't there. He slipped away from the rest of the Z gang, who were waiting for Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha to arrive.

He walked to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to see Marron leaning up against the wall. She spun around to see him and a smile grazed across her lips. His heart warmed at the sight. He stopped and leaned against the wall beside her.

They both stared at each other the chemistry building up between them. Out of no where they launched after each other; he crushed his lips against hers. She snaked her hands up his chest until they were firmly wrapped around his neck. He had his hands wrapped around her waist. He pulled her closer and she moaned. He smirked before he allowed his tongue to glide against her lips. On feeling his tongue on her lips she shivered and gave him access to her mouth. He moaned as he felt her sweet tongue slithered against his. Each stroke with her tongue was like candy on Halloween night. He took advantage of her tongue before he made his way to her neck. At this time she was already pressed against the wall. He flowered her neck with pecks of kisses. She giggled at the gesture. He listened as his kisses made her laugh before he allowed his tongue to trail against it. He heard the laughter stop and a gasp slipped her mouth.

"Oh Trunks.." she whimpered and he smirked at the pleasure he was giving her. He felt Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha's ki approaching. He pulled away from her. She looked up at him confused. He cupped her face in his hand.

"We'll finish this later. We got to go." he told her silently and she nodded. He sneered at her lost of words. He walked away and she left in the opposite direction. He made his way back to the group. They were all waiting for Dende to start.

"Care to tell us what's up Dende?" Gohan asked. Trunks turned his attention to Gohan. The Demi-Saiya-jin had change drastically. Gohan had hung up his training Gi for glasses and Dress shirts, then again so had he. He redirected his attention to Dende who was probably trying to figure out how to break the news to them.

"Ummm…earlier yesterday I received a revelation. In this vision I was taken to the Dark realm where a voice spoke to me. He told me about a new warrior that will be coming our way-" he strated before he was interrupted.

"A new enemy, just great and here I was just getting comfortable with the peace around here." Yamcha shouted.

"Shut up you idiot! Can't you let the Namek Speak!" Vegeta roared. Dende sent a look of gratitude towards Vegeta. Vegeta grunted.

"Yes. Thank you. Now he warned me about a new enemy that will be coming our way in approximately eighteen years by the name of Master Jolik. He also told me about their power and that they were basically unstoppable."

"So you call us all this way to tell us about an enemy that we'd be unable to stop in eighteen years!" Yamcha interrupted again.

"Yamcha why won't you shut up and let him finish speak!" Bulma shouted. Trunks groaned at his mother's outburst. He just wished his mother would get over the fact that Yamcha dumped her. Vegeta smirked at his mate's outburst.

"Ok, I would like if no one interrupts me from now on." Dende said mostly addressing to Yamcha. Trunks watched as Yamcha blushed.

"Now where was I? Oh yes he told me they were unstoppable however that there is only one way to stop Master Jolik. Vegeta I'm sure you've heard of the 'Supreme' before." Dende looked to Vegeta who was now to say the least shocked. Trunks brushed pass Piccolo and Tien to the spot where his mother and father was standing.

"Father, what is he talking about?" Trunks questioned his father. Vegeta looked to his son and shook his head.

"Yes, I know about the 'Supreme' but what has he got to do with Master Jolik?"

"The voice in the Dark Realm told me that he is the only one to stop Master Jolik."

"Okay can somebody tell me who is the 'Supreme'?" Pan asked. Trunks turned to her. He hadn't realized she was there. She was wearing her normal attire and her famous orange bandana.

"I don't know much about him, just that he's a fifteen year old Saiya-jin. But the voice did give me the prophecy about the 'Supreme' then again I don't know how to interrupt it." Dende said.

"Go ahead. Out with it. Let's hear this prophecy of yours." Pan demanded. Trunks shook his head at the bold and impatient seventeen year old girl.

"Oh yeah. Here it is.

A child of pure innocence trained in true harmony

A child that will hold the gift of power eternal

Here by the love of a half and a quarter

For neither a whole with a whole or

A half with a half

Could bring off a child with such a heart

He will exceed that of any other

Strength of his father and determination of his mother

Meant to be the greatest, all that is

Given to by the strongest of grandfathers.

He will be born a saiya-jin, the greatest of his race.

At the fifteenth year he will rise and take his place

Every one will know his power and will speak his name

That of the Ultimate Saiya-jin Warrior known as the Supreme." The gang was quiet, each trying t ponder what the prophecy meant.

"You all are idiots! Don't you understand what the prophecy is saying?" Vegeta spat.

"OUT WITH IT VEGETA!" Bulma shrieked. Vegeta covered his ears.

"Shut up WOMAN! You're going to send me deaf with that mouth of yours!"

"Well if you don't explain this prophecy to us I'll guarantee you'll be deaf when I'm finished with you."

"Fine! The prophecy is simply saying that a saiya-jin child will be born with unbelievable power. In his fifteenth year or in other words at the age of fifteen he would save the universe from complete destruction."

"So what you're saying is that we need to have more children?" Gohan asked.

"Not you, you idiot. You're already mated and besides the prophecy said the child would be born of a half and a quarter. You Idiot." Vegeta spat.

"There is only three half saiya-jins alive that aren't mated as yet and there is only one quarter saiyan and that's Pan. Since it's impossible for Pan and Bra to reproduce and Goten and Pan are family. That would only leave Pan and Trunks." Gohan verified.

"Well aren't you the smart one." Vegeta said ironically.

"I am not going to be mated with Trunks. Over my dead body!" Pan said.

"I agree! I will not be bonded to _her_!" Trunks looked at Pan with disgust. He just had the best time with a girl he liked and now he was hearing that he and Pan had to be mated!

"Pan, I'm not too happy about it either but it's the only way to save the universe." Gohan told his daughter.

"Dad, I'm ONLY SEVENTEEN! I have my whole life ahead of me, I won't throw it away to marry him and bear his children!" Pan was now looking at her dad, her hands clasped together and her eyes beaming with rage. Vegeta walked up to her, his expression angry.

"Now you listen up here brat! If you don't do this you won't have a life ahead of you to look forward to." Vegeta argued. Pan crossed her arms, this was a sign of defeat. Trunks silently cursed.

"Fine. But I'm not marrying him and after the kid is born that's it!" Pan mumbled. Trunks crossed his arms in rage. 'What in the world did he get himself into?'

"I don't agree with these terms! Besides how do we know Pan and I are going to give birth to the 'Supreme'?" Trunks looked at Pan, impolite thoughts running through his mind.

"Ummm..I agree with Vegeta and Gohan with this arrangement. See, the 'Supreme' has to be born in three years time." Dende said.

"**WHAT**!" both Trunks and Pan screamed together.

"I am not going to give birth to this idiot's kid in three years! What kind of crap is this?" Pan said pointing to Trunks.

"I'm not agreeing to this!" Trunks replied.

"Listen here you two. We know this is unbelievably crazy right now but you both have to understand that we don't have any other choice and we can't take the risk of ignoring Dende's vision. This might be the only way to save the Earth!" Gohan told them. Pan pouted and Trunks refused to look at Gohan.

"Oh this is just amazing! I'm going to have a grandchild in about three years. I am so happy! We must discuss arrangements. Pan, you will have to move in with Trunks. Goten sweetie you can't move in with Trunks, I mean it wouldn't give them time to bond. So I'll let you take Trunk's room at our house. Oh, this is just wonderful!" Bulma shrieked.

"What! I have to live with him too!" Pan screamed. Trunks covered his ears. His life was already hell and she hadn't even moved in yet.

"Yes brat. Now quit your whining." Vegeta told her. Dende cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"Now that we've dealt with that part of the prophecy I have one more thing to tell you guys. The voice also told me, he would send Goku back in three years time to train the little boy." Dende said and Trunks heard all the gasps around him at the news of Goku's return.

"Is he really coming back?" Pan asked, her eyes wide with shock.

"Yes, in three years time." Dende answered. Pan smiled and she raced into Gohan's arms. Gohan embraced his daughter but he was too distracted with his own sudden shock of his father's return. Trunks couldn't believe it, Goku was coming back. He cringed at the thought of why Goku was coming back. He frowned. Why him? Yes it was true he wanted to be a father but he didn't want to have them with Pan.

"I'm going home." Trunks announced. He was about to blast into the air when his mother grabbed his shirt and brought him back to the ground.

"Where do you think you are going mister? You have to take Pan with you! She is your mate after all!" Bulma stated. Trunks flinched at the word 'mate'.

"She's not my mate! Besides she can fly." Trunks retorted.

"TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ME THAT WAY! NOW PICK PAN UP AND FLY HER TO YOUR NEW HOME!" Bulma commanded. Trunks walked towards Pan and looked at her. She was scowling and grumbling. He furiously swooped her up into his arms and blasted off into the sky. They were flying for a few minutes when he looked down at her. She was still grumbling.

"What's your problem?" he snapped. She looked up at him, and if looks could kill he would be dead.

"Put me down!" she instructed. Trunks smirked and let her go. She didn't realize what he was doing so she fell down. She regained her composer and blasted after him. He noticed she was following him so he landed in his backyard. Smirking, he waited on her. She landed a few seconds after him. Her eyes were wide and filled with fury. She powered up and lunged toward him. 'And so it begins!' he thought before he blocked the kick she aimed at him.

Lolz….This was in my mind all day. I had to write it down before I forgot it. Tell me what you guys think!

Chibi Trunks: Goten I'm starving!

Chibi Goten: Yeah, I know what you mean!

Chibi Trunks: Hey when do you think Mrs. Gotenks is going to come back from the grocery store?

Trunks tilted his head back. After not hearing a response from Goten, Trunks becomes worried.

Chibi Trunks: Goten?

He hears some munching.

Chibi Trunks: What you got there Goten?

Chibi Goten: Huh? Ummm…Nothing?

Trunks looks behind his back and see's the bag of apples. He grabs it.

Chibi Trunks: Goten why didn't you tell me you had these? I've been starving all this time while you've been filling your stomach!

Chibi Goten: But Trunks there wasn't enough for you!

Chibi Trunks: You're right about one thing Goten. There isn't enough for both of us.

Trunks gulps down the apples and passes the empty bag to Goten.

Chibi Goten: Trunks that's not fair! I had the apples first!

Chibi Trunks: Remember something Goten…All's fair when it comes to food. Especailly if you're a Saiya-jin.

Goten pouts.

Mrs. Gotenks: I'M HOME!

Trunks and Goten dash to the door. Mrs. Gotenks screams as she is tackled to the ground by two hungry demi-saiya-jins.

Two hours later

Chibi Goten: How long do you think she is going to be knocked out?

Chibi Trunks: I'm not sure but she's going to faint when she finds out we ate all the food she just bought.


	7. Show & Tell

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own Dragon Ball Z or any part of the Dragon Ball franchise.

Ages

Pan:17 (going on 18)

Bra:18

Goten: 21

Trunks: 22

Uub: 24

Marron: 20

Okay to clear up some things here. I am NOT or will I EVER be a Marron fan or a MarronxTrunks Fan! Please keep in mind this is a Trunks & Pan fan fic. I did receive a review that said the Trunks and Marron Make out scene ruined the story. I am here to say that the reason I wrote in the Trunks and Marron scene was because when I visualized Trunks' situation, I noticed that he was openly ready to accept Pan. Therefore it would have been simple to just 'put' them together; now as a writer I don't like the easy way out. It is my opinion that each story needs a contradiction, if I kept both Pan and Trunks open to each other what kind of story would that have been. Like I wrote in the synopsis… Trunks grows to love Pan and vice a versa. True love doesn't just happen…..it had to be formed, strengthen and nurtured. And with that….I rest my case. Off to the story.

_**Chapter 7 *Show & Tell ***_

Trunks plopped a senzu bean into his mouth and grinded it against his teeth. She sure did a number on him even though she hadn't achieve the level of Super- Saiya-jin yet. He looked at her as she eat the senzu bean he had given her. She stood in the middle of the damaged backyard. He'd have to remind himself to install his GR in the house and to call a landscaper to repair the damage they had just done. He walked inside the house leaving the door open for Pan to come inside.

The place was already furnished; the things he could get done for being the President of the biggest company in the world. He ran up the flight of stairs and rushed into the bathroom to take a cold shower.

He spent two hours in the shower, dreading the moment he'd have to come out. He got dressed putting on jeans, a T-shirt and some socks on his feet. The temperature was set to 36 degrees Celsius and he was beginning to feel cold. He walked down the stairs and made his way to the kitchen to find Pan at the stove. She was about to put a pot on for rice, she looked fresh and vibrate unlike how he had left her earlier. She had on new clothes; she wore jeans, a white T-shirt and her bandana firmly placed on her head.

"Where did you get the clean clothes from?" he asked. She stopped chopping the herbs and looked at him. Her black eyes were shining straight through him.

"While you were taking forever in the shower, I flew home to take me a nice warm bath. I got dressed and packed a few things. Does that answer your question?" she replied. Her eyebrows arched at the question and he suddenly felt a little queasy. He nodded and she continued to chop the herbs.

"What are you making?" he asked trying to fill the void of silence. She chopped the onion allowing the knife's contact to the cutting board echo through the room.

"Trunks, how can you just sit their like nothing has happened. Don't you realize what I have to give up here? Don't you realize what's being ask of us? Trunks we have to give up everything! I have to give up my dreams and my goals I had planned for my life. And yet you sit here like nothing has happened. Like everything is fine and dandy!" she bit her lip and he knew it was the sign that she wanted to cry but wouldn't allow herself to.

"Pan you're not the only one going through something here. I've finally found a girl I'm interested in and then to hear I can't have any future with her because I have to mate with you isn't my definition of 'dandy' Pan! Besides it isn't like you're making things better Pan, whether you like it or not we're stuck together! And you better pretend you like it because in a few months time when our parents ask why we haven't mated or why you're not pregnant you better have a good explanation!"

"Oh that's easy, I'll just tell them you can't get the job done." Pan said as she released the knife. Trunks who was enraged by her words pounced after her and pressed her against the wall. She squirmed underneath his grasp.

"TRUNKS LET ME GO!" she shouted. He smirked at her. He took her hands and brought them above her head. She struggled to get free but he placed more forced onto her.

"Take it back Pan-chan!" he whispered in her ears. She shuddered.

"What, you're angry because I found out your little secret!" she mocked. He leaned down to her neck only allowing his breath to touch her skin. He leaned in closer and laid a kiss on her neck. She gasped. He brought the trail of kisses upwards. She stiffened when he placed a kiss behind her ear. He looked at her and saw the fear in her eyes.

"Be careful what you say Panny! Next time I might not be so nice." he whispered in her ears and she shivered. He let her go and sat at the table that was in the kitchen. He watch as Pan massaged her wrists and continued chopping. He smirked. Maybe next time she'll watch that mouth of hers.

_4 Months Later_

He sat on the couch watching some stupid programme on the channel. He looked up to see Pan on the opposite couch with a book clutched in her hand. It was four months since they were informed of their duties. Unfortunately for the world and their parents their wasn't any progress and he couldn't be happier. They lived in the same house but it was like they lived in separate worlds. She would go to school and he would go to work. Afterwards he would come home and she would have already cooked dinner and was either locked up in her room studying or on the phone crying to her parents for her to go home.

But today was different. Today was Saturday, that meant she didn't have school and he didn't have work. Normally they would go out with their friends and come back late in the night but not today. He hadn't any clue as to why he was still in the house or as to why Pan was still there. He shut the television off.

"What are you reading?" he questioned. She brushed her hair behind her ear and sighed.

"Trunks could you leave me alone? I'm trying to read!" she replied. He continued to watch her. She wore a big T-shirt with boxers and some white ankle-length socks. Her hair was neatly brushed and was laying on her chest. She wasn't wearing her bandana but an orange cloth tied to her right wrist. He noticed her smooth skin and gazed at her long and slender legs that were hanging out the chair. He hadn't notice that about her; he hadn't notice how gorgeous her legs were nor did he notice the way she played with her hair while she read. He grinned at her silently. She was unbelievably cute when she did that. What? What was he thinking?

'Yeah you were thinking how cute she was.' He couldn't deny it, he believed she was cute. Who was he kidding, the way she looked now was beyond cute. She was gorgeous. Where had that come from? Was he losing his mind?

His vigil of her continued, his eyes wandering to her face. She had rosy cheeks that complimented her skin complexion. She had big, beautiful eyes that held so much vulnerability. Many times he felt like he was just swimming through a black sea of purity when he stared at her. He loved her eyes. He smirked to himself, at least loved something about her. He sighed, before the picture incident he and Pan was good friends. Maybe he and Pan needed a truce. He wasn't sure they were capable of doing so but he'd surrender first just to save their friendship. He sat up in the chair crossing his legs for comfort.

"Pan…I think we need to talk." Pan looked up from her book and after a few seconds she closed her book and sat up straight giving him her entire attention.

"I think so too." He got up and walked to the couch she was sitting in. He sat a seat away from her and turned to face her.

"Pan, you've been my best friend from I could remember. Our friendship has always been something I cherished and I still do. But Pan I'm not willing to let that slip away even if it means the demise of the human race." She pondered about his words before she slid next to him. She hugged him and he gladly accepted.

"I've missed you Trunks. The past few months I've missed you. I felt like you didn't even care about our friendship. That you'd forgotten about me." she choked. She didn't sob but a few tears slid down her cheek. He felt his heart ache and the guilt trickle in.

"I've missed you too Panny. And if it means destroying the Earth to save our friendship, I'm glad to do so." She looked at him and her expression changed.

"Trunks we're not going to let the Earth be destroyed. I'm not too keen about the measures we have to deal with to save the planet but I'll do whatever it takes to keep this planet and its people alive." she said sternly. He admired her for her determination and loyalty but he cursed her for accepting what was asked of her. Why Pan? For Dende's sake why Pan?

"Pan you can't be serious! You can't be willing to give up everything just like that!"

"We're Saiya-jins Trunks! Everything we've done in the past revolves around keeping this planet secure. I lost my grandfather many times because he had to do what was right for the planet and its people and I will not let him down just because I don't like the idea of having sex with you!" Trunks couldn't believe her and yet he knew what she was saying was the truth.

He was about to reply when he heard the door creak open. He felt his dad's ki walk toward them and he couldn't help but shake his head. What did this arrogant man want now? Vegeta entered the room only grunting to make his appearance known even though his ki was enough.

"What's up dad?" Trunks asked. Vegeta sat on the couch Trunks had just left. He kept his arms folded.

"Your mother sent me to see how things were going but from the brat's mark less neck and her untainted figure I'd have to say you've made little to no progress." He grunted. Trunks winced at his statement and soon found himself a little offended.

"And here I thought you were the Prince of all Saiya-jins. That you were capable of impregnating and mating this third-class Saiya-jin." Trunks felt his ki rising and his anger reaching boiling point.

"If I'm royalty then why I'm I being forced to mate and impregnate a peasant!"

"I am not a peasant and this conversation is inappropriate."

"Shut up brat! Formality went out the window when you were asked to give birth my brat's heir."

Vegeta turns to Trunks.

"And don't you dare call her a peasant, she has more potential then you. It isn't her fault you can't get the job done!"

"I CAN GET THE JOB DONE! WHAT MAKES EVERYBODY ASSUME THAT I CAN'T GET PAN PREGNANT? DID ANYONE EVER CONSIDER I WAS WAITING UNTIL SHE GRADUATED? OR THAT I WAS WAITING UNTIL SHE WAS EIGHTEEN? OR MAYBE…or maybe that I wanted her to live her life first or to accomplish some of those goals she had set for herself!" He said then he hung his head. He didn't want to see his father or Pan. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him and by the angelic movement he knew it was Pan.

"Well that's better! At least I'll have something to report." Vegeta said before he exited out of the house leaving Trunks and Pan alone. The moment Pan felt Vegeta's ki leave the building she tightened her grip on him.

"I didn't know that's how you felt. That's really nice of you!" Pan whispered.

"I don't want to talk about it Pan." Pan laid her head on his back monitoring his breathing. She sighed.

"Trunks I know you don't like the idea of us being together but could we- I mean could we at least give it a try. For the universe, for our parents and maybe just maybe even ourselves." Pan whispered to him. He sat up and Pan wrapped her arms around his waist and laid on his chest. His sweet aroma encircling her.

"Pan-We don't love each other in that way. It just- it can't work." he struggled to say. Pan looked up at him, her gaze lingering at his troubled eyes.

"We don't know what will happen. Do we ever know what's going to happen? Well except for that time with Future Trunks but the future is always uncertain for us. Besides who knows, maybe in time we'll eventually learn to love each other in that way."

"I guess it can't hurt to try!" Trunks said before he tipped his head back. She watch as he looked at the pattern on the ceiling. Pan cleared her throat.

"What?" he asked. Pan looked in his blue eyes and searched to find some sort answer in them.

"Are you going to kiss me now?" Pan asked. She watch as Trunks' eyes widened.

"Why?"

"Come on Trunks, we're going to have to do it some time. Besides I think it'll be like closing the deal. You know, like when you're signing a deal for your company you ask fo-" she explained before Trunks kissed her. The kiss was innocent and sweet. He broke away from her and she blushed.

"Pan that wasn't your first kiss was it?" he asked. She blushed. She shook her head.

"No but it was the best kiss I've ever gotten. My first kiss was from a boy in my seventh grade class. We were studying the solar system together and he happened to call my name. So I looked up and he pecked me on the lips. I was so angry that day that he gained a gut-wrenching pain below his waist and the solar system model we were using lost the planet Venus and Mars." she replied and she blushed. Trunks tried to muffle his laughter.

"I'm now realizing why you classified that kiss as the best kiss you've gotten. You want me to show you something better?" Pan blushed as she nodded. Trunks pulled her into his lap and gently cupped her chin with his hand before he pulled her toward him and their lips touched. His mouth began to take hers' as his sole possession. His lips tasted hers while his hands glided down to her waist teasing her until her lips opened wide to welcome his tongue. Without thinking, Pan brought her hands up to his hair, clutching his lavender hair and then weaving through it. He savoured her succulent taste and yearned to receive more of her. Every inch of her mouth was being discovered by his tongue. Each stroke was a new discovery. He broke the kiss and made his way to her earlobe. He nibbled on her earlobe and then worked down on a sensuous trail to her neck. She kissed him devouring his lips. She turned around to face him, wrapping her legs around his waist. She heard a gasp stuck in his throat. He murmured her name. He brought his hands lower stopping to appreciate her tiny waist line. Once again he broke the kiss to flower her neck with sensual kisses. She tilted her head back giving him full access. He became intoxicated by her scent and consumed her neck. She moaned and without thinking he tugged on her shirt. In that moment he regained his senses. He moved his hands away from her shirt and stopped kissing her. She opened her eyes and looked down at him.

"Why did you stop?" she asked.

"Pan….I think today's show and tell is over." he replied avoiding eye contact. She got off him and sat next to him. She snuggled up to him and rested her head on his chest listening to him breathe.

"I guess we'll have no problem with the attraction department." she said and once again she was right. There make out scene was better than one he had with Marron. He wasn't sure that was even possible but it was. Her lips were like sugar and her hands were mesmerizing and skilled in the art of teasing. He wasn't in love with her but she was right about one thing, he was attracted to her and there was no denying that.

"Nope. In fact if we don't be careful we might have our son before he's expected to come into the world." Trunks replied. Pan wrapped her arms around him. No sooner had she wrapped her arms around him than they fell asleep in each other's arms.

What do you guys think? I like it! I just hope you agree! This is their chance…who knows maybe they'll work out maybe not! You'll just have to wait and see.

Chibi Trunks, Chibi Goten and Mrs. Gotenks: Thanks for reading Chapter 7 folks! Happy 7th Chapter?

Chibi Goten: Why are we celebrating a chapter again?

Chibi Trunks: Because….uh….because it's a chapter Goten!

Chibi Goten: Oh, you're so smart Trunks!

Chibi Trunks: My mom's a genius there's no wondering where I got it from Goten!


	8. Prom and I'm Trunk's Girlfriend!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own Dragon Ball Z or any part of the Dragon Ball franchise.

Ages

Pan:17 (going on 18)

Bra:18

Goten: 21

Trunks: 22

Uub: 24

Marron: 20

Hello….Sorry about not posting a new chapter this week. I was busy with school….(sooooo many responsibilities.) My bestie told me I MUST update today…and I got a few reviews anxious for my new chapter…well here it is. Wait….I must introduce the new character (which I invented) to the story. Give a round of applause to Kelly Charlton.

Character Sketch

Kelly Charlton

Age: 18

Description: Black hair, dark brown eyes, a small nose (barely even there). She is thick and curvy. She has a nice smile and pearly white teeth.

Personality: She is energetic, flirtatious, loyal, and intelligent. She is popular and even though she acts like a girl inside she is a tom-boy like Pan.

Relationship status: single

Relation to any character in this fic: Pan's Best friend besides Bra.

Now to the story! Keep an eye out for Kelly!

_**Chapter 8 *Prom and I'm Trunk's Girlfriend!***_

Pan chewed hungrily on the pencil. Maths class was always a bore to her. She always knew the answers to the questions. Mr. Layton was her Maths teacher and he was very interesting, especially to the girls. The man was in his early twenties, he had blonde hair that extended to his back but he kept it in a ponytail. He had blue eyes and his smile was stunning. Not to mention the man was in excellent shape. His shirt outlined every line in his muscular body. He hadn't any problem gaining the attention of the class, it's just he had a problem getting the attention off him and on to the work on the board.

She sighed sadly; she looked at the work he had on the board. Quadratic equation, what was he thinking? This topic was for tenth graders. She started on her work, stifling a grin when she came cross a question that was suppose to give her some sort of difficulty. After completing her work she took out her copy of "Luxe" and began reading.

The bell rang as Pan was reading about Will and Elizabeth's affair. She marked the page and walked up to Mr. Layton's desk. He stared at her and she gave him a wary smile before she placed her book on the desk and existed out of the classroom.

Pan shuffled through the crowd in the hall trying to make it to her locker. She bumped into this frizzy, red-head guy before she safely made it to locker 219. She dialed in her code and took pleasure in hearing her locker open. She threw her books inside and took out the ones she'd need for homework. She slammed the door shut after she was finished and headed towards the exit.

"Pan. Pan!" Pan heard as she was about to head outside. Pan turned around to met the black-haired girl named Kelly running towards her. Pan smiled.

"What's up Kelly?" Pan questioned. Kelly smiled and Pan knew what she wanted in that moment. Kelly wanted to know her plans for the senior prom. She had been nagging Pan about asking someone to the prom for weeks and Pan had politely declined the offer informing Kelly that she hadn't any interest in going to the senior prom.

"No Kelly I'm not going?" Pan replied. Kelly pouted. Pan turned her head and grunted.

"Please Pan! Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please!" she cried.

"Doesn't matter how many times you beg it's not going to get me to attend the senior prom!"

"But Pan this is the last prom we'll ever get to go to! The last time we'll see our friends, the last time we'll dance in this school gym and drink punch that Jimmy Henderson spiked. How could you miss something like that?" Pan stared into big dark brown eyes that belong to the pleading girl in front of her.

"Okay, I'll think about it!" Kelly jumped up with joy and clapped her hands in pure excitement.

"Okay Pan! But _really_ think about it! Anyways I got to go! Talk to you later Pan!" She said before she dashed out of the hall. Pan sighed. She busted through the doors and walked until she was out of sight. She checked to see if anybody was near the area. She thanked Dende when she didn't feel anybody's ki near her before she blasted into the sky towards Capsule Corporation.

She enjoyed the solitude while she was flying. She thought she'd visit Trunks since she hadn't anything else to do. It was the weekend, and for the first time she had nothing on her schedule.

She landed in the parking lot away and walked to the building. Capsule Corporation was a multi-billionaire company. It was known for it's famous capsule products and was known on the international level. It was just recently Bulma Briefs retired her presidential status and gave it to her son Trunks. Although, the office thing wasn't for Trunks. Pan had known Trunks didn't like being cooped up in an office. He had told her it made him cluster phobic.

Pan walked into the building when the automatic glass door opened up for her. She felt the cool air radiating from the air condition surround her body. She ignored the cold and walked up to the secretary.

Sophia Fyier was Trunk's secretary. She was a young and vibrant women no older than 21. Her blonde hair was tucked in a tight bun while a strand of her hair was loose on the side of her head. She had green eyes and she frowned a lot. She wore a pink shirt with a black short skirt and a pair of black and pink wedge shoes. She looked up at Pan.

"I'm here to see Mr. Trunks Briefs."

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked. Pan shook her head.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Briefs is a busy man. He isn't available at this moment but do come again." she said before she looked back down at the papers she had on her desk. Pan felt her anger boiling. She slammed her hand on the secretary's desk to demand attention. The woman looked up at Pan.

"Listen here Lady! I told you, I came to see Mr. Briefs and see him I will but the next time you talk to me like that, I will personally have you fired. By the way, you should be careful of the way you speak and act towards people you might never know who they are." Sophia stared at Pan and she clenched her fist.

"Who are you to come barging in here and insult me like that? You have no right!" Pan smirked. Pan held her head in the air and flipped her hair off her shoulder.

"Who am I? I'm Trunk's girlfriend. And trust me when I see him, I'll be sure to mention you." Pan sneered. Pan walked out of the building and flew up to Trunk's Office.

**At Trunk's Office**

Trunks was signing a few papers when he heard a knock at his window. He knew it was Pan, he had felt her ki land in the parking lot and felt it spike in the lobby area. He spun around and opened the window to let her inside. Pan hopped inside and shut the window behind her. She walked over to Trunks and pecked him on the lips. This was their ritual since they were trying hard to get along or find some type of gateway to fulfill the task that was giving to them. She began to walk away when Trunks yanked her into his arms. With his arms securely wrapped around her waist he smirked at her sudden shock

"Come on now Panny! I've had a hard day at work, you can't expect me to survive off that little peck do you? That was an appetizer, I need dinner." He sneered before he captured her lips with his. She parted her mouth instantly giving him full access to her mouth. Trunks couldn't deny that he loved kissing Pan. It was something about the way she tasted, or the way she glided her tongue along his. He couldn't lay his finger on it but Pan had a technique that no other girl he had kissed before had. He brought his hands up her waist and pulled her closer to him. He thrust deeper into her mouth exploring paths he didn't before and he prided himself when he heard her moan. He tightened his grip on her waist and he felt her hold back a gasp in her throat. Trunks began to nibble sweetly on her lips, and then trailed down to her neck where he was engulfed by her invigorating aroma. He felt himself going on edge every time he inhaled her scent. He caressed her neck with his kisses and gently with his tongue. He felt her shiver at the moist touch.

He didn't know where this attraction between him and Pan had came from but it sure was strong. He couldn't keep his hands off her and when he started he found himself needing a lot of self-control to stop. He went back to her lips and devoured it for the final time. He thrust into her mouth and stroke her tongue ever so gently. Pan responded to his plea and gave her tongue to him. He built up the nerve to pull away from her but failed. He tried to stop his hands flowing up her shirt but he failed. His hands met with her breasts and with his thumb he caressed it tenderly. He felt her gasp and then grab his shirt tightly. He knew he could take her right there but the idea of treating Pan like some cheap-whore made him break away from her.

Pan tried to catch her breath before she moved away from Trunks and sat down. He fixed his clothes and sat down behind his desk.

"I'm sorry it's just the attraction is off the roof Pan!" he said as he ruffled through a few papers on his desk.

"I understand Trunks. Your not the only one feeling that way but we've got to learn how to control it."

"Yeah, I know but sometimes Pan, when I'm with you I feel like it's impossible to stop. I hear my brain screaming it out loud to me but my body does something else. I don't have any idea as to where this attraction came from but a part of me doesn't want it to go away. I mean the attraction I have for you is mind blowing!" Trunks said and he couldn't believe he had confided to Pan with that. She smiled and move towards him. Trunks leaned back when he saw her sit on the desk with her legs cross. She wore a very short jeans skirt that revealed her smooth legs and a white shirt that stopped above her waist.

"So you can't control it huh? So what would happen if I happen to do this." she said. Pan pushed her leg into his lap and Trunks glided his hands up and down her nicely shaven legs. She tossed her head back and bit on her lip. Trunks grabbed her by the waist and brought her towards him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and looked into his eyes. Trunks stared into her beautiful black eyes and he couldn't help but love the way they stared at him.

"Now that I've got you into a reasonable position, will you tell me why you came here?" He asked.

"I came for two reasons. The first is that you need to fire Sophia. She was impolite and refuse to let me see you! I want her out of here!"

"Come on Pan she didn't know who you were. How about I just give her a warning and cut her pay? Will that make you happy?" He asked.

"Oh, okay but if she cross me next time, I'll blast her to the next dimension!" Pan said and she pecked Trunk's lips.

"Now what's the other reason?"

"Oh ummm….just to ask if you'd take me to my senior prom!" Pan exclaimed. Trunks eyes widened.

"Come on Trunks! I mean you don't have much of a choice, you are my boyfriend! It's your job to accompany me to these events!" Trunks thought for awhile before he responded.

"Okay, but only if you accompany me to this formal party in August for our company."

"Sure! Anything!" Pan said.

"Anything?" Trunks inquired. His eyebrows arched.

"Stop it Trunks! You're at work!"

"Pan, it's too late for that! You're sitting on my lap with your legs wrapped around my waist and you're talking about me being at work! It's a little to late to make that statement!" Pan blushed as she got off Trunks and headed towards the window.

"I'll see you home soon! I'm going to cook dinner!" she said. Trunks walked over to her and kissed her before she flew out the window. He sighed. He couldn't help the desires that flow through his mind because of that girl. He'd visit his dad tomorrow to figure out what was going on between him and Pan. Maybe if he understood it, he could handle it better. He sat down at his desk and continued to sign papers. Deep down….he wanted to hurry home to meet Pan inside the kitchen cooking up a nice meal for the both of them.

Done! This chapter is done! Review; tell me what you think!

Chibi Trunks: Goten? Mrs. Gotenks? Where are they? I guess I'm alone. Ummm…..what am I suppose to do?

Trunks sees the power on the shelf and gets a bright idea. He grabs the powder and runs to the living room and sprinkled the powder on the tiled floor. He puts on some socks and walks on the tile.

Chibi Trunks: WHOAH! Yeah!" He shouts as he glides across the floor!

CRASH! BOOM!

Trunks hit the Saiya-jin proof door and is knocked out cold

BEEP! BEEP!

I'm sorry to interrupt this program due to technical difficulties! Please reconnect your wires in order to continue to watch this program.


	9. A Talk with Vegeta & Stage Two

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own Dragon Ball Z or any part of the Dragon Ball franchise. But I do own Kelly Charlton!

Ages

Pan:17 (going on 18)

Bra:18

Goten: 21

Trunks: 22

Uub: 24

Marron: 20

Kelly: 18

Hello…..Readers! Thank you for the reviews! I couldn't be happier. I am most grateful for you taking the time to read my story. Well here it is!

_**Chapter 8 * A Talk with Vegeta & Stage Two! ***_

Trunks burst through the doors of his parents house. He made his way to the kitchen to find his mom and her friends over. She was having her cooking club and the members (Chichi, 18, and Videl) were over. He sighed. Why didn't he go to the GR like his mind told him to. Now he would have to answer a million questions before he could find his father.

"Hey Trunks!" his mother said.

"Hi Mom." he replied. On hearing his voice the rest of the gang turned to face him.

"Hello Trunks!" Videl, and 18 said together. Trunks waved to them.

"Trunks dear you look too thin. Trunks are you eating on a regular basis? When was the last time you had a home-cooked meal?" Chichi inquired. Trunks watch as Chichi walked around him trying to get a view of him.

"Yes, I'm eating on a regular basis! In fact I think I'm eating too much. If Pan keeps cooking meals like she does everyday I might have to train fourteen hours a day instead of ten!" he replied. He notice at the sound of Pan's name the room cooed at him.

"Awe Trunks, How is our little Pan?" Bulma asked. Trunks looked at his mother.

"She's fine. She's goes to school everyday, she doesn't get in any trouble, she's acing all of her classes and she doesn't cause any problems at home, so overall she's fine." Bulma shook her head.

"Trunks, why are you talking about her like she's some child you're taking care of? Besides I meant how are things between you and Pan?" Trunks blushed.

"Oh my gosh, Are things going _that_ well Trunks?" Bulma asked after she saw Trunk's reaction.

"Like I said, things are fine. And things aren't _that_ well mom! We're going to see how things work first. And I'd be happy if people stop asking us about how things are going! This isn't something we're comfortable with!"

"Okay, we're sorry Trunks." his mom said speaking on behalf of all of them. Afterwards there was a moment of silence. He was about to go find his dad but his mother stopped him.

"So Trunks, we we're all wondering have you kissed Pan?" his mom asked.

"And if you did how many times?" Videl finished. It was normal for his mother to get into his love life but his girlfriend's mother too! Gosh why didn't he go to the GR like his mind told him to. He mentally slapped himself for being so foolish.

"Yes I have. As for how many times, I don't remember, I've kissed her a lot okay!" He watch as the women in the kitchen squealed with joy.

"Trunks when do you think you and Pan are going to give me great-grand babies? In a year or two?" Chichi stared at him. She had her hands on her hips and from her tone of voice she was completely serious.

"Ummm….I don't know if I could answer that. See Pan and I- HOLD UP! Why I'm I tell you guys this! I'm going to see dad. I think I've answered enough questioned for today." He said and then he walked out of the room. He heard shouts and complaints echo from the kitchen. He couldn't be more relieved. He walked into the living room to find his father sitting on the couch.

"Hey dad. I need to talk to you about something!" Vegeta looked up at his son and grunted.

"What do you want to talk about brat! Can't you see I'm busy?" Trunks looked around the room to discover what was it his father was busy with. Trunks shook his head. His father was a strange man, he'd always known that. Trunks sat on the sofa and faced his father.

"Dad, I need you to tell me about the 'Supreme!"

"What about him?"

"I need to know the effects he has on his parents." Vegeta roared with laughter. Trunks looked at him confused at his father's burst of laughter.

"I'm guessing you two have made it to stage one of the process!"

"Stage? What stage?" Trunks asked. Vegeta smirked.

"When the 'Supreme' is called upon, his parents undergo seven stages that prepares them for the birth of their son. Brat, you and Pan have made it to stage one according to the question you just asked."

"What are the stages?" Trunks questioned. Vegeta crossed his arms.

"Stage one is attraction. During this stage you find yourself drawn to the female. You will find yourself wanting her and in time you would have either controlled your desires or you have mated with her."

"So what you're saying is that I'm only attracted to Pan because of the kid?"

"Of course not brat! What kind of idiot question is that? The 'Supreme' doesn't force emotions on people. He only encourages what you feel. Apparently you and Pan had already gained some type of attraction towards each other and by the looks of it, it wasn't any small amount of emotion. Anyways, once the 'Supreme' feels an emotion that flows through both of you, he will only enhance it."

"Okay so that explains why we can't keep our hands off each other. Although it seems weird and naturally impossible that Pan and I would feel that way toward each other."

"You're attracted to her, are you not?"

"Yes but-"

'Then their isn't anything to explain Brat!"

"Fine. What is Stage two?"

"Stage two is Personal comfort."

"What?"

"It means you will find comfort in each other. You will find yourself telling Pan things you would never tell anyone even yourself. You will find times when you would find the need to express yourself to Pan and vice a versa."

"Dad, I think Pan and I have already passed Stage one. I told Pan something today that I didn't even knew yet."

"It's to be expected you idiot! The child has to be born in less than three years time. And you guys better get a grip on it or else." Trunks gulped and nodded his head for his father to continue.

"Now stage three is the easiest but the weirdest. Since you and Pan haven't mated yet, you have to undergo this stage. During this stage you become one."

"One? What does that mean?"

"Not completely one but emotionally one. You begin to feel each other's pains or emotions and in time you eventually start to hear each other's thoughts. You will be able to communicate through your minds instead of orally."

"That's going to be weird!"

"Didn't I tell you that brat!"

"Now, stage four is the sleeping stage!" Vegeta continued.

"The sleeping stage?" What in the world is up with these stages. Why in Dende's name did he have to go through this?

"You idiot. The sleeping stage is the time you sleep. Both you and Pan will sleep. You will want to sleep and both of you will find the desires to sleep ALL the time."

"Why do we need to sleep?" Vegeta smirked.

"You'll need the sleep. For the baby later in the months and other things." Trunks didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know what his father meant by 'other things'. He licked his lips when he saw an image of Pan in nothing but lingerie enter his mind. He shook his head. He didn't need those thoughts with his dad there. He plopped back into reality to find his father still smirking.

"Nice daydream son?" Trunks silently cursed at his father.

"What's next?"

"Don't order me around boy! I get enough of that from that woman in there." Vegeta spat.

"Fine. Dad could you please tell me the next stage."

"The next stage is the 'arminyno' stage, stage six. This is the only stage the 'Supreme' doesn't have any part in."

"Arminyo?"

"Yes, it means 'love'." Vegeta spoke the word like it was some kind of poison on his tongue.

"Love. So Pan and I will fall in love? Why is it that the 'Supreme' doesn't play a role in this stage?"

"Son, the 'Supreme' isn't God! The 'Supreme' can only allow you to feel what you're afraid to feel. With 'love' it isn't something we are afraid to love, it's something everybody wants!" Trunks gaped at his father's words. That didn't come out of his father's mouth! It was so sincere and real, and his father wasn't anything like that!

"So dad you aren't afraid of love?"

"Don't tempt me brat!"

"Sorry. So what's stage seven?" Vegeta smirked.

"Do you have to ask? After love is established, mating will occur if it hasn't already happened in stage one. At this stage and only in this stage will the 'Supreme' be conceived."

"So only when we arrive to stage seven can the 'Supreme' be born?"

"Yes but there is many issues revolving around the birth of the 'Supreme'. The child must be born in three years time, he must be born out of love. If Pan gets pregnant now without you two in love, it will be a normal kid. Lastly the child must be born naturally. Pan can not go to the hospital neither can she have a Caesarean."

"Why?"

"Brat, how would it look it Pan gave birth to a baby that came out in a Super Saiya-jin two form?"

"Not good. But is the child really going to be born a Super Saiya-jon two?"

"I don't know! However it isn't good to take chances. Besides if Pan doesn't birth the child naturally, the kid will probably die. Don't ask me why. I don't know."

"Oh. Thanks Dad. I just really needed to know. Anyways I'm going home. Oh by the way, I'm starting to train again; and I was just wondering, you wouldn't mind whipping me back into shape?"

"Just be here 6 in the morning brat. And tell Pan I'll see her in the afternoons from now on." Trunks nodded before he left the house and flew home to Pan.

**At Trunks and Pan's Home**

He opened the door, threw his keys on the table and shut the door behind him. The news his father had given him shocked him. He didn't know how to react to any of it. He made it to the kitchen where he saw Pan placing the salad on the table.

"Hey, right on time. I made Salad, Salmon with Spanish Rice and Mushroom Medley Au Gratin. And for dessert I made Saucy Apple Dumplings, is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's great!" He said then he sighed. She looked at him and an expression of concern lit up her face.

"You okay Trunks?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"No you're not." she walked up to him and neatly unloosed his necktie. She took of his coat and flung it on the chair. She took his hand and made him sit down. She took up his food and placed it in front of him.

"Want to tell me about it?" she asked. He took a few gulps of his food.

"It's just I'm a little freaked about us and the kid." Pan went behind him and began to massage his shoulders. He almost melt when he felt her gentle hands maneuver over his shoulders.

"I am too Trunks. Every day I wonder about whether or not I'm doing the right thing. I mean I think about how this is going to mess up your life and how you have to take on a responsibilities that you shouldn't have at your age."

"What are you talking about Pan?" he asked. He chewed on his food and took a few more gulps when he started to hear some sniffing. He swallowed the food in his mouth and turned around to see Pan crying.

"Awe Pan." He grabbed her by the hand gently and then pulled her into his lap. She cried on his shoulders. He began to stroke her hair.

"Ssh, ssh, Pan. Come on Panny. You're not messing up my life. And what responsibilities are you talking about Pan?"

"The baby and me. We're going to be a nag and that's too much stress and load on you." she cried. He tighten his grip on her and continued to stroke her hair.

"Pan you're not a load or a responsibility to me. You're my best friend and at this moment you're my girlfriend, how can I look at you as a load. As for the baby, he isn't a load neither. Yes he's going to be our responsibility but Pan, he going to be our kid. He's going to be our child and I feel honored and privileged that you would give up your dreams and goals to have my kid. I should be the one crying about messing up your life!" he said.

"Oh No Trunks! You're not messing up my life and neither is the baby. I want this Trunks. I want to be with you and have you're kid. At first I thought it was a disaster but now I don't mind. I like coming from school and making dinner for you. I like washing our clothes together, I like cleaning with you on Saturdays. I like it all because Trunks, I like being with you. And don't you ever think you're messing up my life." She wiped her tears.

"As long as you stop thinking you're messing up my life." she nodded. He kissed her before she went and sit down to eat her dinner. He sighed. Stage two complete. His dad wasn't lying when he said they'd be sharing things they themselves didn't know.

"Trunks where did you go after work?" she asked before she took a bite of lettuce. He grinned at how cute she was when she bit things.

"I went to see my dad."

"Oh yeah? What did you two talk about?"

"Just some stuff about Saiya-jins. Oh by the way he said your training will be moved to afternoons instead of the morning." Pan stopped eating.

"Why?"

"Because he's training me in the mornings."

"Awe, no fair Trunks! Besides why do you need to train?"

"Because you keep feeding me big meals and I can't help myself. Besides I have to keep in shape for my woman!" he teased. Pan threw a piece of lettuce at him.

"So, that's how you want to do it Panny?" he asked before he threw a piece of tomato at her. She knock it out of the way. Trunks got up and ran from the table.

"I'll get you for that Trunks!" she said as she ran after him. He couldn't be happier.

This chapter is complete.

Hey, I'll update tomorrow….I promise!

I'm sorry but this program is still unavailable. We should have our program up and running in 15 hours. Thank you for watching the Trunks and Goten show! Starring Mrs. Gotenks.


	10. It's over & Did you forget?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own Dragon Ball Z or any part of the Dragon Ball franchise.

Ages

Pan:17 (going on 18)

Bra:18

Goten: 21

Trunks: 22

Uub: 24

Marron: 20

Kelly: 18

Chapter 10 like I promised! I feel awesome…..Thank you guys for everything, it's because of you I'm inspired to write! Anyways…..here we go.

_**Chapter 10 *It's over & Did you forget?***_

She stepped into the diner walking confidently towards him. She checked herself first, gently patting her white short pants and white short sleeved shirt into place. She checked her stilettos, making sure they didn't contribute to any embarrassing moments. She wanted this moment to be perfect. She brushed her hair behind her ears before she walked up to his table.

He had on his work attire; dress shirt, long blue pants, fancy shoes and neck tie. His coat was gently tucked away on the seat next to him. His hair rested neatly on his head. She loved his lavender hair. She cleared her throat to demand his attention. He looked up and suddenly he became shocked. He stood up.

"Marron! Uh….Hi! What are you doing here?" he asked. She looked at him and smiled.

"Just grabbing a bite to eat." He beamed at her and she felt her heart beat quicken.

"Uh…Why don't you join me?" Marron smiled at him and she slid into the seat opposite him. Phase one complete, on to phase two.

"Hi. Are you two ready to order?" The waitress asked. The red-head girl looked at Trunks with anticipation. Marron felt her anger boil.

"I'll have a cup of coffee!" she spat at the girl who was still drooling over Trunks. The red-head girl jumped and looked over to her.

"Oh, what about you?" she asked looking at Trunks again. Trunks stared up at Marron.

"I'll have a muffin with a cup of coffee. No cream please." The girl jotted down the order and left the table.

"So, we never got around to finishing what we started." Trunks' eyes shot up to hers. He grinned sheepishly.

"Uh, Marron…umm..I'm really flattered but I can't. See, ummm… I'm with Pan now. You know the whole 'save the world' thing. Marron shrugged.

"Here you two go." the red-haired girl said interrupting their conversation. She placed their orders in front of them. Marron took a sip of her coffee and felt it warm her body. She waited until the obnoxious girl left before she looked back up at Trunks.

"So? I still don't see what that has to do with us!" Trunks stared at her in amazement.

"Marron, I'm with Pan now, that means I can't be with you!" Marron shook her head and then took another sip of her coffee.

"Trunks darling, if I remembered correctly, Dende only mentioned you had to have a kid with Pan. He didn't say you had to marry her or be with her forever." Marron informed. M slouched back in her seat.

"True but what I'm I suppose to do? Have the kid with Pan and then leave her?"

"Yeah! What's wrong with that?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that she'll be the mother of my child. I can't just abandon the mother of my kid. That's just wrong and besides I wasn't brought up that way. I wasn't brought up to neglect my responsibilities Marron!"

"Okay I understand. But you won't be abandoning her, you'll just get rid of her!" She whispered. Trunks went silent for awhile. He looked at her with a horrified expression on his face.

"Get rid of her?"

"Yes. I know many ways in which we can do so. And once she's out of the picture we can be together and take care of the kid. _Together!"_ Marron leaned in to touch his hand. He yanked it away from her.

"Marron that is a despicable thing to say! I'm not going to 'get rid' of Pan! She's my girlfriend and the mother of my child for Dende's sake! Marron silently cursed at him. Why won't he take the bait? She began to cry, a trick she learned from her mother.

"Didn't our time together mean anything to you?" she sobbed. Trunks grabbed her hand to soothe her. Marron grinned to herself. He feel right into her trap.

"Marron it was one of the best moments of my life and even the best kiss I've ever gotten at the time but now I'm with Pan. I can't do that anymore. Marron, this thing between us ended a few months ago. I'm sorry but I care too much for Pan to hurt her!" Marron looked up at him, the rage filled deep within her eyes. She stood up and wiped the fake tears from her eyes.

"Trunks you're making a big mistake! Believe me when I say I won't stop fighting for you! Not Now! Not EVER!" she stormed out of the diner. Who was he to reject her? Her! Marron Chestnut, the girl who he wanted and longed for a few months ago! She'll show him! And Pan, well Pan, she'll never know what hit her.

**At Trunks and Pan's house **

He walked through the door, closing it behind him. He flung his coat on the coat rack and his keys on the table. He tossed himself on the couch and picked up the mail that was on the coffee table. He flipped through them.

"Hey how was you're day?" Pan asked. She had just walked into the living room. She had on one of his shirts, his boxers and the locket he had given her. He was too busy flipping through the mail to hear her. Pan walked over to the couch.

"Trunks!" he heard her shout. He pitched into the air.

"Gosh Panny, you don't have to scream! I'm right here."

"I know but I've been trying to get you're attention for a while now. How was your day?" Trunks shrugged.

"Good I guess. Nothing abnormal happened today! But enough talk about work, I want to hear all about your day." he said as he grabbed Pan and brought her into his lap. She giggled.

"Trunks!" she screamed when he began to bury his head into her neck. He inhaled her scent; he sighed. There wasn't any girl in this world that smelt like his Panny.

"Come on tell me about your day." he demanded. He nibbled on her ears.

"I can't talk with you-" she tried to say before she gasped.

"With me what?"

"With you..ooohhhhhhhh Trunks!" she moaned as he hit a sensitive spot behind her ear. He tried to stifle his laughter when he heard her growl.

"Okay, I'll let you speak!" He kissed her neck once more before he allowed her to speak.

"Okay, I finished up all of my exams today. I'm absolutely positive I ace them all. Then I paid my parents a visit. My mom questioned me endlessly about us. I left there to go get something to eat at Mario's but I saw you there with Marron." Trunks looked at her and she wasn't angry. He kissed her.

"Pan, you are so- so- incredible."

"What?"

"Most girls would have lost their minds if they saw their boyfriends with another girl but not you. Or they jump to some conclusion and then run away for years. I'm glad you're nothing like that. I'm glad you allow people to explain themselves first before you get yourself all worked up."

"Thanks. But Trunks, I trust you that's why I'm not worked up about it."

"Yeah I know. I was only with Marron today because- uh you remember when I said I found a girl I liked a few months back?" Pan nodded.

"Well I was really talking about Marron. See, before Dende told us about the prophecy, I was kind of involved with Marron. So today I broke it off with her. Well not break it off since it was over a few months ago but to tell her nothing can happen between us because I'm with you." Pan nodded.

"I didn't know you had a thing for Marron." Trunks brought his hands up to her waist.

"Yeah but trust me it was over the second it started. Now enough talk about Marron, I want her about you."

"What about me? Trunks there really isn't anything special about me?" Trunks looked at her. He felt his anger boil to it's peak.

"Don't you ever say that again! There is a lot of things special about you!" Pan looked at him in amazement.

"Like what Trunks?"

"Like your hands." He kissed her hands.

"Your neck." he kissed her neck.

"Your chin is absolutely exquisite." he nibbled on her chin.

"Your cheeks." he pecked each cheek.

"Your nose." he kissed her nose.

'Your forehead." he kissed her forehead.

"But the most special thing about you would have to be your personality." She smiled at him before she kissed him genuinely on his lips.

"Oh, how could I forget, your lips!" he said and then he kissed her lips affectionately.

"Trunks, you're so sweet to me. It's like I'm in a dream."

"I'm only sweet to you because you're sweet to me." Pan hugged him.

"Speaking of being sweet, when are we going to-"

"TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS! You know better than that, besides I don't want to be pressured into it. I want it to just happen you know."

"Yeah I know. I was only kidding." She got off him and he grabbed her hand.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Trunks, my senior prom is tonight. Did you forget?"

"No I didn't. Umm….so that means your graduation is tomorrow right?"

"Yes. And what's after graduation?"

"Umm…you're birthday. June 17th. See I haven't forgotten." Pan clapped her hands in excitement.

"Alright, go and get dressed. We have to make an entrance." Pan kissed him before she went upstairs to get dressed. Trunks sighed. How is it that his life had gotten better all of a sudden? He smiled to himself before he joined Pan upstairs.

Complete. The next chapter will be about: Pan's prom, her graduation, Pan and Bra talks, and Pan's birthday!

Chibi Goten: Trunks, you had the program knocked out for 48 hours!

Chibi Trunks: Goten, don't talk so loud. My head hurts.

Mrs. Gotenks: Do you expect any less? You slammed into a Saiay-jin proofed wall!

Chibi Trunks: How was I to know the wall was Saiya-jin proofed.

Chibi Goten: Uh Trunks…

Trunks looks at Goten who points to the wall he had just slammed into.

**CAUTION**

**THIS WALL HAS BEEN SAIYA-JIN PROOFED! BEWARE!**

Chibi Trunks and Mrs. Gotenks sweat drops.

Chibi Goten: I guess I'm the smarter one around here.


	11. A Series of Events

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own Dragon Ball Z or any part of the Dragon Ball franchise.

Ages

Pan:17 (going on 18)

Bra:18

Goten: 21

Trunks: 22

Uub: 24

Marron: 20

Kelly: 18

I'm back!…I'm really happy I finished this. To all my readers sorry I took so long but it's here. It took awhile but it has finally arrived, fresh off the plate! Enjoy!

_**Chapter 11 *A Series of Events!***_

"Pan! What's taking you so long?" Trunks shouted. He checked is Omega Constellation watch. Twenty minutes after eight. What was taking her so long? He walked over to the mirror that was hanging on the wall. He fixed his black bowtie. He was dressed down in a black suit. He brushed his fingers through her hair. He sighed. He'd just hope the paparazzi didn't ruin Pan's special night. She'd waited her entire life for this one night. Well that's the impression he got from her.

"Pan we're going to be late! What are you doing up there?" He shouted again. Gosh what was taking her so long? Didn't she buy a dress? She did didn't she? He hadn't seen her buy anything new.

"I'm coming Trunks, I just need to-I GOT IT!" she shouted back. Trunks whispered words of gratitude to Dende. Boy, women sure toke long to get dress.

"Trunks." Pan said. He spun around and literally she took his breath away. He didn't even know his little Panny was capable of wearing such clothing. Pan smiled. She wore a white, short and very fitted dress. The dress was decorated with beautiful silver horizontal and vertical lines. It had straps that helped reveal her cleavage. The dress stopped about ten inches above her knee and did a lot to flaunt her flawless legs. His gaze went down, lingering on her legs until he saw her shoes. They were silver heels to match with her dress. They had double straps and made her legs stand out more than they already had.

She spun around, her clutch purse in her hands. He noticed she hadn't wore a lot of make up. It seemed that she preferred her natural shade and he couldn't agree more. Her lips were glossed and seemed very voluptuous. She had her hair curled and for some peculiar reason, he saw a woman instead of a teenage girl.

"What do you think?" Trunks walked up to her placing his hands on her waist.

"You are absolutely breath-taking. Tonight, you have evolved from a little girl to a sexy, gorgeous young woman." he whispered in her ears. Pan giggled.

"So you like it?"

"I love it!"

"Good because I used your credit card." She pecked Trunks on the lips.

"What?"

"Don't get mad Trunksie, I just need a dress and this happen to be the one I wanted." She explained. Trunks blinked.

"Pan, I'm not angry about you using my credit card. You're my girl-friend now, you can buy whatever you want besides I like this dress." 'Enough to take it off.' he thought. He smirked.

"So, what are you mad about?"

"I'm not mad Pan. I'm just surprised, no scratch that, I'm shocked that you even went shopping even if it was online." Pan knocked Trunks on his shoulder with her purse.

"Well I am dating the president of Capsule Corporation. It's my duty as his girlfriend to look as lovely and beautiful as the first lady."

"Well, you're wrong about that. Because, you are much more lovelier and much more beautiful than she is." Trunks took her by the waist and kissed her. He felt her lip gloss made contact with his lips and he certainly felt when Pan tongue slid into his mouth. He didn't deny her entry, in fact he encouraged her. He was overjoyed to see her taking control.

Before he could enjoy the curves of her body and sweetness of her tongue, she broke the kiss.

"Trunks, we are going to be late!" she exclaimed. Trunks who was still offended that she had ruined their moment was trying to comprehend what she had said. He looked at her and she took her hand in his.

"Let's go. Come on." Trunks followed her.

Pan and Trunks quickly made their way into the Gymnasium of Pan's High School, Orange Star High. Trunks looked around him. Flashy lights, punch, chips, a dance floor of people, music and the leaking ceiling. Yup, nothing had changed since he was in high school.

"Trunks, I'm going to the Ladies Room.: Pan whispered. Trunks nodded.

"Surprise to see you here!" a voice screamed above the music. He spun around, to come face to face with his sister.

"Well, surprising things happen everyday."

"Why are you here Trunks?"

"I'm Pan's date." he stated proudly. Bra snorted.

"What, did she bribe you?" Trunks frowned.

"No, she didn't bribe me, or guilt me into it. I came because I wanted to and because Pan's my girlfriend. And I care a lot about her."

"Care a lot about her? Oh please! Everybody knows that you're only with Pan because you've always wanted to have sex with a virgin."

"Bra you know that isn't true. I really do care about Pan. I want to-"

"Don't say it! Don't you dare say it! Trunks who are you trying to fool? Pan? Tomboy Pan. Trunks she isn't even pretty. What about Marron?" Trunks' ki spiked. He felt the surge of power flowing through his veins.

"Marron? I don't want to be with Marron! And so what Bra, if she's a Tomboy that doesn't affect the way I feel about her. Damn Bra, why do have to such a high school bitch! I watch Pan come into my room that night with her concerns vividly present on her face. I listened to her cry the past few nights over you Bra. She misses you, she wants to be you're friend but once again your stupid pride got the best of you. Did you even know why she went sparring with Goten and me? Because she doesn't like parties, especially parties with guests she doesn't even know and Bra she's not even comfortable around you. That's why she spends most of her time with Goten and me because we understand her. But you're right about one thing, Pan isn't pretty, she's beautiful."

"I didn't know she felt that way, she never told me that's how she felt."

"That's what she was trying to tell you the last time you two talked. She was trying to tell you, she wanted to be you're friend but not with the hassle you were putting on her. Bra, could you put your stupid pride away and talk to Pan."

"Don't tell me what to do!" she spat. She walked away from him. He smiled. It was really odd at how similar his sister and father was. Her response clearly meant she was going to talk to Pan but because of her pride she refuse to let Trunks or anyone know that he had been right.

_**With Pan….**_

"Spill! How is it that the CEO of the biggest industry in the world is here at OUR senior prom and your boyfriend? If I wasn't so happy, I might have been very angry with you!" Kelly told Pan. Pan had met up with her when she was returning to Trunks.

"Well, we've known each other our entire lives. Our parents were friends in their earlier years. As for our relationship, we've always been close it's just a few months we decided to give it a shot and we've been strong ever since." Kelly squealed with delight.

"Panny, I can't believe you didn't tell me about him! I hope I'll meet him soon." Kelly winked at Pan. Pan giggled at her friend. She finally knew why girls giggled like fools over boys. But Trunks wasn't a boy, he was a man and tomorrow she'd be a woman. She smiled.

"So I'm I still invited to your birthday party?"

"It's not a party, it's just a nice gathering of my loved ones and friends."

"Gosh Panny, you make it sound like a funeral." Pan blushed.

"I'm sorry, it's just I'm not good with parties." Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Anyways, I have to get back to my date. See you tomorrow!" she shouted over the roaring music. Pan waved and wavered her way through the crowd. She saw Trunks leaning against the wall with a very Vegeta-like pose. She grinned at him.

"Oh my, when you stand like that I suddenly remember that you're a prince." she tried control her giggling fit.

"Well, royalty only matters when the race isn't extinct or endangered. Besides my princess, I'm hurt that you forgot about my royal heritage." He pouted and she kissed him.

"I haven't forgotten. On a serious note, Trunks are you proud of who you are?" Trunks looked into her eyes. He took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist and her arms draped around his neck. They moved to each beat like it was their last.

"I'm proud of who I am. I love that I'm a Saiya-jin but I find myself privileged to be human. So all in all, I couldn't be more proud of my heritage than I am now." Pan smiled.

"I feel the same way." She rested her head on his chest.

"What's that perfume you're wearing?" he questioned. She sighed.

"Chance by Chanel. Why?"

"I'm just curious. The aroma is invigorating." Pan smiled broadly. She had bought that perfume especially for him and she was pleased that he adored it. They continued to dance in pure silence. It wasn't until another slow song was played did he break the silence.

"Pan did you tell your parents that your prom was tonight?" Pan froze. She hadn't. How could she be so dense? Trunks looked at her.

"No Pan you didn't! Now they're going to think I'm keeping you for myself." Pan blushed at the comment. Actually that's how she wanted it.

"I just forgot. Besides it's only my senior prom."

"No Pan, it's much more. Remember, memories aren't just an excuse for people to remember the times they spent together, it's a way to cherish how far we've come." Pan stared at him for a few more minutes before she laid her head back down on his chest. She'd have to remember that but for now she'd just enjoy this moment.

_**The Next Day….**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen…Your Valedictorian." Mrs. Gilson announced before she took her seat. Pan walked up to the podium breathing evenly while clutching the podium in her sticky hands. She was nervous, this was the moment she was waiting on, the moment her parents had longed for and the reward her grandmother always envisioned for her. She moisten her lips, took in a deep breath and smiled.

"As I sat down with a pen clutched in my hands and a folder sheet in front of me, I thought about what I should say. I sat there with my eyes focused on the paper and my mind trying to conjure up something to write and after three of hours of pure uninflected hours, I gave up. I was disappointed in myself, I was never known as one to give up and to allow a simple speech to defeat me made me ashamed of myself. At that moment an idea arose from my head, like a ray of sunlight in a dark moldy room. What I needed to speak about was right in my face. Determination. See ladies and gentlemen determination is what made me succeed in my short school years here, determination is what we will all need when we leave this institution and determination is what we need to survive this craze we call life.

To my classmates I challenge you to never stop dreaming, never stop believing in our innocent aspirations and to always be determined. Keep the youthfulness of ourselves, remain jubilant, be daring, remember the goals you set for yourselves and lastly remember the memories. Recently, a very close friend of mine said " Remember, memories aren't just an excuse for people to remember the times they spent together, it's a way to cherish how far we've come." My fellow classmates, we've come far and our memories are confirmation to that. Thank you Ladies and Gentlemen."

The crowd erupted into applause. Pan looked at her family, they were screaming loudly for her and she smiled. Her heart beamed. She returned to her seat. The rest of the ceremony blew passed and before long she walking towards her family and friends a newly graduated girl. She hugged her parents.

"We are so proud of you Pan. You've done something we all wished we had." her dad said.

"Dad didn't you already graduated as valedictorian of you're class?"

"Yeah but I didn't have all the issues you have to deal with to do so." Pan beamed at him. She thought about how he had to survive Marjinn Buu and worse her mother.

"You're father is right you know, we are proud of you. Having to deal with school while you try to save the world is a big accomplishment and we couldn't be more proud of you." Pan broke into a grin. She knew what would make her mother more proud of her but he wasn't due for another two years.

"Thanks." Gohan and Videl walked off to congratulate Bra on graduating. Pan sighed. She really wished her and Bra was still friends. She had gotten Trunks back, why couldn't she save her and Bra's friendship?

"There's my valedictorian. You know it's always been my dream to be tutored by the sexy valedictorian girl after school!" Trunks said. Pan giggled.

"So when did you have this dream? Before I was your girlfriend or after?"

"Always after baby. Always after!" Pan ran to him and embraced him. He smelled amazing. Pan inhaling his scent.

"So you want to get out of here?" he questioned. Pan nodded and felt his chest vibrate from his laughter. He picked her up and walked her outside. He shot up into the sky with his beloved secure in his arms.

_**The Next Day….(AGAIN)**_

"So what do you think?" Pan asked. She spun around allowing the dress to flare. What could he say? He had already told her she was gorgeous, beautiful, breath-taking and stunning. What else was he suppose to tell her? He was running out of words. She looked at him, batting those eyelashes and suddenly he knew what to tell her.

"You're mind blowing, you're more lovelier than a white rose in a field of prickly thorns." Pan blushed red. He didn't know what else to say about her, she was more than what words could explain. He just couldn't find a word to describe her outstanding beauty. She wore a black wool dress that stopped ten inches above her knee with orange suede-and-suede shoes, an orange satin bag and leather bracelets and earrings. Her hair was curled like she had for prom. Her lips were a succulent red and he felt the urge to touch it.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yup, let's go!" Before he opened the door a question slipped his mind.

"Did you buy this dress online too?" She nodded.

"Remind me to get you your own credit card because I like this." He pointed to the dress and once again Pan blushed red. He opened the door and she trotted along behind him.

Trunks parked the car in the front of the yard. He got out of the car and phased to Pan's side of the car and opened the door.

"Some one is being an arrogant gentlemen today."

"Only the best for my baby's birthday." he smirked. Pan got out of the car.

"Trunks what did you get me for my birthday?" Trunks stared at her and he remembered when she said that five years ago. He turned his head away from her and grunted.

"Trunksie please tell me, I promise I'll be nice." He turned around to see Pan pouting. He tried not to laugh.

"Trunks it isn't nice to be mean to the birthday girl!" she finished. Trunks sighed, his Panny was still outspoken, she just wasn't a little girl anymore. He shoved his hand into his pockets and pulled out a nicely wrapped present. He passed it to her and she grabbed it out of his hands. She unwrapped it with one tug. She opened up the tiny box and inside was a key. She stared up at him confused.

"It's a key to you're new car." she gasped.

"You got me a car?" she whispered only soft enough for Saiya-jin ears to pick up.

"Yeah, it's one of those Italian sports cars. Is that okay?" Pan screamed.

"Yes it's perfect. Where is it?"

"It's home. When we get back, it'll be in the drive way." Pan hugged him.

"Thanks Trunks! You're awesome." Trunks smirked.

"Yeah, I know."

"When you comment like that, I remember that you're Vegeta's son." Trunks flashed her his charming smile.

"Let's go before mom comes looking for us." Pan nodded and she took Trunk's hand and walked side by side with him.

_**With Pan….**_

"Hello dear!" her mom said when she saw her. She waved to her.

"Well don't you look stunning. Oh and Happy 18th Birthday." she hugged Pan. Her mother was so calm about this, normally she would be an emotional wreck.

"Thanks mom."

"Pan dear, why didn't you tell us that your prom was Thursday night?"

"Uh Uh.. It just slipped my mind. I'm sorry, it' just I wasn't really thinking about going so there really wasn't enough time to inform everybody." Videl smiled sweetly to her daughter.

"It's okay Pan but just don't forget to invite us to your wedding." she stated. Pan froze. Wedding? She wasn't going to have a wedding, besides who would she marry.

"I need a groom before I decide to have a wedding."

"What about Trunks?" Pan huffed. Trunks? Did she and Trunks have any future for marriage? She felt herself saddened at the thought. Trunks would never marry her, he already had enough struggles he didn't need a wife to add to that list.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." she said.

"Could you excuse me Pan, you're dad needs help with the balloons." Pan was about to question how she knew that but her mother rushed out of the room.

"Pan, Happy Birthday!" I voice said. Pan turned to see Bra. She was dressed in a sequined black dress with black five-inch heels. Pan loved the way she look but she always knew Bra was a fashionista.

"Thanks."

"Uh Pan, I was wondering would you like to go to the mall tomorrow with me. I know you're not into shopping but I'd really like you're company." Pan smiled. Bra was a proud girl therefore this was her way of saying 'I'm sorry, let's be friends again.'

"Actually I like to shop now. I'd be honored to join you." Bra raced to her and they hugged.

"I've missed you Bra."

"I've missed you too. Now could we stop all this emotional mush and-"

"What's wrong?"

"Ummm Pan, I have to go. You're Uncle needs another bowl of chips." she said. Pan was about to ask her how she knew that but she walked out of the room before she could question her. She slumped on the couch. The thought of her and Trunks never marrying came to her head. She got up and went back to the party.

The party was a success. She talked endlessly with Bra and Kelly. She was surprised when Kelly took a liking to Uub immediately. Goten stayed near the food table and every few moments Bra would check up on him. Pan was amazed at how close they were. Bulma argued with Vegeta the entire time. Her mom and dad were busy with each other and her grand mother was talking to Piccolo about her father's training. The cake was delicious, and everybody seemed to enjoy themselves. Her gifts were amazing. She got a cook-book from Chichi, a portable GR from Vegeta, a personalized capsule set from Bulma,new training Gi from her parents, Clothes from Bra, shoes from Kelly, a new laptop from Krillin, Eighteen and Marron. Unfortunately she had to open her gifts when Kelly had already left. They couldn't risk Kelly finding out about them. Pan always felt terrible about hiding her heritage from her best friend but everything comes at a price.

Pan flew to the area she went to on Bra's birthday. She sat down admiring the stars. She felt Trunks ki land near her. She sighed, she knew it wasn't long before he found her.

She heaved a sigh.

"What's wrong Panny-bear?" he asked. She wanted to smile at the nickname he gave her but she couldn't with her thoughts nagging her.

"I was thinking about marriage."

"What about it?"

"I was thinking about how I'd never be able to experience it."

"Says who?" he questioned. She looked across at him.

"What?"

"Who says you'll never experience marriage?"

"Umm…"

"That's what I thought. Now are you ready for you're second gift."

"Second gift? You spoil me Trunks!" Trunks flashed his prestigious smile and Pan beamed.

"Nah!" He pulled out a little black box and opened it.

"You see this ring?" she nodded.

"I got it for you to match with the locket I gave you for you're 13th Birthday but I think I'll make it a promise ring." Pan stared at the ring. It was a silver ring with hearts around it and a heart-shaped diamond in the center.

"Oh Trunks!" she sobbed. The tears drained on her cheeks.

"This ring will signify my promise to you. Today, June 17th the birthday of my beloved, I promised her to marry her and make her my wife one day. With God and Dende as my witness, I seal this promise with a kiss." He kissed her gently. It was the sweetest kiss she'd ever received and she couldn't be happier. They broke the kiss. He slid the ring on her finger and she snuggled next him. Her head on his chest and his arms around her waist, they laid on the floor staring at the stars above them. Each star an opportunity but she didn't need anything other than the man that held her in his arms.

Finished. Totally complete. I'll work on the next chapter to post on Friday! Goodnight!

**I'm sorry but the Chibi's are sleeping please view this show at an earlier time. Love…..The staff.**


	12. Stage Three but Stage Seven?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own Dragon Ball Z or any part of the Dragon Ball franchise. **_

_**Ages**_

_**Pan:17 (going on 18)**_

_**Bra:18 **_

_**Goten: 21**_

_**Trunks: 22**_

_**Uub: 24**_

_**Marron: 20**_

_**Kelly: 18**_

_**Hello…here is Chapter 12 like I promise. There is a little LEMON in there so CAUTION!**_

_**Chapter 12 * Stage Three but Stage Seven?***_

_**3 months Later**_

"Trunks did you find my English Literacy book?" Pan screamed from upstairs.

"No Panny-bear. I'll work on that this weekend." he replied.

"Okay." Trunks sighed. His relationship with Pan was hitting a dead end. They were still romantically involved but their communication was terrible. He longed for the days when he and Pan had so much to discuss. Now it seems the only thing she seems interested in is college. He really wanted those moments with Pan again, at least he would knew what she was thinking.

"Trunks, did you buy my Geometry books?" Trunks clenched his fists, gosh she was getting annoying. Pan came down the stairs.

"Trunks, I said did you buy my Geometry books? Remember I gave you the money yesterday to go and buy my books. Did you get them?"

:: If only I could get away from here then maybe I'll be able to concentrate::

"Then get away from here. I didn't know I was annoying you." Trunks looked up at her.

::I knew he couldn't handle buying my books. I should have just bought them online. Some boyfriend he is.::

"What's that suppose to mean? I've always been a good boyfriend, just because I forgot to buy some stupid books I'm suddenly not a good boyfriend?"

Pan froze.

::Gosh! Trunks?::

"What?" he snapped. Pan gasped.

::Trunks can you hear me?::

"Of course I can hear you what's the matter with you." He gawked at her.

"Trunks, I didn't say that out loud. I didn't say any of it out loud. That means-" she gasped when she realized what was going on. Trunks was left puzzled.

::What in the world is she talking about? Has she finally hit Looney Ville?::

"I have not hit Looney Ville. I'm trying to tell you that we can hear each other's thoughts. That could only mean we are bonding. Only I don't understand how we can be bonded if we haven't mated yet. Or have we?" Trunks backed off away from her.

"Hey, I would never do something as despicable as that. I've not some sex-hungry animal." Pan raised her eyebrow.

"I am Not!"

:: Like she could ever sleep through something like that. Especially if it's with me.:: He smirked. Pan knocked his shoulder.

:: I can hear you! You arrogant bastard!::

:: Hey, I'm only speaking the truth. Honey, your mind will only be on sleeping when I'm finished with you.::

:: Trunks, could you stuff your arrogance down your royal ass!::

::Touchy, Touchy! Someone needs to wash their mouth out::

:: I'm not a child Trunks. I'm a woman::

:: Trust me Panny-bear, you don't have to tell me!::

:: You sick brute ::

::Sick for you ::

:: Gosh, this is a useless piece of junk ::

::Why do you say that?::

:: Because, I'm not seeing any purpose this can give me::

:: Here's a purpose. When you are at school and you need to know where I am, all you have to do is talk to me telepathically instead of calling me on you're cell phone and getting in trouble with your lecturer.::

:: Aren't you a smart guy::

:: Hey at least we have something to talk about::

:: No offense Pan but for the past few months we've only talked about school, nothing else. I've been trying to get you to go to counseling with me but you're always busy! ::

:: Well I'm sorry for living my life. Besides why do have to go to counseling anyways? We don't need any help sorting out our problems. ::

:: It's not for sorting out our problems! It's a way for us to make our relationship stronger. Pan, I see a future for us. I didn't at first but I do now. I could see myself growing old with you and raising our kids up together one day. I don't want our kids to suffer because we failed to provide a loving home for them. I want to be a good father but in order to do that, I have to be a good boyfriend, a good fiancée and then a good husband. ::

:: Trunks I know but we're not normal. We can't just walk into a counselor's office and tell him about the way we feel. We are bound to let something slip. ::

:: I guess you're right but we've got to establish some way of communication in this relationship::

::Trunks, I think that has already been established! ::

:: Oh yeah. You know, I finally understand how my mother instantly knows what my father is thinking. It's creepy but comforting to know that it's just the benefits of mating instead of some odd mysterious gift she was blessed with. For years I believed my mom could read my mind ::

::Trunks? ::

:: What? ::

:: You're an idiot! ::

:: I'm not! ::

:: Yes you are! You actually believed Bulma could read minds. ::

:: Yeah, how should I know there was Saiya-jin packages when mating? :: Pan froze.

:: What's wrong Panny? ::

:: The day of my birthday I was talking to my mom. She blanked out for a while before she said my dad needed help with the balloons. What was weird about it was, Dad wasn't anywhere near us, he was outside in the back yard with you. ::

:: Yeah, I remember but Panny-bear, they're mated. It's to be expected. ::

:: I know but that's not what alarmed me. See after my mom left Bra came in. She was wishing me happy birthday and we were apologizing. But then suddenly she blanked out just like my mom and afterwards she said that my Uncle Goten needed more chips. I found it weird since Goten was outside with Bulma and Chichi. ::

:: Pan you're not saying? ::

:: If I'm correct Bra and Goten are mated. That means-::

:: Don't you dare say it. Don't you say it Panny-bear. ::

::They had sex. ::

:: Come on Panny-bear, that isn't something I want to hear. ::

:: You're such a baby. How can you call your self a man if you can't hear your baby sister had sex? ::

:: Simple, when I really love her and hate the fact that any male specimen has touched her in that way. ::

:: How do you think Uncle Goten will feel when he finds out we've had sex? ::

:: I don't care. He touched my sister, so he can't expect me to console him. Besides I'll think about that after we have sex. ::

:: You're a pig ::

:: I'm not! I just want the kid to come. I'm bored. ::

:: And how is a baby going to make you less bored? ::

:: Are you really asking me that? Think about all the fun we'd have picking out names, changing diapers, feeding and burping him. Teaching him how to walk, run, ride a bicycle and to turn Super Saiaya-jin before Goten and me. I can't wait till you're pregnant. I can't wait until he comes. ::

:: Trunks you are absolutely the most foolish, impatient and caring person I've ever met. :: Trunks blushed at the comment and Pan walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She devoured his lips and immediately plunge her tongue into his mouth. He couldn't deny that he love kissing Pan. He grabbed her by her waist pushing her up against his body. His tongue made swift, incursions into her mouth. Pan clung to him in desperation revealing to him her desire for more. He smirked.

"You know what I love about you the most?" He began to nibble her gently, tasting each piece of her chest and throat. Pan held her head back and started an exploration of his hair with her delicate fingers.

"What?" she murmured.

" I love the way I don't have to be extremely gentle with you. I love the way I can be myself around you. I love the way you smell, taste and most of all I love the way your body reacts to mine."

"Ummmmm….Shut up and finish what you were doing!" Trunks grinned but he didn't disobey her request. He made his way to the bottom of her waist. His hands crept under her shirt reaching her ribcage and he continued to move up. His hand covered her breast and he began to slowly create rotating circles on her breast. He felt when Pan gasp and heard her moan in euphoric pleasure. He went to her other breast and gave it the same treatment as the other. Pan cried out. He broke away from her and looked into her eyes. They were dark and from the look in her eyes he knew what she wanted.

He swooped her into his arms. She giggled and he rushed them upstairs. He burst through his bedroom door and gently dropped Pan into the bed. He followed behind her holding her hostage between his legs. Trunks looked into her eyes for some kind of objection but he only saw the eyes of a woman in need. He tore her red shirt open and flowered the top of her breast with loving kisses. He unlatched her bra, revealing her breasts.

"Who knew my Panny-bear was so developed."

"If you don't stop talking, I'll blast you into another dimension." Trunks smirked. He touched one of her crest with his fingers. She moaned under the sheer suggestion of simulation. Pan knew Trunks was being gentle with her when his fingers explored her, learned her and stroked her. She felt herself being brought to a pitch of arousal she didn't even know exist. She felt him cover her with his mouth and unconsciously her hand went to his head encouraging him to continue. His tongue circled around her nipple while his hands moved her thighs. His hands drew near the point where she demanded to be relieved. She murmured his name. She allowed a gasp slip her lips when she felt his hand over her. It thrilled her and she gasped once more when his fingers found their way under her panties. Sweetly and tenderly he touched her discovering she was wet from his sensual touch. He got out of the bed and unbutton his shirt and he removed the rest of his clothing. Pan stared dreamily at him, his chest was like that of a Greek god. He got back into the bed and Pan's hands touched his chest with pure possessiveness while he tore the rest of her clothes off. He moved lower and separated her legs. He knelt down between her thighs to receive the honor of his mouth. He kissed her into an endless stupor and Pan discovered something much more amazing than she had ever known. She felt the pleasure he was giving her but she knew it wasn't the one that could relieve the ache in the center of her.

"Trunks…I want…..I need you!" she managed to make out.

"Pan, I promise I'll make it as painless as possible."

"Okay." she whispered. He entered the threshold of her before he gave her all of him. She cried out when he broke her barrier. The tears flowed down and she felt when he brushed them away with his fingers.

"Just relax Pan. Just relax." he whispered in her ears. They seemed to have stayed in that position for hours. Pan felt the wave of pain suddenly turn into a flow of pure pleasure. Suddenly nature took over, Trunks' cautious thrusts became much faster and less careful. It seemed like eternity when he hit her sweet spot and completed his ultimate goal. Pan cried out his name. He rolled next to her and it was in this instant she felt the sweat on her body.

"Pan?" he huffed.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm a little sore but I'm happy. Although I find it strange that you didn't mark me?"

"Yeah me too, but my dad always said it was done out of instinct. I guess we really weren't following our Saiya-jin instincts." Pan suggled up to his naked body. They seemed to match perfectly. Pan knew she was falling in love with Trunks and she felt deep inside her heart Trunks was falling for her too. She began to doze off but before she did she thought something.

:: I 'm falling in love with you Trunks. ::

:: I 'm falling in love with you too Pan :: Pan heard him and she slept with a smile on her face as her boyfriend held her lovingly in his arms.

**Too…Much? Review! I will be posting tomorrow!**

Chibi Trunks: We are now open to questions.

Chibi Goten: Yeah! Questions.

Chibi Trunks: You can ask us anything and we will answer!

Chibi Goten: Yeah! Answer!

Chibi Trunks: Many people are wondering…What relation is Mrs. Gotenks to us?

Chibi Goten: Uh Trunks? What is she to us?

Chibi Trunks: She's our Godmother you idiot! How is it that you didn't know that?

Chibi Goten: Uh? I don't know.

Chibi Trunks: Anyways Mrs. Gotenks is our Godmother.

Chibi Goten: Yeah! Godmother!

Chibi Trunks: WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT!

Chibi Goten: Yeah! STOP DOING THAT!

Chibi Trunks lunges after Goten. **BEEP BEEP !**

**THIS PROGRAM HAS BEEN INTERRUPTED FOR YOUR PERSONAL BENEFIT. PLEASE CHANGE THE CHANNEL!**


	13. Ascension & Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own Dragon Ball Z or any part of the Dragon Ball franchise.

Ages

Pan:18 (going on 19)

Bra:19

Goten: 22

Trunks: 23

Uub: 25

Marron: 21

Kelly: 19

I didn't really feel like writing today but sometimes when we aren't inspired we end up with inspiration. Sorry for not updating when supposed to. See, I had lots of events yesterday and I couldn't come up with an idea for this chapter. So here goes.

_**Chapter 13 *Ascension & Tears* **_

_**4 months Later…**_

Pan felt depress, she was sure she was pregnant. She felt all the symptoms, and recently all she craved was food and sleep. She had cried her heart out when she visited the doctor to find out she wasn't pregnant. Trunks had comforted her, informing her that maybe it just wasn't time. She remembered the day clearly.

**************************** _FLASHBACK_ ****************************************

"Ms. Son is it?" the doctor asked. The middle-aged doctor took his seat in front of her and Trunks. She felt her breathing change and notice that Trunks held onto her.

"Yes." she choked. The doctor slid off his glasses, his gray eyes exposed to them.

"It seems your test came out negative. You are not pregnant." he said and Pan felt her heart break. Trunks comforted her, and Pan cried. Her lungs tried to exchange the air while she breathed.

"Come on Pan. It's okay. It just wasn't our time. We'll try again and we'll have our baby in no time." he said. Pan flung herself to him and buried herself in his chest and cried her heart out.

"It's okay honey, it's okay." he said as he brushed her hair. Pan felt like the world had crushed down on her. She felt like everything in the world was against her. She should have gotten pregnant. Hadn't her father and Vegeta said Saiya-jin woman were very fertile. So why is it she couldn't get pregnant? She chocked on a sob and Trunks kissed her head.

***************************** _END OF FLASHBACK _*********************************

She got up and grabbed her purse.

"Where are you going?" Pan jumped at the sound of Trunk's voice. She spun around to see him holding a bowl of chicken soup for her.

"I'm…I'm….going….going…to see the gy-gyn- gynecologist." she choked. Trunks placed the bowl on the coffee table and walked to her. He took her by the arm and led her to the couch. She sat hesitantly.

"Why are you going to see the gynecologist?" Pan turned her head away from him.

:: Talk to me Panny-bear :: Pan bit on her lip before she closed the connection. She didn't want Trunks in her head.

"Pan, talk to me." Pan shook her head. She didn't want to look at him. She didn't want him to see what a failure she was.

"Sweetheart, you-" She heard him sigh. She closed her eyes. His hand cupped her chin and he brought her direction on him. She kept her eyes closed.

"Look at me Pan!" he demanded. Pan slowly opened her eyes. She gazed into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Now tell me why did you want to see the gynecologist?" Pan looked at him and bit her lips trying to stop herself from crying. Sadly she couldn't control herself and tiny droplets of water slid down from her eyes. Trunks brushed them with his thumbs.

"I-I-wa-wanted-to se-e what wa-wrong with me!" she whispered.

"Awe Panny, there isn't anything wrong with you." Pan shook her head.

"Trunks, there has to be something wrong with me. How is it after such a passionate love making, I'm not pregnant? There has got to be something wrong!" she sobbed. Trunks held her in his arms.

"Pan it happens. Stop blaming yourself. There isn't anything wrong with you or me. It just wasn't time for our son to come. We'll work on it. You will be pregnant in no time." Pan nodded. She had to believe him. She had to believe everything was alright and that she'd be pregnant soon. She felt drowsiness weigh on her.

"Trunks why am I so tired lately. For the past two months I've been so sleepy."

"Me too. I think I've slept for eighteen hours yesterday. How about we head up to your bedroom and get some rest." Pan nodded.

"Trunks, could you carry me? I'm too tired." Trunks laughed. He got up with Pan securely in his arms. He kissed her lips and walked up to his room. He gently placed her into his bed and he crawled onto the other side of the bed. He pulled her closer to him.

"I love you Pan. I love you _**so**_ much." he whispered into a sleeping Pan's ear. He sighed. He'd have to try that when she's not sleeping.

_**4 MONTHS LATER…...**_

Trunks rushed into the GR, praying silently his father wouldn't kill him. He shut the door behind him and gazed at his frustrated father.

"Where were you boy? Can't you arrive here on time?" Trunks sighed. He knew he was in for it.

"Sorry father. It won't happen again." he said. Vegeta grunted.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" Trunks threw his bag in the corner and began stretching. If only he could get himself out of this one.

"So how's Pan's training going?"

"That's none of your business brat!" He stretched his legs one more time before he jumped up. He tighten the srting around his training Gi before he looked at him father. He took his stance and Trunks followed. Vegeta smirked.

"I'm going to make sure you understand the consequences of tardiness." Vegeta phased in the back of Trunks and sent a punch toward the middle of his back. Trunks felt the pain shot through his back and he phased to the other side of the GR. Trunks looked up to see a ki blast head his way, he blocked it. He formed a Buster Canon and sent it towards his father. He phased in front of his father and jabbed his knee into his stomach. He phased out Vegeta caught up with him and gave him a punch that sent him flying to the ground. He felt the pain shot through his back.

Trunks got back up and powered up to Super Saiya-jin. Vegeta smirked with pride. Trunks felt the desire to wipe that stupid smirk off his face. Trunks blocked the ki blasts he sent toward him. He was too busy blocking ki blast to notice his father phase closer to him. Vegeta fired off Energy rings, keeping Trunks too occupied to notice him sneak near him and stab him in the gut with his knee. Trunks fell down on his knees in pain. He took some of his energy to get up and block the other Energy rings his father has sent towards him.

He tried his Flash Bang technique. He levitated to the ceiling and sent a wave of ki blast to his father's position. It wasn't long when he saw his father flying towards him. Vegeta was now a Super Saiya-jin and Trunks knew that only meant he was angry. Vegeta grabbed his leg and threw him. Trunks gained his composure just in time to block his Finger Blitz Barage. Each blast he blocked until he slipped out of there. He flew up to his father.

"You're still weak!" he huffed. Trunks smirked.

"Is that so? Then why are you gasping for air?" Vegeta frowned.

"I see your mother forgot to teach you manners boy!"

"Nope. I just inherited that from you!" Vegeta growled. Trunks knew he crossed the line. Vegeta rushed to him and tried to punch him. Trunks blocked it. It wasn't long until they began phasing in and out using only Martial art techniques.

The two were so busy sparring they didn't realize the person that entered the room. Trunks sent a punch to Vegeta who easily blocked it and sent a ki blast at him. Trunks blocked it only to feel the difference in the room's gravity. He stopped t looked at the panel to see Pan leaning on the wall. He smiled. He felt a pain shot through his head as he plummeted to the ground. Apparently Vegeta being the cheat that he is knocked Trunks in his head when he was looking at Pan. He fell to the floor. His body ached with pain. Pan rushed to him.

"You okay?" she questioned.

"UH UH!" He groaned. Pan went into her pocket and pulled out a senzu bean and plopped it into his mouth. He chewed it and immediately felt better. He got up and placed a kiss on Pan's lips. He couldn't believe how much he loved this girl.

"You two brats are perfect for each other. Both weak and useless." Vegeta spat. Pan shot him a look.

"What's got him all riled up?" Pan questioned. Trunks laughed.

"I came to him five minutes late. He's angry because he believes I wasted five minutes of his precious time. So what are you doing here?" Pan looked at him, her black eyes warming his heart.

"It's my turn to spar with Vegeta. And why were you late?"

"Uh? It's your fault!" Pan looked shock.

"My fault? How is your tardiness my fault?" He sniggered.

"You're the one who wanted a quickie this morning." Pan blushed.

"Trunks you don't have to say it that loud. Besides I gave you enough time to get dress."

"Will you two shut up! It's Pan turn to spar Trunks. It would be best if you leave." Trunks kissed Pan again before he was about to head out.

"Before you go Trunks, I want you and Vegeta to see what I've accomplished. Especially you Vegeta."

"Don't waste my time brat!" Trunks looked at his Panny-bear. She was smirking. He watched at her aura turn from white to gold. She had turn Super Saiya-jin. He was shocked to say the least. His Pan had turn Super Saiya-jin. Except something was different. She didn't look like the other Super Saiya-jins. Her hair was spiking up, in fact her hairstyle changed dramatically. Instead of having long blong hair shooting up in the air, she had short blond hair blowing from her energy release. She had a side bang that covered her right eye. Her eyes were teal and she didn't look like the Pan he knew. She looked like the hottest Tom-boy he had ever known. She was so hot with her hair short, he'd have to tell her that. She smirked at their response.

"Congratulations Pan! So you finally turned Super Saiya-jin!" Pan looked at him and smirked.

"Super Saiya-jin? Ha! I can go much further than this." she said. Her voice had even changed. It was much more mature but insanely alluring. He gasped when she said that. She screamed trying to build up her energy. In no time she had transformed into Super Saiya-jin Two. He looked at her and she seemed much different from earlier. Her hair had grown to her shoulders, her bang was now above her forehead and bright yellow streaks formed in her hair.

"So, what do you guys think?" Was her voice getting more appealing as she ascended? This was the first female ascension he had ever seen. It was interesting. It seemed the female saiya-jin's hair style, color and voice change when transformed.

"Wow, Pan! That's amazing!" He commented. Pan smiled. He felt his heart flutter. She was gorgeous in Super Saiya-jin form.

"Get out of here Trunks. I have some teaching to do!" Vegeta roared. Trunks nodded and exited out of the GR. He sighed. He hoped his Panny-bear would be alright. He walked outside and sat under a tree. He hung his head. Gosh, his Panny had transformed to a Super Saiay-jin Two. He'd have to ask about that when she got home. He breathed in the fresh air. He closed his eyes. He heard a ruffling noise. He opened his eyes and saw her standing there.

"How is it going?" she asked. Trunks looked up at her.

"What do you want?" he questioned. He tried to keep his ki from rising.

"I've come for what's mine!" Trunks got up. He brushed his pants off.

"Okay. What's yours?" She smiled.

"You!" Marron said.

**Lol! I'm going to leave it right there! Until the next chapter!**

Chibi Goten: Trunks what's a Kakarot?

Chibi Trunks: That's you're father Goten!

Chibi Goten: No! My dad's not a Kakatot!

Chibi Trunks: Not Kakatot! Kakarot you baka!

Chibi Goten: What's a Kakarot? Is that a vegetable? I hate vegetables!

Chibi Trunks: No Goten! It's not a vegetable. Kakarot-"

Chibi Goten shakes Chibi Trunks

Chibi Goten: WHAT THE HECK IS A KAKAROT?

Trunks slaps Goten

Chibi Trunks: I'm only going to say this once. You're father's Saiya-jin name is Kakarot, Goten!

Chibi Goten: So you're saying my dad's a carrot! He's a carrot? That means I'm a carrot!

Goten screams.

Chibi Goten: I'M A CARROT! I'M A CARROT! TRUNKS I'M A CARROT!

Chibi Trunks: No you're not! Geez Goten, if you were a carrot then I would have been grapes."

Chibi Goten: You're grapes. I like grapes.

Chibi Trunks: Goten why are you looking at me like that?

Goten licks his tongue. Trunks runs.

Chibi Goten: You come back here Grapes! Come back!


	14. I'll Keep Fighting

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own Dragon Ball Z or any part of the Dragon Ball franchise.

Ages

Pan:18 (going on 19)

Bra:19

Goten: 22

Trunks: 23

Uub: 25

Marron: 21

Kelly: 19

_**Chapter 14 *I'll Keep Fighting***_

**Long time no write. Sorry guys I was busy with school, with me graduating and all. Plus…I have a little mentee who is giving me A LOT of trouble but I love being his mentor. Anyways….I have a break this weekend and it is dedicated to Pan, Trunks and my Art coursework! Lol! Here we go!**

Trunks stared vividly at the girl in front of him. She couldn't be serious. How was he hers? He grinned inwardly at her. The demi-android had finally went nuts.

"Me? Marron, I don't think you understand when I said this thing between us is over and that I'm with Pan now!" Marron folded her arms and gently tucked a few strands of her blonde hair behind her ears.

'Trunks, we belong together. We, you and me, we make sense. We were made for each other." she reached out and took his hand, Trunks shook his head. They didn't belong together. He loved his Panny-bear too much to destroy the foundation they built together. He pushed her hands away from him. He didn't want her believe he would leave the love of his life for her. Love of his life? He'd really have to remember telling Pan that one of these days.

"Marron, I am going to say this again. We are OVER! Done! I don't have any feelings for you and I have no desire to be with you. I'm with Pan! And I LOVE her like crazy, therefore nothing, not even you will stop what we have!" Marron flared with anger. She shoved her hands on her hips.

"What does she have that I don't? I'm much more prettier, elegant, in fact I'm much more of a girl than she is." Trunks laughed at her comment and Marron flushed with rage.

"You're right Marron, you are more of a girl than Pan." Marron smiled and relaxed. Her arms retreated to her side and her face eased up removing the wrinkles between her eyebrows.

"But that's why I love her. I love that she can be a beautiful woman after being one of the guys. I love how I can do inappropriate stuff around her like burping and she doesn't get grossed out. I love that she can transform from an innocent child to a sexy vixen. But you're wrong about one thing Marron. Pan is much more elegant and far more beautiful than you. That's why I'm hers and not yours." Marron was on the verge of exploding.

"Yeah right Trunks! If she's so wonderful as you say she is then why is she visiting the gynecologist behind your back?" Trunks was shocked for awhile and Marron prided herself with the reaction she gained from Trunks.

"No she isn't. That was a few months ago." Trunks stammered. Marron smirked.

"No! I saw her last week. She had an appointment with Dr. Marshall. It just happened that she came on the day I was working." Trunks felt his heartache, he felt deceived and lied to. Why didn't she tell him she continued to see him? He cursed to himself.

"I guess your loved one isn't who she says she is?" Marron continued.

"Marron shut it! So what if Pan's seeing a gynecologist without me knowing. That's not going to stop me from loving her! I'm not going to risk our relationship over a simple issue as that! Especially one that we can solve together!" Marron's eyes twitched.

"I. came. Here. To. Reason. With. You.! But I see I'm going to have to kick things in high gear! I told you Trunks, I am going to fight for you! I won't stop until you're mine!" She said and she stormed out of the yard. Trunks sighed in relief. He didn't know how much times he could deal with the android, she was just too determine but not as dedicated as his Panny. He wouldn't dare tell Pan about this incident, he know that if he does Pan would probably blast Marron into the last dimension. Visions of Pan in her Super Saiya-jin form blasting Marron made him cringe. Yeah, he'd have to make sure that doesn't happen. He walked inside the house to find his mother and sister sitting in the living room.

"Yeah, Trunks! How's the training going?" his mom asked. Bra looked at him and thoughts of her and Goten flash through his mind. He shuddered.

"Is everything okay Trunks?" his sister asked him. Was everything alright? He smiled when he thought about his life with Pan and how much better life was with her.

"Yeah. Everything is perfect. He smiled widely and his mom and sister looked at him confused.

**1 MONTH LATER…...**

"Trunks! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!" Pan screamed. He had her blind folded as he lead her into the building. He had planned this event for months. He made Bra dress her up in the dress he bought for her, and kidnapped her away from Bra. During all this time she was blind- folded, in fact she didn't even know what she was wearing. Trunks really didn't even know how she looked in the dress. Bra had covered her up in one of her coats. Trunks burst through the back door and passed her to Gohan.

"Trunks who is this?" Pan panicked.

"It's just me sweetheart. Happy Birthday! Don't take your blind fold off yet, Trunks doesn't want you to until the right time." Pan grimaced.

"What are you all trying to pull? This isn't funny!" Pan complained. Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Gohan, it's almost time. You could bring her in a minute." he told Gohan. He walked out of the room after whispering 'Good Luck' to Gohan. He made his way to the other room and took his position.

Just like planned, Gohan brought Pan gracefully into the room. Gohan positioned Pan in front of Trunks.

"Take the blind fold off!" he commanded. Pan took it off.

"What's going-" she gasped when she saw the room. It was decorated in millions of lights and surrounded with many vases of lilies'. The room had all of her family members and Trunk's owns too. She looked at Trunks and he was dressed down in a black Tux. She stared down at herself and awed at the beautiful white dress Bra had put on her. Pan was shocked. She wasn't celebrating her birthday, she was getting married. Married to Trunks! She smiled.

"Pan, for the past years I've watched you grow and blossom into this beautiful, unique young woman. I've known nothing else better than that smile of yours and the laughter that warms my heart. I know it took me awhile to realize this but I have to say it. Pan I Love you. I love you so much that the thought of living without you is unbearable. That's why I'm asking you to marry me. Marry me, right here, right now. Pan, the reason I planned for us to get married on the day of your birth is because I want to be apart of you. I want to be one in soul, mind and heart with you my love. So please, would you do the honor of being my wife." Pan smiled as the tears rolled down her now rosy cheeks.

"Yes. Yes..I'll marry you. I love you too Trunks. I love you soo-" she whispered and Trunks cut her off with a mind-blowing kiss.

It was in that building Trunks wed the love of his life.

Trunks yawned as he walked outside of the hotel they had the reception at. He wrapped his arm around his new blushing bride.

"Are you ready to go Mrs. Briefs?" Trunks asked. Pan wrapped her arms around Trunks' neck. Trunks nuzzled his head into her neck. She wore the same fragrance she had on her prom night. He loved the smell of her perfume. He felt this desire tingling in his chest. He felt like he had to do something. Something he forgot to do the last time. He felt the emotion building up in his system. His teeth went on edge and finally he felt himself slip into temptation. He devoured her lips. Hungrily thrusting into her mouth, she responded to him in the same manner and he groaned in his throat. He grabbed her waist, ripping piece of her wedding dress. She clutched his hair in her fingers. He broke the kiss and lunged at her neck. He bit her and sucked eagerly on the blood that oozed out. He heard her yelp in pain and then moan in pleasure. His instincts forced him to bit her again and he did so. She screamed when he tore at her flesh. Her sudden reaction sent her to his neck when she bit him. He felt the burn of her teeth on his skin and it took all his power not to scream. He sucked at her mark when she bit him again. He felt her mouth suck at the scar she made. Each suck made him regain consciousness.

"Pan, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, we just marked each other."

"Yeah seems like we got married twice today." Pan laughed.

"Yeah we did." Pan said.

"Trunks?"

"Yeah sweetheart?" Pan leaned into him and whispered.

"Trunks now that we've marked each other, I have this strong desire to have you in me." Trunks gulped. He felt it too.

"Pan, I have this strong desire to be in you." he whispered back. Pan and Trunks rushed to the limo, where they started their lives in Puerto Rico on their honeymoon.

**Okay….leaving it here for now!**

**Chibi Goten: Trunks your dad is here.**

**Chibi Trunks: My WHAT?**

**Chibi Goten: Your dad! Geesh, are you deaf?**

**Vegeta: LET'S GO BRAT! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!**

**Chibi Trunks: But-But-**

**Vegeta: DON'T BUT ME BOY! LETS' GO, OR I'LL BLAST YOU INTO ANOTHER LIFE TIME!**

**Mrs. Gotenks: Vegeta…Bulma just called, she says something about needing you and spending alone time together.**

**Vegeta: I have to go. I'll pick you up later brat!**

**Vegeta blasted out the house. Destroying the roof.**

**Chibi Goten: How is Mrs. Bulma goddie?**

**Mrs. Gotenks: I wouldn't know! She didn't call, I just made that up so Trunks could stay. Now how about we run because when he finds out I lied we'll all be in for it!**

**Chibi Goten, Chibi Trunks, and Mrs. Gotenks: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **


	15. Chats, Chats, Sex & Knocked Up

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own Dragon Ball Z or any part of the Dragon Ball franchise.

Ages

Pan:19

Bra:19

Goten: 22

Trunks: 23

Uub: 25

Marron: 21

Kelly: 19

Me again! Just writing like I promised….Here we go…..

_**Chapter 15 *Chats, Chats, Sex & Knocked Up***_

**2 MONTHS LATER…...**

Pan rushed out of the car. Her black hair swaying along with her body. She knew she had to do this, and it had to be done now.

"Honey, where are you going?" Trunks shouted after her. She stopped in her tracks. Spun around and gazed at her husband. For her age she would be considered to young to be a wife but she wasn't normal. She smiled lovingly at the man who treated her like a queen on their honeymoon.

They had spent two amazing months in Puerto Rico enjoying the beaches, the people, the culture and each other. Pan hadn't known people could love each other as much as they had. Their heritage is the reason for that. The thought of her husband made her burst out into another smile.

"I just have to check something first." Trunks nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to see my dad. I'll see you when I get back home." he kissed her. Pan smiled.

::Love you Mrs. Briefs::

::Love you too Mr. Briefs:: Pan smiled one more time before she watch her husband blast into the air. Pan grabbed the bag she left in the car and raced inside the house. She dropped her coat on the ground and flung her keys on the dining table. She threw off her shoes and slid into the bathroom. She walked to the basin and dumped the boxes in the face bowl.

"So….Let's get this over with shall we." she spoke aloud to herself. She opened three boxes and pulled out the sticks. She carried them gently in her hands before she nervously urinated on them. She placed them aside and did the same thing with the other three sticks. She had to know. She had the right to know.

She waited patiently. She had this eerie feeling that she was pregnant. She began to pace around the bathroom. Gosh, she felt like she was in here forever. She gave the sticks an extra two minutes. She fought the yearning of peaking the results. When her alarm went off she walked slowly to the sticks. She eyes flashed on the sticks, each one reflecting the same colour. She picked up all the sticks and sprawled them in front of her. She counted them again, touching each one with her finger. She sighed heavily.

"It's about time kid." she said and smiled.

_**With Trunks…...**_

Trunks landed in front of his parent's house. He needed desperately to talk to his father. Something seemed weird about this entire thing. Something seemed off. He bustled his way to the GR. Luckily his father wasn't in there. He was in the kitchen stuffing down his meal.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH! MY BABY IS BACK! MY BABY IS HOME!" Bulma screamed. She rushed towards him and hugged him. Trunks smiled. His mom would never change.

"It's nice to see you too." he said. Bulma squeezed tighter.

"Woman why wouldn't you let the boy breathe?" Vegeta remarked. Bulma blushed and released her grip on Trunks.

"So how's Pan? Did you two enjoy your honeymoon?" Trunks grinned slyly at his mother.

"Pan is fine and yes we did. Puerto Rico is beautiful. Maybe you two should take a trip." he teased. Bulma flushed a beet red. Maybe that would keep her quiet long enough for him to talk to his father.

"Dad, I need to talk to you"

"What is it boy?"

"Trunks is something wrong?" Bulma inquired.

"Woman! I'm speaking with the brat, could you get out of here."

"VEGETA DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! I AM NOT YOUR WHORE OR YOUR SLAVE! ARRGH!" she spat before she stomped out of the kitchen. Trunks felt sorry for his mother and a part of him wanted to slap his father out of his pride.

"Now what is it? I'm sure you didn't interrupt my meal to stare blankly at the walls!" Trunks shook his head.

"No I didn't. I came over because something doesn't add up"

"What doesn't add up?"

"Okay first you told me Pan and I would mate when we have, well you know sex. But that didn't happen. It wasn't until our wedding night when we were going in the limo did Pan and I mate. When-" Vegeta grunted.

"Are you that dense brat? The reason that happen was because when two saiya-jins mate they allow their instincts to take control. Apparently those other times you and Pan were listening to your stupid human emotions."

"Okay that explains that but what I don't understand is why me and Pan's mark is different than you and Mom's?"

"What are you saying boy?" Trunks showed his dad his mark on his neck that Pan had made on their wedding night. The mark looked like a perfect circle. Pan's own was similar except hers had a line in the middle.

"This means-"

"What?" Trunks questioned. Vegeta was awe-stricken.

"Dad what does it mean?"

"Boy this means we'll all be reincarnated." Trunks blinked.

"WHAT?"

"The Dark realm knows everything, well except he above him. The Dark Realm must have realized the child will be needed in other time."

"Dad I'm not following."

"Brat, you and Pan are the only people in the entire universe that can give life to the 'Supreme'. Therefore when he is needed again we all will be reincarnated."

"So everyone in our family line?"

"No just the direct ones you idiot. The woman and I would be placed back on Earth to give you life and the same for Pan, except she starts with Kakarot. You two would fall in love and give birth to the child once more. This will keep happening as long as the Supreme is needed."

"WOW! That's weird."

"It's not weird Boy! It's a blessing!"

"Whatever you say dad. Oh, I have one more question. Why are you so umm…..sex driven after mating?" Vegeta smirked.

"To have other brats you idiot." Trunks smiled. He hoped he had Pan had a child soon, at least that'll give him time off from work. He really wasn't interested in being president of Capsule Corporation but it was his responsibility. He sighed.

"How's Pan training going?"

"I told you that is none of your business BOY! But if you must know she's really strong. Her power level is insanely high, not as high as ours but she's strong enough to blast that human girl that keeps toying with you." Trunks gulped. Why didn't it surprise him that his father knew?

"I know but I have it under control." Vegeta smirked.

"If you don't let Pan know, you'll find out exactly how her training is going." Trunks felt his head hurt. He hated when his father was right, it always caused him physical pain.

"Besides brat, don't you spar with Pan. You're always asking me about her lessons shouldn't you know how powerful your mate is boy!"

"Uhhhh…ummmm….we stopped sparring about a few months ago. We just found other ways to interact with each other." Trunks stuttered. Vegeta smirked. Oh great, isn't this great. Trunks thought.

_**With Pan….**_

Pan paced up and down the house. Where was her husband? She had tried to talk to him through their link but he shut her out of his head. Stupid link! She needed Trunks, she had to tell him the good news. Her mind thought about it again. '_She was pregnant_.' She was pregnant for Trunks Briefs, her friend, her husband, her lover, her life, her heart and her forever. She beamed at the thought of him. Her excitement changed swiftly at the thought of him. One second she was a hopeless romantic about him, the next she wanted to punch him until he had nothing left in him.

She heard her stomach rumbled and she succumbed to its demands. She went into the kitchen and started dinner. She was nineteen years old. Nineteen years old. Even as young as she was, she couldn't be happier. She couldn't believe, how different she'd become. She became a crying girlfriend, a frustrated wife to now a proud mother. _Mother_. She couldn't wait until Trunks came home so she could tell him the good news. She stirred the soup she making for them.

After waiting two hours for Trunks, Pan began to watch television. She was too bored with the television so she fell asleep on the couch.

_Dreamland…_

"_Hello Pan," a deep voice echoed in the drifting room. Pan searched the room looking around for the being in which the voice came from. She noticed nothing but that she was drifting in the middle of no-where._

"_Where am I?" she questioned. Her voice sounded different, not like when she was in Super Saiaya-jin two form but quite similar._

"_You are in the Dark Realm. You are only allowed to speak because your son, the 'Supreme One' is in your body. I cannot refuse the voice of him."_

"_He's in there? Oh thank God!" Pan sighed._

"_Listen to me Pan, in five months time-"_

"_Five months?"_

"_Yes, five months. Normally Saiya-jins take four months to develop but because of who he is he'll take six months. You are one month pregnant therefore in five months he will be born. Understand?" Pan nodded._

"_Now, in two months time, Goku will return. I will make him aware of his duties. If he performs them to the best of his abilities, I will decide whether or not he shall return. This war is not to be taken lightly, your son will have to treated with extreme care. He will need the knowledge of strength, a heart of gold, a knowledge of discipline and a lot of faith, dedication and perseverance. As a mother I bestow on you the honour of teaching your son these qualities."_

"_I'll do my best," she answered._

"_One more thing Pan. Trunks isn't your enemy, he's apart of you. Always love him, trust him and allow him to love you." Pan tried to understand the advice he had given her. The Dark Realm laughed at her puzzled expression._

"_Goodbye Pan." he said. _

**Real world….**

Her vision became dark. She opened her eyes and she saw a blur of lavender. She blinked trying to clear her fuzzy vision. She kept her vigil on the spot of lavender until it formed into her husband. He looked worrisome. She pounce on him. Embracing him in an effort to plea for security and love. Trunks held on to her.

"What's wrong Pan?" he questioned. She stared at him for a moment and she kissed him passionately on the lips. He kissed her back with the same fire she gave him. His hands found their way to her waist and he crushed her to his body. His secure grip on her made her plunge deeper into his mouth to meet heavenly with his patient tongue. She stroked it dissolving all of his sweetness. She moaned in his mouth. She felt his hands snake their way up her shirt and his finger brush ever so gently on her perked breast. She wanted him to touch her like that. His delicate fingers had it's way with her breast. Teasing her with it's soft strokes. She looked into his eyes. Those hungry blue eyes, call out at her black ones. She nodded and he took swift action. He raced her to their bedroom and flung her roughly on the bed. She didn't feel it, she had a much more demanding pain coursing through her body.

She felt him rip off her clothes one by one, ridding himself of his as he went along. He caressed her breast with his warm mouth. Sucking them until they drove her to extreme pleasure. She moaned as he took the other breast in his mouth, and sucked hard. She almost scream in anguish when he abandoned them to move lower to her body. He kissed her flat stomach, his hands trailing to her thigh stroking them to gain access between them.

"No teasing tonight Trunks! I NEED YOU!" she demanded. Trunks smirked. He thrust his finger into her and she gasped. Receiving the reaction he desired he plunge two other fingers inside her. Her head thrashed around the bed in pain. He began to push in and out of her. She grabbed tightly on the bed sheets, couldn't take the pleasure he was offering to her. Her hips began to meet his fingers, begging for his touch. Trunks pulled out and sucked hungrily on his fingers. He leaned into her and kissed her.

"Dammit Trunks!" she huffed. He smirked at her. He touched her stomached softly before he trusted deep into her. She moaned his name. He trusted in and out of her his movement quick and hard. Pan pulled him closer to her before she was about to hit her climax. She wrapped her legs around him and took him fully. She screamed out in utter pleasure when he hit her sweet spot and exploded his love into her. She felt their uneven breathing and smiled.

"You out did yourself this time. That was, well…WOW!" she managed to make out. He smirked his Vegeta smirk.

"Well, it's my pleasure to satisfy you." he laughed. Pan giggled. Trunks kissed her sweetly on her swollen lips.

"I love you, so much."

"I love you too."

::Trunks?::

::Yes, Love?::

:: I forgot to tell you. I found out today that I'm pregnant ::

"Really?" he asked. His voice poorly hiding his excitement.

"Yup. You're going to be a dad. Are you happy?" He kissed her hard. He embraced her tightly.

"I couldn't be happier. We're going to have a baby!" He whispered something to himself before he shot up in the air.

"WAAAWHOOOOOOOOOO! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY! I have to tell everyone!" he exclaimed. He was about the leave the room.

"Trunks?"

"Yeah?" he asked turning around to see her. His hand clutching on the door knob.

"I think you should put on some clothes first." Trunks looked down to see his naked body, he blushed and Pan giggled. She brought her knee up to her chin.

"Oh, right." he said and he rushed to find some clothes. Pan smiled. Her hand found its way to her stomach. She rested her hand on her stomach.

"Kid, you're in for a ride." she whispered to her tummy. She rubbed it affectionately. Her baby. His baby. Their baby.

Complete…...Hooray!

**Chibi Trunks: How long do we hide in this closet?**

**Chibi Goten: Uh Trunks?**

**Chibi Trunks: Yeah Goten**

**Chibi Goten: Are we hiding from your dad?**

**Chibi Trunks: Yeah, Goten. **

**Chibi Goten: Then we're not doing a good job at it.**

**Chibi Trunks: Why do you say that Goten?**

**Chibi Goten: Because he's standing right there.**

**Vegeta: HOW DARE YOU HIDE FROM ME BRAT! **

**Chibi Trunks: Goten LETS GET OUT OF HERE.**

**Chibi Trunks & Goten: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Goten uses Instant Transmission.**

**Chibi Trunks: Goten why did you send us in front of the house?**

**Chibi Goten: I don't know. I just panicked.**

**Vegeta grabs them.**

**Chibi Goten: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! DON'T HURT ME! DON'T HURT ME! I'M ONLY A CARROT! EAT HIM. EAT HIM. HE'S THE GRAPES!**

**Chibi Trunks: I THOUGHT WE ALREADY ESTABLISH THAT I'M NOT GRAPES AND YOU'RE NOT A CARROT!**

**Chibi Goten licks his lips.**

**Chibi Trunks: Why are you looking at my dad like that?**

**Chibi Goten: Vegetables!**

**Chibi Trunks: I thought you didn't like vegetables?**

**Chibi Goten: What are vegetables?**

**Vegeta and Trunks sweat drops.**

**Chibi Goten: I'M SERIOUS WHAT ARE VEGETABLES?**


	16. A Happy Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own Dragon Ball Z or any part of the Dragon Ball franchise. **

**Ages**

**Pan:19**

**Bra:19 **

**Goten: 22**

**Trunks: 23**

**Uub: 25**

**Marron: 21**

**Kelly: 19**

**Gracious to all my readers and to all who took the liberty to review my little story….I am most appreciative. Now on to chapter 16.**

**Chapter 16 *A Happy Time***

"When do you want to tell them?" he asked her. She bit on her bottom lip. She didn't know when she wanted to tell them, in fact she wanted to keep it a secret until her grandpa Goku arrived. She practically squealed in delight. She was going to see her Grandpa again.

"Honey, are you listening to me?" Trunks asked. Pan nodded, her enthusiasm too strong for her to even speak.

"How about at our Sunday dinner bash. Mom's holding this party for our friends to get together and enjoy themselves. I'm sure everybody would be shocked when they find out." Pan nodded. She still felt like waiting for her grandpa would have made the occasion much more merry. She sighed, well at least her husband was happy. At the moment that was all that mattered.

"Anyways, I'm going to work. I have this meeting with Mr. Tskinyo about merging one of his products with our new design of capsules. Unfortunately, Mr. Tskinyo is very accurate so this may take a while. I'll see you later tonight." he kissed her forehead. Pan smiled sheepishly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked as he pulled on his coat and grabbed his briefcase.

"Yeah I'm fine." she answered trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Love you. And I love you too." he kissed her flat stomach and then left the house. Pan sighed again. She didn't understand. Was she disappointed because she wasn't allowed to announce her pregnancy when she wanted or because her husband failed to see her unhappiness? Maybe it was both or whatever it was, it sure had her in a slump. Her hand grazed down to her stomach.

"You understand me right?" Pan smiled at her baby. She couldn't wait to love him, hold him, kiss him, feed him, play with him and teach him all kind of stuff.

"You'll love mommy when daddy's not home won't you? You'll keep her happy and busy until daddy comes from work. Mommy can't wait to see you." she whispered. She still couldn't believe the child within her was going to save the world. She hoped he'd be strong enough to do so. She shook the thought of her head. He's going to be the strongest Saiya-jin there ever was. Stronger than Vegeta, her grandpa Goku, her dad, her uncle, her, Trunks, Bra, Broly and well definitely stronger than her phoney grandfather Mr. Satan. She giggled. How people believed in that man was unbelievable. Even her own mother thought he was some kind of hero. It wasn't until her dad showed her what a real fake he was.

She remembered the stories her mom told her about him. They were all the same, Hercule Satan saves the world from mysterious creatures. By the age of four she knew the only mysterious thing about those stories were the fact that her human grand father was able to defeat the strong power level of Cell. Not to be mistaken, she loved her grandfather especially since she was his only grandchild. She sighed. She missed those days.

She heard the door creak open. She felt Trunk's ki come into the room.

"Okay, I was selfish. I know you're not okay with the arrangements. I should have known better. It's just I'm so excited and I want to announce our pregnancy as soon as possible but I know you want to wait until Goku comes back. Arrgh, how could I be so egotistical." Pan gawked at him. Was this real?

"I know, I should respect your options too but I was so wrapped up in my own affairs that I forgot that you had your own suggestions. Gosh, I'm already screwing up as a husband." he slammed his forehead in his palm. Pan walked to him. She smiled, removing his hand away from his face. She lifted his head up with her index finger.

"Look at me. Look at me Trunks." she demanded. He looked at her and she felt a shiver course through her spine. His eyes always made her shiver from his vigil. She stared into those ocean blues and felt her heart warm. She loved him so much.

"I love you. More than I even love myself. Yes, I'll admit I wanted to wait until my grandpa comes back but I love you. I love you so much that announcing that we're going to have a baby two months before I wanted to isn't going to kill. I'll live. Besides seeing you happy makes me happy."

"Are the roles changed here? Can I be the husband?" Trunks asked. He moved Pan's hands, grabbed her in a tight embrace and kissed her with every fibre of his being.

"Listen, I appreciate you informing me about that but I already know how much you love me. What concerns me is your happiness. I want you to be happy any means possible. That's why I got my Vice President to do the meeting for me so I can spend the entire day alone with my wife and child. And, I'll be okay with waiting until Goku comes."

"You don't have-"

"I think it'll be more entertaining with him there. Besides it'll be like we're introducing a new member to the Z team. Although I'm pretty sure he'll be much stronger than any of us." Pan giggled.

"His strength comes from us. Trunks you don't have to do that for me. I mean anytime would be good enough for me." Trunks shook his head.

"Could you allow me to be the knight in shining armour please?" he whined. Pan grinned at her husband.

"Okay, but you're already my Prince Charming. You don't need to prove yourself." Trunks kissed her gently savouring her lips.

"Alright my princess. Now to get you dressed for an evening with Princess Bra." he teased. Pan smirked at him.

"Would you like to get me out of my clothes first?" Trunks smiled and didn't take a second longer to rush Pan to their bedroom.

_**Probably A Few Hours Later…..**_

"What took you so long Mrs. Briefs?" Bra questioned, her feet tapping impatiently. Pan rolled her eyes at the inquisitive woman standing in front of her. She laughed silently at Bra's annoyed expression. She was completely furious because she was two minutes late. Two Minutes.

"Okay if you must know! I was having HOT, PASSIONATE SEX WITH YOUR BROTHER!" she screamed in the vacant shop. Apparently Bra had set up another one of her private shopping sprees.

"Ewwwww…Pan! It would be best if you don't tell me stuff like that." Bra complained.

"So I must not tell you stuff like, Trunks is excellent in the bed?" Pan mocked. Bra covered her ears protectively.

"Pan, that's so gross. I don't need to be informed about that. Oh my gosh, I might never look at my brother the same anymore." Pan giggled at her misfortune.

"How do you think I'll feel when you tell me about Goten?" Pan dropped the purple sleeve-less shirt she was looking at.

"Goten? Why would you say something like that? Goten? Girl please!" she rambled. Pan knew Bra was lying so she smirked.

"Ummm…anyways why did you rent out the entire store again?" Bra rolled her eyes.

"Why won't you accept you're a Breif's now? Briefs can't shop like normal customers. there is many thing consequences that come along when trying to be a normal citizen of this world. Like for example being trampled by photographers and questioned by the paparazzi. Is that what you want to happen? Is that the life you want to live?" Bra was searching for a shirt to go with the blue jeans she had just picked out.

"No but if it's the life that comes with marrying the richest man alive, I'll take it. Besides what's the point in me buying any clothes out of this store when Trunks would probably just tear it off later." Pan sneered at Bra while she placed her hands on her ears and began to sing a set of 'la la la's' to herself. Pan walked over to the other rack, touching this white shirt. She stared at it's desgin and marvelled at its soft texture. She brought it up to her face and moved it in circular movements along her cheek.

"Bra, this is so soft." Pan glided her hand over the cloth once more, taking in its quality. Bra walked over and touched the cloth harshly eventually enabling Pan to quickly remove it from the rack.

"Ummmm..it's okay I guess." she commented and continued with her extravagant shopping. Pan continued to beam at the garment.

"Bra, can you find out the name of this cloth used in this garment?" Pan questioned.

"Yeah, sure." she mumbled. Pan smiled and rubbed her belly, thinking only of him.

"Trunks!" she screamed. Her hands waving uncontrollably at her side. Trunks dashed to her side.

"What's wrong?" he panted. Pan smiled, her pearly whites shining at him informing him that she was perfectly fine, it's just she was having another one of her mood swings and bizarre cravings.

"Was is it this time honey?" Trunks questioned. Pan bit her lip. She lunged after Trunks and buried her head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, comforting her.

"I know I'm a burden. I told you I was going to be. But you know I'm not normally like this. I'm sweet, you know like the Panny you once knew. I'm-I-I'm a wr-wre-ck!" she sobbed. Trunks massaged her arms gently. She nuzzled her head into his neck and accepted his sympathy. She flowered herself in his invigorating scent.

"You're not a burden Panny-bear. I promise, you're my sunlit flower on warm Spring day. You're my Panny-cake, when I'm hungry, my Panny-boo when I'm depress, my Panny when I'm happy, my Pan when I'm aggressive, Mrs. Briefs when I'm serious and my everything when I need you the most. Now how can you be a burden when you're more than the world to me?" Pan looked up at him. Her tears sparkling next to those intense black orbs.

"Really?" she choked.

"Yes, Pan. With out you, I'd be nothing. You take care of me better than my mom ever did. And that's saying something." Pan laughed and his heart raced at her sudden laughter.

"There's my Panny-bear." she pecked him on the lips.

"Your mom was right. You do make a good husband."

"You think so?" Pan nodded.

"Now what was it, that you needed?" She flashed her famous Son smile.

"Could you get me some Bubble Gum ice-cream please?" she batted her eyelashes and pouted her mouth. He laughed.

"Fine. Hey, aren't you suppose to have some other types of cravings? I mean, the ones I'm suppose to fulfil." Pan blushed.

"Yeah, but I don't have any of those."

"Why not?"

"Trunks! I don't know! Maybe it's because we do it so often already, it's not really a craving. I mean, we had sex last night and this morning. You're not really giving my body any time to crave you." Trunks smirked.

"Anyways, let me get that ice cream you wanted." he said getting ready to leave. Pan grasp his hand and pulled him back. She pulled him closer to her.

"Forget the ice cream, I'm craving something else." she whispered.

"What's that?" he whispered back.

"You." She hungrily caught his lips and began her instinctive exploration.

**With Trunks…**

He slid away from the bed, trying to get a nice shower before he head off to work. He took one more look at her wife and smiled. She was an angel, his angel sent from heaven. Why didn't he notice it earlier? She fitted him so perfectly that it was like his imperfections were just there to compliment her perfection. He grinned at her twitching nose. She laid there naked wrapped up in a white sheet. In most cases he would consider that the most sexiest thing alive but, with Pan it was innocent.

He phased into the bathroom. He felt his exhaustion coarse through his body. That would be the lat time he ask his two months pregnant wife about any sex cravings. His wife was a sex slave driver last night. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy himself, it's just they went at it about twelve times last night. He cursed at their Saiya-jin endurance and strength. He turned on the hot water and after stripping down he entered the shower.

He allowed the water to beat on his body. After minutes of hot water splashing on his back, he finally made an attempt to wash his body. In a matter of minutes he was out of the shower and was trying to find something to wear. He opened the closet and he beamed. There hanging up on the side closet door was his work clothes already chosen and pressed neatly.

On it read **'****Sweetie, you have a big business meeting today with Mr. Fysinkio. This outfit compliments your eyes and it's the only colour Mr. Fysinkio doesn't despise. Love you. Good Luck at work!' **

He took down the blue suit and thanked Dende his wife was this amazing. He stopped admiring his suit and quickly got dressed. He wrote Pan a note, placed it on the bureau next to the bed and grabbed his briefcase. He kissed her on hr forehead and glanced at her once more before he left. Unaware of the mess that would become his unfortunate fate.

**Sorry about not updating these past weeks. I've been super busy with preparations for my classes fundraiser. It's mid-term break now and I'm going to try and update as much as possible. Hope you guys continue to read. Love…Mrs. Gotenks**

**Chibi Goten: Trunks I'm tired.**

**Chibi Trunks: Tired of what?**

**Chibi Goten: Tired of being a famous star.**

**Chibi Trunks: Goten, the only thing famous about you is that stupid smile of yours.**

**Chibi Goten: Hey, I'm not stupid!**

**Chibi Trunks: I never said you were, you dim wit.**

**Chibi Goten: What's a dim wit Trunks?**

**Chibi Trunks: Uh….its another name for a 'black haired' Saiya-jin.**

**Chibi Goten: Oh…**

**Vegeta: I'm going home brats!**

**Chibi Trunks: Oh, Good bye Dad.**

**Chibi Goten: Vegeta you're a dim wit!**

**Trunks freezes in shock**

**Vegeta: What did you call me boy?**

**Chibi Goten scratches his head.**

**Chibi Goten: A dim wit?**

**Vegeta Ki Blasts Goten and Trunks**

**Chibi Trunks: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Chibi Goten: I guess he doesn't like being called a black haired Saiya-jin! Huh, Trunks?**

**Chibi Trunks: You're an idiot Goten! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**


	17. Trunks' Day

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own Dragon Ball Z or any part of the Dragon Ball franchise.

Ages

Pan:19

Bra:19

Goten: 22

Trunks: 23

Uub: 25

Marron: 21

Kelly: 19

Sorry about not writing, I've been SUPER BUSY! Anyways enough chit-chat….you guys got a lot of catching up to do.

_**Chapter 17 * Trunks' Day**_

He stared at the man sitting hopelessly in his office. His ruffled brown hair and perfectly ironed suit were the only attractive things about him. His crooked nose and hooked shaped mouth complimented little to his beaded black eyes and stern smile. Mr. Fysinkio was a tall, slender man. His appearance mislead you to believe he was a crooked lawyer in his third trial instead of the president of the second largest company in the world Tatilico.

This was a big moment for Trunks, and he knew it. Mr. Jose Fysinkio was at Capsule Corporation to discuss the matters concerning partnership between the two companies.

"Mr. Briefs, it has come to my understanding that Capsule Corporation has been flourishing in all it's endeavors. I hope it continues it's reign and I encourage you to bask in your success." Jose's voice was scratchy but firm. Where he lacked in appearance he gained in wits and his unknown talent of charisma. Trunks flashed his prestigious smile. Mr. Fysinkio twitched in his seat. He couldn't allow this opportunity to just slip away this was the moment to expand Capsule Corporation to higher levels on the World Wide Scale.

"Thank You, my staff and I have been working endlessly to bring this company to it's full potential. We are determined to make this the best, friendly and professional environment for our workers. Adjustment is quite normal at this Corporation. We intend to live by the expectations set for this company and I ensure you I don't intend to watch us fail miserably under my control." Trunks adjusted the papers at his desk and he inwardly sneered at Mr. Fysinkio. The man wiped his forehead with the handkerchief that was in his pocket.

"Mr. Briefs, my company is known for their advance technology; and Capsule Corporation obviously finds our products necessary to say the least. It would be safe to say our partnership was quite successful previously however I believe our comradeship on the new Capsules would be nothing less than extraordinary." Trunks smiled.

"You speak of the Capsules 350 or like my mother refers to it the Turbo Capsules." Trunks leaned back in his chair, secretly he wanted to be home with his wife. He needed her warm laugh to ease the tension in this room and in his shoulders.

"Yes, the Capsules 350. Our company offers nothing but the best technologies of the century and Capsule Corporation seems like the most reasonable customer for our top rate inventions." Mr. Fysinkio cleared his throat. Trunks knew he was trying to seal the deal but he just enjoyed watching Jose sweat his pants off. Trunks smiled his teeth glistening white. Pan always told him, his smile was the most cunning and charming smile she had ever seen. Trunks blinked away the sudden memory.

"We, ourselves are inventors, so Mr. Fysinkio, I'll accept your offer. I'll send my lawyers with the details, I hope you'll do the same. We will work out the percentages later. If you would excuse me, I have a meeting with a few of my lawyers in five minutes." Trunks signed the papers on the desk, brushing the man in front of him towards the door.

"Thank you Mr. Briefs. You can count on us. I'm sure this partnership won't fail. Oh, by the way nice suit." He said before he left the room but not before he shook Trunks' hand to seal the deal. Trunks grinned, his wife was right; Mr. Fysinkio did like the color blue.

**With Marron**

"Are you sure about this? I mean, I haven't seen him in years. 7 years to be exact." The red-haired girl said. She was over the edge beautiful and besides her exceedingly annoying brilliance, she would have all the qualities Marron hoped for in a friend. Marron rolled her eyes at the girl.

"Yes, I'm sure! Now waltz your petite ass into that office!" she said. The red-head shrugged and knocked hesitantly at the door. Marron hid behind the plants when she heard him shout 'Come in'. She smirked. It's about time.

**With Trunks**

He brushed through the papers, sighing. What in the world was he going to do about all these papers? Gosh, you miss one day of work and it seems like you miss a year. He leaned back in his chair, his hands on his face. He was praying silently to Dende to give him the enthusiasm he needed to finish off the papers when he heard a knock. Great, more people he thought.

"Come in!" he shouted. He watched as the knob twisted and the door slid open. There, standing in front of the now closed door was the body of his ex-girlfriend.

"Laia?" he asked. She smiled broadly and nodded. He practically jumped up and she ran towards him and embraced him. He smiled.

"Wow, it's good to see you!" he said.

"Yeah, it's been too long!" she replied. They broke their embrace and she giggled.

"Have a seat!" Tell me why you're here!" he showed her the chair in front of the desk that Mr. Fysinkio had just sat in a few hours ago. He sat down and stared at her. They both laughed. He couldn't believe Laia was here. She was his girlfriend in his senior year of high school. He remembered the day they met. It was the start of a new era for him.

*************************** _Flash Back _*******************************************

"Yo Goten, you coming to hang out with me tonight?" he asked while they were playing hoops in the arcade. Goten distracted by the three hot girls by the slushy machine ignored Trunks.

"Goten?" he asked only to discover his best friend had left him at the game to try a chance at the girls that were now endlessly flirting with him. He sighed. He walked out of the arcade only to bump into a tall, red haired beauty. She wore a short denim skirt, a pink blouse and boots. Her red hair blew gracefully in the air and his heart fluttered when he saw her smile.

"Sorry about that!" she said, her voice sweeter than honey.

"No problem but I could use a favor." he replied. She blinked.

"What?" she asked. He just smiled at her.

"Let me take you out on a date tonight." he answered. She humped.

"Cheesy line for a handsome fellow! She commented.

"So you think I'm handsome?"

"No!"

"Yes, you said it!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Fine, pick me up at 8!"

"Where?" he shouted.

"I work at the bank down the street. You could pick me up from there!" she screamed. He was to caught up in her eyes to notice the large crowd of people watching them.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Laia! Yours?"

"Trunks! I guess I'll see you later!" he said loudly.

"Yes you will." she said seductively and smiled. Trunks felt his heart skip a beat and the crowd burst into applause.

******************************* _End Flash Back _***********************************

"Well, I heard from a little birdie that Trunks Briefs my ex-boyfriend is the same Trunks Briefs that owns Capsule Corporation," she gave him the same smile she had given him 8 years ago.

"Well, Trunks isn't a common name so your chances were high!" she laughed. Although he was really excited about seeing Laia again, something was irritating him about the image of her alone in his office with him.

"So how's life?" she questioned. He leaned forward.

"Great, couldn't be happier. Got married recently to the love of my life and if all goes well I'll be a dad soon." He watched as her eyes filled with disappointment.

"Congratulations! Isn't that amazing! Who would believe Trunks Briefs a married man?"

"Sometimes the unexpected happens."

"But don't you miss it?"

"What?"

"The thrill of doing what you want, the taste of no responsibilities and consequences." she had leaned in closer to him.

"Everything has consequences Laia. Every choice whether good or bad." he backed away. She got up and walked towards him, settling on the edge of the desk.

"Really?" she whispered in his ears. That sent shivers down his spine. He really didn't like where this was going.

"Laia, ummm…I would prefer if you respect my honor to my wife." he attempted to say sternly.

"First I don't know your wife and I don't like her type."

"Excuse-"

"Secondly, don't you dare interrupt me when I'm speaking, it's rude."

"Rude? What's rude is coming in my office, trying to seduce me and insulting my wife in front of me. I don't appreciate it one bit."

"Sexy when angry, I like it. So do you appreciate this." Laia crushed her lips on his. He heard a faint clicking noise. He pushed her off him and wiped his mouth. He opened his office door and pulled her by the arm.

"You're hurting me Trunks!" she cried.

"I don't care. You've already done enough damage for today. I don't approve of people disrespecting my wife and my honor to her. Now shut up and get out of my building!" he shouted at her before throwing her out the door. He slammed the door and walked to his office bathroom. He washed his face sixty times. He didn't like filth on him. He walked back to his desk to finish off the work on his desk. Damn, his life couldn't get any worse.

**With Pan**

Pan was chopping a few herbs for dinner when she heard the door bell ring. She wiped her hands on the towel near the stove before walking towards the door. After wiping the remaining water off her hand she opened the door. With the cloth clutched in her hand, she welcomed the guest into her home.

"It's great to see you Pan. I'm sorry to come on such a short notice but this is urgent." she said her voice portraying her concern. Pan directed her towards the kitchen where she was preparing her and Trunk's meal.

"The house looks lovely Pan. I commend you on your skills. Seems being a housewife suits you." Pan's guest said.

"Thank you but Trunks does most of the work." Pan responded. Pan resumed her chopping.

"Well, like I said I came here to deal with urgent business."

"Well what is it?" Pan inquired. Pan looked at her guest.

"I just can't bring myself to tell you so here." the guest passed Pan the object. Pan wiped her hands once more before accepting the object. Pan looked at it and her world crushed. The tears flowed and her vision became fuzzy. Her hair twitched gold, her ki spiked, her mind became clouded and she just stared at the object clutched in her hands.

"Trunks…." she whispered.

"I'm so sorry Pan. I wish…I didn't know what to do." the guest replied.

**With Trunks**

Trunks sighed. He opened his house door and allowed the sweet smell of home cloud his mind. He hung up his stuff and made his way to the kitchen where he knew his wife was preparing a lovely meal for them.

He happily walked into the kitchen to find his wife in tears with a photo clutched in her hands and Marron watching her with a concern look on her face.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked. Pan looked up from the picture with a murderous glare and Marron turned to see him. A Vegeta-like smirk on her face. Trunks didn't know what was going on but from the looks of Pan and Marron, he knew he was in for the ride of his life.

WELL…..That's what I have for now. I promise you an excellent chapter soon. For being supportive readers I will give you a sneak peak of next chapter.

_**Sneak Peak**_

"Me? How dare you accuse me of going against your back! Weren't you the one that continued to see the gynecologist after I specifically told you not to? How's that for going behind my back?" he screamed. Pan already in tears, cried harder.

"I-I- I was goin-ing to tt-tell you."

"Really? When?" he asked, his voice deep with rage.

"I don't know but I was going to! When were you going to tell me about Marron huh?" she screamed. He walked up to her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"It wasn't none of your business. I was dealing with it by myself. I had it under control." he said through his teeth.

"Under control? Ha! I've seen mere humans handle that better. I guess they were right human men are stronger than you." Trunks looked at her with hate in his eyes.

"Don't you dare insult me. You better thank Dende you're pregnant with my child because I would have shown you how weak I am."

"You're child? Who said it was yours? How do you know I didn't sleep with one of my lovers and got pregnant and told you it was yours?" she said with a sly smirk on her face. Trunks' ki spiked higher.

"Pan, you don't want to joke with me right now."

"Who says I'm joking?" she replied. Trunks felt his ki spike higher and he knew his power was on the verge of unleashing without his control.

"Pan, I'm very edgy right now. STOP PLAYING AROUND WITH ME!"

"Don't shout at me. This baby isn't yours, it's mine!"

"FINE! If the baby isn't mine, I guess I don't have anything to stick around for." The caustic words fell out his mouth as quickly as he flew out the house. Pan felt her heart break in two and she fell to the ground the tears gushing from her eyes.

**There's your sneak peak…Hope you enjoyed it.**

**We're sorry The Chibi's are out on Vacation. Unfortunately….this show will be off until further notice or until the holidays are over. Love the Staff**


	18. Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own Dragon Ball Z or any part of the Dragon Ball franchise.

Ages

Pan:19

Bra:19

Goten: 22

Trunks: 23

Uub: 25

Marron: 21

Kelly: 19

Hello…..thanks for the reviews. Now, I am so happy my readers are very observant that they realized that Pan wouldn't believe Marron after all she went through to get Trunks BUT…what you guys failed to realize is that Pan is pregnant. Therefore she is an emotional wreck, she already had an issue with Trunks being to good for her in the past and to add the Marron issue makes her more vulnerable. Pan's pregnancy has her mind clouded, so her better judgment is lost underneath hormonal outbursts. Anyways….On to the story.

_**Chapter 18 *Worlds Collide***_

"What's wrong baby?" he asked. Pan looked up from the picture with a murderous glare and Marron turned to see him. A Vegeta-like smirk on her face. He felt Pan's ki spike and he immediately knew this wasn't going to end well.

"What's wrong? What kind of fucked up question is that?" she said through the clenching of her teeth. Marron, who couldn't stop smiling got up from the chair.

"Well, I better get going. Don't want the parents looking for me." she said before she skipped happily out the house leaving Trunks and Pan in a dead-lock stare. The tension in the room was heavy and apart of Trunks wanted to kiss Pan senseless but the other wanted to figure out what was making her this upset.

"Pan, I don't understand. Why are you crying?" he inquired, breaking the silence that roamed over the room the past few minutes. Pan phased in front of him, her eyes filled with anger and pain.

"Why am I crying? Because of this you son of a bitch!" she exclaimed. Pan tossed the picture in his face. It bounced off of him and landed on the ground. He quickly swooped up the photograph and opened it up. He stood there furious. It was a picture of Laia kissing him.

"Who gave you this?" he questioned. She screamed.

"Is that all you have to say? Who gave me that? Marron gave me that. She was nice enough to inform me about your infidelity!" she yelled at him.

"Infidelity? Who says I'm cheating on you?" he answered.

"Oh my fucking gosh Trunks. Do you not see the fucking photo in your hands?" Trunks balled the photo in his hands. He threw it into the air and ki blasted it.

"First of all, I'm not cheating on you! Laia waltz into my office today and kiss me, she kissed me. I threw her off me and kick her out of my office. I would never do that to you Pan. You should know that. Secondly, you listened to Marron? The same girl that's been trying to seduce me for the past year?" he told her.

"Marron has been harassing you for a year and you haven't told me? How could you go behind my back like this Trunks?" she cried.

"Me? How dare you accuse me of going against your back! Weren't you the one that continued to see the gynecologist after I specifically told you not to? How's that for going behind my back?" he screamed. Pan already in tears, cried harder.

"I-I- I was goin-ing to tt-tell you."

"Really? When?" he asked, his voice deep with rage.

"I don't know but I was going to! When were you going to tell me about Marron huh?" she screamed. He walked up to her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"It wasn't none of your business. I was dealing with it by myself. I had it under control." he said through his teeth.

"Under control? Ha! I've seen mere humans handle that better. I guess they were right human men are stronger than you." Trunks looked at her with hate in his eyes.

"Don't you dare insult me. You better thank Dende you're pregnant with my child because I would have shown you how weak I am."

"You're child? Who said it was yours? How do you know I didn't sleep with one of my lovers and got pregnant and told you it was yours?" she said with a sly smirk on her face. Trunks' ki spiked higher.

"Pan, you don't want to joke with me right now."

"Who says I'm joking?" she replied. Trunks felt his ki spike higher and he knew his power was on the verge of unleashing without his control.

"Pan, I'm very edgy right now. STOP PLAYING AROUND WITH ME!"

"Don't shout at me. This baby isn't yours, it's mine!"

"FINE! If the baby isn't mine, I guess I don't have anything to stick around for." The caustic words fell out his mouth as quickly as he flew out the house. Pan felt her heart break in two and she fell to the ground the tears gushing from her eyes.

**1 Month Later**

She slammed her text book shut and sighed. It was a month since she and Trunks had argued. Thirty-one painful days. She hadn't seen Trunks since that day and it broke her heart. She had no idea where he was and the only reason she knew he was alive was his constant deposits of money on her bank account to pay for the house and necessary items. She was sure they would have settle this dispute by now but her heart still broke at the thought of him cheating on her. She knew they were both too proud to admit they were wrong and that's probably why they were in this situation.

She rubbed her stomach affectionately. She felt guilty for telling Trunks their baby wasn't his. How could she even say such a thing? She didn't have the guts or the heart to cheat on Trunks, she loved him too much. She choked back the tears at the thought of her son never being able to see his dad because of her. How could she have been so selfish? She was so caught up in rage she didn't think about how her words would affect her unborn child.

She sobbed, wetting the sheets of her and Trunk's bed. She rose her head up, anger flowing through her veins. What was she crying about? The bastard cheated on her! He deserved nothing, not her, and definitely not her baby. Out of pure rage, she maxed out Trunk's credit card on foolish items.

**With Trunks**

He pulled up into his parents house. The place was decorated with Halloween decorations. He shook his head, his mother would jump at any chance to decorate the house. He unlocked the door with his key he had refused to return to his father. He opened the door to smell fresh baked cookies. His mother's cooking lessons were paying off, they actually saved three million dollars since her cooking skills increased. They made seldom trips to restaurants and ordered less take-out food. His father was quite pleased with his mother's cooking that he looked forward to dinner.

He made his way to the kitchen to find his mother setting the last batch of chocolate chip cookies on the cookie sheet.

"Trunks, how was work?" she asked. He smiled, his mother knew him so well. He plopped one of the cookies into his mouth before answering.

"Good. Our Capsules 350 are in progress and I have my staff working on new hover cars for the new year." he said. Bulma placed the cookies in the oven and turned around to see her son. Her face got serious and he knew what was coming.

"I talked to Pan today." she practically whispered. Trunks bowed his head. He didn't like to think of Pan. Her name made him smile but his heart broke at the same time.

"Trunks, she's confused. Don't you think it's time to go home and be with your wife?" she asked. Trunk's head shut up.

"She isn't my wife. She doesn't want to be with me. She said it herself, besides why should I even bother if she's so positive I cheated on her." he argued. Bulma shook her head.

"She still loves you Trunks. She doesn't say so out loud but she does. You two are arguing over such silly things sometimes I think you're hiding something from me." she said wiping her hand on her apron. She was right, they were hiding something from her. He hadn't told her Pan was pregnant. Why? Well because he had promised Pan they would wait for Goku to arrive. What was the point in him keeping that promise? She had told him the baby wasn't his. A part of him didn't want to believe her but he just couldn't. How could he when she denied him everything that mattered to him? Everything that made him want to live!

"I don't want to talk about this anymore mom. I don't know if there's anything between Pan and I. I think it's time we end it. I told you from the start, Pan and I weren't going to work. Well here's your proof." he sighed. He didn't mean it, he wanted Pan to be his forever. He didn't want to lose her, she was the best thing in his life.

"Trunks don't you dare speak like that! I've watched you two for the past two years and I couldn't believe how perfect you were together. This argument between you and Pan is just the first test to prove your love for her. If you love her, you'll fix this but if you don't then you'll let it be. But if you're any son of mine, you would march over to your house and confess your love to her. There are no quitters in this family and you sure enough aren't going to be the first one." she told him sternly. Trunks kissed his mother and left.

He jumped into his car and drove. He didn't know where he was going but he just drove. His mind was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he hadn't realized he was parked in his and Pan's front drive way. He hopped out of the car and walked to the front door. He used his key to open the door and silently thank Dende Pan hadn't changed the locks. He creaked the door open. He slid inside and shut the door behind him.

He noticed Pan had decorated the place a little differently, but her aroma clogged his mind and he smiled. She always smelt like daisies and cookies. He felt her ki behind him and he turned around. Her long raven black hair was curled to perfection, her body was trimmed and he barely saw her baby bump. She wore tight jeans and a pink spaghetti strap shirt that revealed her breasts that were getting big from her pregnancy. Her eyes were puffy like she had been crying and at this moment she was frowning.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice soft. He stared at her.

"I don't know." he answered. She stared at him and he gaze back. The silence echoing in the room. He looked at her lips and it was then did he crack. He rushed to her, instantly pinning her to the wall. Her breaths uneven and her eyes pleading he take her out of her misery. He crushed his lips on hers. He kissed her with passion and a desperate need. She kissed him back with the same force, telling him of her need for him. His tongue grazed over her lips and she opened her mouth to welcome him. She moaned as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. He soaked up her sweet juices and she gasp when his hands grazed over her fully ripe breasts. His kisses became a story, telling her how much he missed her, loved her and needed her. She accepted each line, kiss, and responded with the same need he craved for her. His kiss trialed down to her neck, his hands exploring her body. She moaned in utter pleasure. He kissed her lips once more before he broke away from her. She silently whimpered.

"Pan…." he whispered. She fixed her clothes and looked at him.

"I love you." he told her. She nodded.

"I love you too."

"I'm sorry. I should told you about Marron and I shouldn't have left you alone. I don't want to be away from you, it's killing me." he said. Pan bowed her head.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said those stuff to you. I can't live without you Trunks. Don't ever leave me again. I don't want to live without y-" she said before Trunks embraced her. She sobbed into his chest, wetting his shirt but he didn't care. He picked her up and carried them to their bedroom. There, Pan never let go of Trunks and Trunks never left Pan's side.

**There's your chapter…..Hope you guys enjoyed it…..True Love conquers all. So a few of my readers really miss the Chibis, so I put in a few calls and got a few glimpses of them So here we go!**

**Chibi Trunks: Man, I'm bored. Isn't it suppose to be fun during the holidays?**

**Goten munching on a plate of cookies.**

**Chibi Goten: I'm having the time of my life. What's there to be bored about?**

**Trunks rolls his eyes and munches on a few cookies.**

**Mrs. Gotenks: Hey, I'm home!**

**Trunks and Goten run to her.**

**Mrs. Gotenks: Hey guys!**

**Chibi Trunks: Who's that?**

**Trunks points to the little child.**

**Chibi Goten: Yeah, who is that?**

**Mrs. Gotenks: Why don't you tell them who you are sweetheart.**

**Little Chibi: (In cute voice) My name's Pan**

**Chibi Trunks: Why is she here?**

**Mrs. Gotenks: She's my godchild too and she's spending Christmas with us.**

**Chibi Goten: What is a she?**

**Mrs. Gotenks: A she is a pronoun for a girl**

**Chibi Trunks and Goten: SHE'S A GIRL! EEEWWWWW!**

**Chibi Pan starts to cry.**

**Mrs. Gotenks: Stop it, you're making her cry. You two apologize immediately.**

**Chibi Trunks and Goten: We're sorry that she's a little cry baby!**

**Chibi Pan: I'm NOT a CRY BABY! YOU'RE MEAN! I'M NOT SHARING MY CANDY AND COOKIES WITH YOU!**

**Chibi Trunks and Goten stops laughing.**

**Chibi Trunks: Awe, come on. Don't be that way.**

**Chibi Goten: I think you're pretty.**

**Chibi Trunks: Nuh uh! I think you're pretty and smart. You have pretty eyes and I like your dress.**

**Chibi Goten: No I like your eyes. They're black just like my hair.**

**Pan giggles.**

**Chibi Pan: Boys are stupid.**

**Chibi Goten and Trunks: HEY!**


	19. A Kiss to Last Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own Dragon Ball Z or any part of the Dragon Ball franchise.

Ages

Pan:19

Bra:19

Goten: 22

Trunks: 23

Uub: 25

Marron: 21

Kelly: 19

Hey…..my most awesome audience. Thank you for the reviews.

**Chapter 19*A Kiss to Last Forever***

With one glimpse at her he sighed happily. Her sleeping figurine made he grin like the fool he was deep inside. He had promised not to leave her again and he cursed under his breath when he realized he had to be to work in an hour.

After brushing her hair softly, he slowly escaped from the bed and begin to make preparations for work. He made his way to the bathroom and jumped into the shower. His life was back on track. He had his wife in his life again and he swore to himself that he'd never allow some one or something get between him and his family. He thought about the day he first saw this house. He was a lost boy trying to find a home and he had only decided on the house because he didn't like it. He thought that if he did something he didn't like something good could have happened to him. He laughed at himself. The next day Dende told him he had to sleep with Pan, at the time something so repulsive to him. Yet little did he know his theory was right, something good did happen to him. He fell in love with Pan.

He got out of the shower and search for some clothes to wear. He took one look at his wife and smiled before randomly selecting a suit. He looked at the clock on the bureau and in a blink of an eye he was dressed. He grabbed his briefcase and walked over to the bed his wife was sleeping peacefully in. He kissed her on her forehead and covered her up with a quilt. He glanced at her for the last time before he left the house.

**At Work**

"Tell Sophia to call Mr. Kilikio and remind him about the orders we made a week ago." he told his personal secretary. Georgina was a quiet but serious woman. She was known for reliability.

"Yes, Mr. Briefs." she replied before she existed the room.

:: Baby, why did you leave me?:: his wife said through their link

:: I didn't want to baby but I have to work ::

:: No you don't Trunks. We have enough money to last us until our great- great -great- great grand-children have children::

:: I know but it's my responsibility to run the family company ::

:: I'm your responsibility too and I'm feeling neglected ::

::Honey, don't do this to me ::

:: I need you. Trunks I need you so bad ::

::Panny-bear don't do this to me ::

:: Just come please. Make love to me then you could go right back ::

:: Fine! I'll be there in ten minutes ::

::Five. Love you ::

:: Love you too ::

He shuffled the papers on his desk then went through the window. He blasted into the sky and headed home. It wasn't long when he landed on his front lawn. He opened the door to be attacked by Pan. She kissed him. He kissed her back.

"You took too long. I need you NOW!" she said before she jumped on him.

**2 Hours Later**

Trunks sighed. He knew Pan's obsession over him wasn't because she was sexually deprived of him but rather her fear of him leaving her again. He wanted to beat the crap out of himself for doing that to her. He kissed her again and stared lustfully at her gloriously beautiful naked body. She was three months pregnant and he could have barely seen that. They still hadn't told any one yet and he was kind of happy that they didn't know just yet. He wanted Pan for himself for a little while longer.

Once again he quietly slipped away from her grip and got dressed. He sneaked out of the room and blasted through his living room window towards Capsule Corporation . He snuck back into his office and returned to his work.

He was reading a few research papers when the unexpected happened.

"Whatcha doing there Trunks?" said a voice. Trunks almost sent a ki blast at the stranger when he realized who it was.

"Goku?" he asked. Goku smiled. He wore his signature orange Gi. He seemed a lot older than when he had left them. He looked about forty years old and he guessed the Dark Realm thought it would be best if he came in his age bracket. Trunks smiled.

"Yeah it's me. Gosh you've grown. How long have I been gone?" Goku responded.

"Umm… it's been six years Goku."

"WHAT! I'VE BEEN GONE THAT LONG? CHI CHI IS GOING TO KILL ME!" he screamed. Trunks laughed.

"Ugh, that's what I get for leaving her for so long. Anyways, do you know where I can find Pan?" he inquired. Trunks stopped laughing.

"Ugh, she lives on Oak street near the old gym." he answered. Goku nodded.

"Did you know that she's married?"

"Yes I do." Trunks answered. Goku smiled.

"Who would have thought my grand daughter would be married. Last time I saw her she was a little girl now she's all grown up."

"Well, she's not a little girl anymore, she's a woman. She's not even as weak as you remember. She made it to Super Saiya-jin two."

"Really? I didn't even know females could ascend. Gosh, I feel sorry for her husband."

"You have no idea." Goku laughed.

"I really want to meet the guy." Goku said. Trunks suppressed his laugh.

"I'm sure you'd approve."

"Trunks, She's pregnant." Goku said. Trunks acted surprised, he didn't want Goku to know that he was Pan's husband just yet.

"No way!"

"Yeah she is. I spoke to this person that goes as the Dark Realm. They told me she was with child with the most powerful Saiya-jin of it's race. He showed me the strength of the child and the task I must perform." he was serious and Trunks knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong Goku?" he questioned.

"Trunks, that child is extremely strong. His power is unbelievable. I'm concerned that Pan wouldn't be able to birth him without losing her life. I am also worried that if he gets in the wrong hands the world would be destroyed. I've seen him, he seems like the most happiest kid alive but something about him triggers off danger."

"Goku, I wouldn't worry too much about it. What happens will happen. We just have to go with the cards we were dealt."

"I guess you're right." Trunks smiled.

"Now, let me take you to meet my wife. She's a big fan of yours."

"You're married?"

"Yup and I'm sure you'd approve." he teased. Goku got up and blasted out the window following Trunks.

**At Pan's & Trunk's Home**

Trunks landed on his house lawn with Goku next to him.

"This is where you live? Gosh, I guess that company is working out for you huh?" he asked. Trunks sneered.

"Well it's paying the bills." he answered. Trunks started to open the door when Goku placed a hand on his shoulder. Trunks spun around to see a sincere Goku with admiration shining in his eyes.

"You've really grown up Trunks. I'm proud of you. I know I haven't been around to help you and Goten but from seeing how mature you've become it's made me realized I'm proud of you son." Trunks nodded.

"We've really miss you Goku. Things haven't been the same without you. Now, to meet my beautiful wife."

"Can she cook?" Goku asked. Trunks laughed. Same old Goku, he thought.

"Yeah, she can cook."

"Does she know about us?"

"Umm…yes she knows we're Saiya-jins. Now stop delaying." Trunks opened the door and allowed Goku inside.

"Honey, I'm home." he said. He smelled the food and instantly felt his mouth water.

"Trunks, whose that you have with you?" she asked. Trunks smiled.

"Come and See." Pan walked through the door and gasped. The spoon in her hand landed on the ground in utter shock.

"Grandpa?" she whispered. Goku looked at her and his eyes widened.

"AAAHHH, PAN? TRUNKS! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME PAN WAS YOUR WIFE?" he screamed. Pan rushed to Goku and hugged him, crying into his chest.

"I missed you Grandpa. I missed you so much." she cried. Goku embraced her and Trunks' heart was overwhelm with joy for his wife and himself. He felt elated that she was this content. Pan broke the embrace and looked up at Trunks with gratitude.

"Wow, you and Pan. I never would have expected this would happen."

"Uh, I think that happened to all of us." Pan answered. Trunks kissed her on her forehead.

"We hope you'll approve." Trunks said with his hands wrapped around her waist.

"Of course. But, I am concerned about whether or not my granddaughter can cook as good as her grandmother." Trunks and Pan laughed.

"Nothing's change about you grandpa. Come on, I'll give you Trunk's dinner."

"HEY!" Trunks whined.

A Week Later

They stood there with eyes piercing at them with dangerous curiosity. Pan stood beside him with a nervous look on her face. They had kept this secret away from them for a week now and it would be fatal if they kept it away from their family.

"Will you brats stop staring at us and state your purpose for us being here!" Vegeta spat. Pan stared at him with the most intimating expression he thought he saw his father flinch.

"For once I agree with Vegeta. I think we all want to know why we're here." Said his mother. Trunks looked at her. She was sitting on their sofa in the living room of their house in a blue dress. She looked kind of younger in the dress, he'd have to tell her that.

"Uh…well…you guys know Trunks and I have been through a lot-" Pan started.

"Yeah, and no matter what I'll always be there for Pan-" he continued.

"Umm…well, but there are times when we just can't be around each other, it's a normal process but sometimes it just doesn't wor-" Pan said.

"OH DENDE! PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU AND TRUNKS ARE GETTING DIVORCED?" asked Chi Chi.

"Oh Pan dear you wouldn't would you?" said Videl.

"Trunks what did you do?" Bulma inquired.

"Nothing." said Trunks.

"I didn-" started Pan.

"Pan you and Trunks can't do this right now the world is depending on you two." said Gohan.

"Listen up here brats, there is war coming up and it's our chance to fight. I'm not letting anyone ruin my chances of testing my skills. So you two better start mating or I'll personally blast off your heads and use you for target practice." said Vegeta.

"First, dad that's just unnecessary and I'd prefer if you'd keep those thoughts to yourself. Secondly, I didn't do anything and thirdly Pan and I are not getting divorced." Trunks cleared up.

"You guys sure sound like it. Besides if you guys aren't getting a divorced why did you call us here." said Bra.

"We brought you here-" he started. He wrapped his arms around his wife and sighed.

"We asked you to come here because we wanted you to know that Pan's pregnant." he said and the room broke into cheers and congratulations. They received so many hugs and kisses that it became difficult to figure out who was delivering the gesture.

"Are you guys sure this is the kid?" asked Pan's mom Videl. I looked at her and smirked.

"Yeah we're positive. See, Pan is three months pregnant and if you guys remembered what Dende told us you wouldn't be surprised at this." Trunks whistled and Goku phased into the room.

"GOKU!" The room screamed. Trunks and Pan rushed out of the way trying to avoid a family ambush. Their excitement over the baby quickly vanished and was filled with sweet memories and mixed emotions. Trunks led his wife away from the crowd and into the kitchen which surprisingly happened to be empty.

"Wow, they sure took that well." Pan commented as she broke apart from their warm embrace. Trunks laughed.

"They're just happy to see Goku, that's all." Pan smiled.

"You're just awesome….do you realized that?"

"I get that a lot!" Trunks smirked and pulled Pan back into his arms. He kissed her forehead and she sighed.

"Do you think I'm ready for this? Are we even prepared to be parents? Us? The two most impatient people in the world are about to become parent in approximately 3 months." Pan said.

"Pan I don't think there are two better people in the world that deserves to parents than us. Besides, at least I'll have a good excuse to stay home now." Pan punched him in the gut.

"Ouch Panny! Is that how you want to play?" he asked forming a ki ball in his hand. Pan pushed away from him. She stared at him with a playful smile on her face.

"You wouldn't dare! I'm with child! Specifically, your child!" Pan teased with a smirk plastered on her face. Trunks dissolved his ki blast and smiled.

"My little Panny. You're still the same."

"That's why you're still in love with me."

"No, I'm still in love with you because I can't get you out of my mind. You're just that important to me." Trunks smiled. Pan walked up to him.

"You were always a hopeless romantic….But I love you for it." Pan reached up to him on her toes and Trunks captured her lips. A kiss to last forever.

**Okay,…so only one more chapter! I'm so happy!**

**Chibi Pan: Goddie, How come Goten doesn't want to play with me?**

**Mrs. Gotenks: Awe Sweetie, he's a boy. Right now he wants to play with Trunks. I'm sure he'll want to play with you later.**

**Chibi Pan: No he won't! I just wish I had a friend to play with.**

**Mrs. Gotenks thinks…..Then smiles.**

**1 hour later**

**Mrs. Gotenks: Pan! Come here!**

**Chibi Pan: What's wrong Goodie?**

**Mrs. Gotenks: Pan I'd like you to meet Bra. She's Trunk's little sister.**

**Chibi Pan: Trunks has a little sister?**

**Chibi Bra: Yes. Would you like to be my friend?**

**Chibi Pan: Yes! What should we do now?**

**Chibi Bra: I don't know. What do you think we should do.**

**Chibi Pan smiles.**

**1 hour later**

**Chibi Goten: Trunks, I'm bored.**

**Chibi Trunks: Yeah, me too.**

**Chibi Goten: Why don't we play with Pan?**

**Chibi Trunks: NO WAY! SHE'S A GIRL!**

**Chibi Goten: So, Videl's a girl and my brother Gohan plays with her all the time.**

**Chibi Trunks: Goten your an idiot. Videl is Gohan's mate. Of course he's going to play with her.**

**Chibi Goten: What is a mate?**

**Chibi Trunks: It's the name Saiya-jins use to call their best friend.**

**Chibi Goten: So, that means you're my mate?**

**Chibi Trunks: NO! EEWWW! Your mate has to be a girl.**

**Chibi Goten: Oh! So can Pan be my mate?**

**Chibi Trunks: No! She's my mate. I called her first.**

**Chibi Goten: No you didn't! You didn't want to be friends with her.**

**Chibi Trunks: So! I'm still going through a phase.**

**Out of nowhere water splashed on the two Saiya-jins followed by loud laughter.**

**Chibi Goten: What in the world?**

**Chibi Trunks: BRA! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!**

**Chibi Pan: Bra, I think this is the part where we RUN!**

**Chibi Bra: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Chibi Trunks: Wait until I get you Bra! I'm so telling mom!**

**Chibi Goten: Who was that?**

**Chibi Trunks: That's my sister Bra. She's an annoying brat.**

**Chibi Goten: Trunks I'm going to make her my mate.**

**Chibi Trunks: NO WAY!**

**Chibi Goten: Why not?**

**Chibi Trunks: Because she's my sister. She's totally off limits.**

**Chibi Goten: Well I don't care. I think she's cute. She's going to be my mate.**

**Steam blows from Chibi Trunks' head.**

**Chibi Trunks: I. SAID. SHE'S. OFF. LIMITS.**

**Chibi Goten: And I said I don't care.**

**Chibi Trunks lunges after Goten**

**Chibi Trunks: GOTEN! YOU WILL NOT MATE MY SISTER!**


	20. The Beginning of the End?

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I own Dragon Ball Z or any part of the Dragon Ball franchise. _

_Ages_

_Pan:19 (22)_

_Bra:19 (22)_

_Goten: 22 (25)_

_Trunks: 23 (26)_

_Uub: 25 (27)_

_Marron: 21 (24)_

_Kelly: 19 (22)_

_Hello…..this is THE last chapter of "A Love Story to Remember". It's sad that it's coming to an end but fear not…..the sequel is on the way. I thank you guys for reviewing this story and I hope you will be there for part two of this… Anyways on to my story._

_**Chapter 20*The Beginning of the End?***_

_**3 months Later**_

"_Pan! Where are you sweet heart? Screamed her dad. She couldn't take this anymore. If her family kept on bugging her like this she would blow up a planet. Pan breathed in before answering._

"_In here dad!" she replied. She rolled her eyes before she switched the channel on the television. _

"_There you are Pan. How are you doing? How's the baby?" he asked looking at her stomach instead of her. _

"_We're fine dad. Everything is just fine." she sighed. Her dad nodded. She looked up and saw the ugly lines in her dad's forehead. She knew he was worried about her and it bugged her tremendously that she played apart in the deterioration of his health. _

"_Dad, just go home. I'll be fine. You need to relax."_

"_I can't Pan-"_

"_Yes, you can. Now leave."_

"_But-"_

"_Get out of here." Her dad looked at her with doubt before he left the room with a sad expression on his face. Pan knew he just wanted to help but she couldn't risk his health, overstressing happens to be one of the biggest enemies to Saiya-jins. _

_After she was positive her father has left, Pan got up from the couch. She was in dire need of something to eat. Pan thought about her dad while she was walking down the staircase. She felt terrible for running him away from her. It was on this thought when she felt a sharp pain hit below her waist. She crashed on the floor immediately grabbing her sides. She felt the pain ease and got up from off the floor. She resumed walking until she made it to the bottom of the stairs. She looked back at the stairs and gasped. A trail of blood had started from the top of the staircase and ended where she was currently standing. She looked down and saw the pool of blood draining from between her legs onto the freshly waxed floor. She rose her dress up only to discover her undergarments was destroyed with blood. She touched it and watched carefully as the red substances painted her fingers. She brought them up to her nose and in an instant the smell of blood was erased with panic and fear. Pan screamed._

_:: Trunks! Get here!:: she said through the link and shut him out before he could reply. She screamed again but this time another sharp pain cut straight through her. She clutched her sides and fell to her knees. The pain was unbearable. It felt like Vegeta had cuffed her to a tree with Saiya-jin proofed handcuffs and ripped out her insides. The pain grew stronger and more intense as the seconds grew. She felt herself opening and her mind losing control over everything. She fell on her back. _

"_Pan…..He's coming. Prepare yourself_." she hear a voice say. Pan felt him. Her son. He was moving inside her, telling her, he was ready. Pan tore off her undergarments and screamed as another pain haunted her.

"Kid, you're a bold one." she said as he tried to push pass the pain. She felt another unbearable pain cross thorough her. She felt her body weakening and her vision blurring. Pan felt him moving again and she knew she had to stay strong for him. Pan pushed harder and an influx of cramps came on her. Pan felt her tears flowing down on her cheek. She had to be strong. She gave another strong push and she felt the blood gush out of her. She pushed one more time receiving the final cramps before she heard her baby cry.

Except her baby didn't cry like ordinary newborns, he cried like a true Saiya-jin. Pan smiled with pride. She gave it one more push to rid herself of the placenta. She looked at her baby lying in the pool of blood. He was beautiful. He was tiny and had a head full of lavender curls. Pan gleamed at the sight of him. She picked him up and noticed the black streaks through his hair and a tiny mark on the left side of his neck. Pan allowed her fingers to graze over it and she it glisten. She kissed his bloody face and he stopped wailing.

"_His name is Ty. It means Warrior in my world_." the voice said. Pan smiled.

"Ty Go'Han Briefs, Welcome home." she said and grinned. She was a mother. She dreamingly watched as Ty fell asleep in her arms.

"_Take good care of him Pan. I've healed you. He has the tools to be great but he needs you to be greater. Good Luck." _the mysterious voice said and vanished.

With Ty safely in her arms Pan cut his umbilical cord and got him cleaned up. She placed him safely in the nursery to clean up the rest of her mess. She took a quick shower, got dressed and raced back to the nursery terrified that something might have happened to her baby. When she saw him quietly sleeping in the crib she was relieved. She picked him up and noticed how tiny he was. She felt his ki. It was a little spec of energy in the room.

"Don't worry Ty, you're going to be the most powerful Saiya-jin alive. Everybody will quiver at your strength. Even grandpa Vegeta. Pan laughed to herself. She couldn't wait to see the day Vegeta defeated by his own grandson.

She watched as he opened his eyes. Pan gasp. The most beautiful set of light blue eyes she had ever laid eyes on. They were lighter than Trunks' but he had inherited her eye shape which compliment his face. Pan couldn't figure out who he looked like more because he had his very own distinct look. Pan looked deep into his big blue eyes and it was like he was speaking to her. She felt herself relax and his eyes lit up with happiness. As if he was telling her he loved her, Pan felt her pulse race with mysterious contentment. She was glad to have her baby.

**With Trunks**

He couldn't figure out which was stranger, his wife's mysterious emergency call or the big puzzling smile on her face. He closed the door behind him trying to figure out what his wife was smiling at.

"Panny-bear are you okay?" he asked cautiously. Pan laughed.

"Never better." she answered. She hummed at her own mysterious joke. He scratched his head.

"Did you need me for something? I heard you call for me, I would have been here soo-" he started.

"Don't worry about it. Just meet me in the nursery." she said and she fazed out of the living room. He sighed. She called him from work to play games. He rolled his eyes before he fazed out of the living room and into the nursery.

He had just arranged for a designer to decorate the room. It took them three weeks to decide on a good interior designer and two months for the room to be completed. The process had taken so long they decided not to even look at the room again until the baby came. All in all, he was kind of curious as to why Pan wanted him to meet her in there.

"Pan what's this about?" he complained. He finally opened his eyes. There smiling was his wife holding a bundle of blankets. He took one step closer.

"What? Who?" he managed to say. Pan smiled.

"Do you want to meet Ty?" she inquired. He choked. What is the dickens was his wife talking about? Who was Ty?

"Who?"

"Trunks, this is Ty Go'Han Briefs. Your son." she said. He stood there shock. That little bundle was his son? When did this happen? What?

"What?" he asked, his brain restricting all the thoughts in his head. Pan shook her head and walked up to him. Trunks looked at her as she glided across the room. He hadn't noticed it before but his wife suddenly seem thinner and younger. Why hadn't he seen that earlier? She placed the bundle in his arms. He looked down and his heart skipped a beat. There wrapped up in a blue blanket was a miniature version of himself. Except he had black streaks in his hair, very light big blue eyes and a little birthmark on his neck. This beautiful child was his son. His son.

"What's his name again?" he asked while he stroked the baby's birthmark.

"His name is Ty Go'Han Briefs." she answered. Trunks smiled.

"I like it. It suits him. He fits right in with our family names. Ty as in Tie" Trunks laughed.

"So you're not mad I named him without you." Pan asked shyly. Trunks looked at her.

"No, how could I be."

"So, I'm guessing I am the father." he teased. Pan stared at him.

"Jeez, I'm only joking."

"But on a serious note, I'm proud of our little bundle of joy." Trunks said as Ty stared at him.

"And to think you didn't want to be with me." Pan replied.

"Hold up Panny. Last time I remembered you were the one that didn't want to sleep with me."

"Well if it wasn't for me suggesting that we give this a try we wouldn't be here." Pan argued.

"No No. It was my apology that got us here."

"Uh Uh. It was my extremely great personality."

"Your personality? Please, it was my charm." Trunks bickered.

"Well what ever it was, it's sure a fascinating story." Pan said as Trunks kissed her forehead.

"No. It's a love story to remember." He answered. Pan smiled.

"Yeah, a love story to remember…." she whispered to herself while Trunks played with his son.

**2 years Later**

"Tyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Come here!" Pan screamed as the little toddler scurried from his mother. Trunks laughed at the scene. His wife chasing their little two year old son under the table. He felt a familiar ki next to him.

"So, what's the case with him." Goten asked pointing to the little boy. Trunks stared at him best friend and apparently uncle and brother-in-law. Him and Bra announced their union two months after Ty was born. At the same time Bra announced her pregnancy which resulted in his little niece Corset.

"He's a normal kid. Gohan and Dad thinks he's just one of our children and not the Supreme since he wasn't born in Saiya-jin form or the fact that his Ki is low and he has shown absolutely no skill in fighting. But I can't say anything to Pan because she certain Ty's the one."

"That would explain why they're training so hard." Goten replied.

"Yeah. Since thy believe Ty isn't the Supreme they're trying to train hard enough to defeat Master Jolik."

"Do you believe he's the Supreme?" His brother asked.

"No. He's my son and that's what matters to me." Trunks answered. Goten nodded. Trunks watched at Pan tried to crawl after Ty. They were in the back of his parents house having a barbeque with the entire family.

"Did you guys figure out what his birthmark means yet?"

"No. It's strange though. It's like the older he get the more confusing it gets. At first I thought it was letters then numbers. One time it looked like another language."

"Yeah, that is strange." Goten pondered.

"Trunks, Ty wants you to play with him." Pan said bringing him to his father. Trunks looked at the little tike. His Lavender curls were blowing through the wind. He had inherited all of his features, Trunks smiled. His son truly was a Briefs.

"Dad, I want to play." he said. This was normal for them. Ty had overcome his baby language by the age of one. Pan had refused to allow him to walk around speaking so 'silly'. Trunks picked up his son.

"We'll be back in time for dinner." Trunks said and blasted off with his son securely in his hands. He waved good bye to his wife and Goten before he fazed out.

He took his son to the same spot he found Pan sitting when she was afraid to attend Bra's birthday party. It's hard to believe that was five years ago.

"Daddy, can we play hide n seek please?" Ty inquired. Trunks smiled.

"Yeah but only if you can beat daddy up!" Trunks teased. Ty smiled.

"Okay." he answered. Ty ran towards his father with his fist balled ready to land a punch. Trunks was use to these games they played but something told him to dodge the hit. Trunks acted on his thought and dodged the punch. Ty fell on his face.

Ty got up, his face blooming with laughter. He scurried to his father trying to kick him but Trunks dodged it. Ty fell. Ty got up and raced towards Trunks landing all sort of punches and kicks that Trunks blocked. Trunks formed a small ki blast in his hand and sent it towards Ty. It knocked Ty of his feet and he fell on his face.

"Ty are you okay?" he asked. He watched as Ty got up. His eyes filled with tears. Trunks pulled out his cell phone to record this precious moment. Ty was always so adorable when he cried.

"THAT WASN'T !" He screamed and his ki level flew off the charts. His hair flickered gold.

"Ty? Are you okay?" Trunks asked.

"I SAID THAT WASN'T !" Trunks watched in awe as Ty ascended to Super Saiya-jin two. His Lavender curls were straightened, spiked and stretched along his back. His light blue eyes were a dark teal and his cute appearance was filled with the look of rage.

"Ty, you ascended. Oh my gosh! My son is a Super Saiya-jin." Trunks announced. Ty looked at him, anger enriched in his eyes.

"Shut up when I'm talking to you." he said sounding like a twelve year old instead of a two year old.

Trunks smirked.

"Bring it on then Kid." Trunks transformed. He prided himself of this moment. His first father-son battle.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into old man." Ty laughed. Trunks smirked.

"Well see whose cocky after I'm finished with you." Trunks replied. Ty growled and lunged after him.

After much kicks, punches ki blasts and a few scratches later, they were on the ground panting.

"Not bad for your age, old man."

"Not bad yourself, first timer." Trunks teased. Ty growled again.

"This'll teach you to never hurt me again. FATAL SILVER BLAST!" Ty said as a star shaped ki blast formed and headed towards him. Trunks dodged it and watched as it crashed amongst a few rocks near by. Trunks felt the Earth shatter beneath his feet and for the first time in his life Trunks felt scared for his life. He looked at his son lying on the ground. He had gotten knocked out by the blasts' powerful energy.

He picked up the now sleeping child and smiled proudly. He clicked off his phone, happy that he caught it all on camera. His son was the most powerful Saiya-jin alive. He saw it happened in front of his very own eyes.

While Trunks basked in his pride, Pan smiled at her son because she had seen the entire battle through Trunk's mind. She finally sighed a breath of relief.

"Welcome…..Saiya-jin Ty. We've been waiting for you." she whispered.

Author's Note

Okay this is the end of this story…I will be writing a sequel:

_**The Ultimate Decision: The Story of Ty Briefs.**_

**Now…here's the updates..**

Marron- She came back to Trunks only discover he went back to Pan. I didn't put this part in the story because it'll be in the sequel.

Ubb- He wasn't really in the story that much but him and Kelly started to date. He will be in the next story.

Kelly- Opened her own clothing store and started to date Ubb. She will be in the sequel.

Goten- Married Bra with whom he had a daughter named Corset. Will be in the sequel. Goten opened up his own Disciplinary school for fighters. He can now give Bra the life she always had.

Bra- Married Goten and gave birth to a daughter named Corset. She and Pan are still best friends. Bra's now working as an accountant in her family's business. She's trying to work on her second child; she wants to have a son. She will be in the sequel.

Gohan & Videl- Happily married. Will be in sequel.

Bulma & Vegeta- Lot's more to see from them.

Corset Chi Son- Corset is Bra and Goten's first born child. She has black hair like her father. She has features like her mother. She has the Son smile. She has an average level of intellect. She will be in the sequel. She will be fourteen and look like a black haired version of her Grandmother Bulma (when she was young, in Dragon Ball).

Ty Go'Han Briefs- WILL MOST DEFINITELY BE IN THE SEQUEL. He would be an identical version of his father except for his curly, lavender- black streaked hair and his light blue eyes. He would be the age of fifteen. He would have gained his great-grandfather Goku's compassion, his grandfather Vegeta's arrogance, His grandfather Gohan's patience, Bulma's brain, Videl's perseverance, Chichi's determination, Trunks' charm and Pan's stubbornness. So, all-in-all he's a piece of them all. I hope you enjoy the sequel. Ty's in for a ride.

**Chibi Trunks is in the living room grubling to himself. This was there last day with Mrs. Gotenks.**

**Chibi Pan: Trunks are you okay?**

**Chibi Trunks: NO! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE!**

**Chibi Pan: Me neither but we have to. Our parents will miss us.**

**Chibi Trunks snorted.**

**Chibi Pan: We'll come back. Mrs. Gotenks said when we're older, she'll take us again.**

**Chibi Trunks: But that's a very long time from now.**

**Chibi Pan: No it won't be. Time will past so quickly you wouldn't even notice it.**

**Chibi Trunks: I hope you're right.**

**Chibi Pan laughed.**

**Chibi Trunks: Why are you even talking to me? I've been anything but nice to you since you've arrived.**

**Chibi Pan: I know but I know someday we'll be friends. We'll be so close that even air could get between us.**

**Chibi Trunks: I look forward to that.**

**Chibi Pan places something into Chibi Trunks' hands.**

**Chibi Trunks: What's this?**

**Chibi Pan: It's my favorite rock. It's just something to remember me by.**

**Chibi Pan walks off leaving Chibi Trunks alone with the rock safely snatched in his hands. He smiles.**

**Chibi Trunks whispers: I don't need a rock to remember you. You'll always be on my mind Pan.**

**Chibi Trunks smiled before securing the rock into his pocket.**

**This is the Series Finale of The Trunks and Goten show Starring Mrs. Gotenks. The show will return with a new name and the characters in their teens. Stay tuned in!**


End file.
